Final Fantasy Beta 7
by Dator
Summary: Trois amis arrivent par le plus grand des hasards dans leur jeu favoris. Désormais ils goutent aux joies de devenir des héros, malgrés un flagrant manque de sérieux. Mais leur présence amène d'autre visiteurs innatendus. Le destin risque de s'assombrir.
1. Chap 0 : Pour une connerie de trop

Les auteurs : Denis, Guillaume et Thomas.

Thème : Fanfic Final Fantasy 7, aventure/action/comédie/humour (déconseillé aux âmes sensibles)

Statut : démarrée le 01/09/2005

Chapitre : modifié le 24/11/05

Emails :  
Denis : denis(underscore)predator(a)hotmail(point)com  
Guillaume : maitredestenebre(a)hotmail(point)com  
Thomas : kaihansen3004(a)hotmail(point)com

Remerciements à Lilalou10 pour ses corrections.

L'univers, les personnages et le jeu Final Fantasy 7 sont les propriétés exclusives de Squaresoft et Square Enix. Leur utilisation dans cette fan fiction n'engage en rien leurs propriétaires.

Nos avatars sont ma propriété exclusive. Leur ressemblance avec nos propres personnes est juste pour permettre une meilleure personnalité de chacun. Ces avatars ne sont donc pas représentatifs de nous même (encore que...). Les personnages et évènements sont ma propriété, mais vous êtes libre de vous en servir si vous me faites apparaître dans les « crédits » (m'enfin d'ici là que ça intéresse quelqu'un…).

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Y a pas de chapitre précédent, ça tombe plutôt assez bien quand on parle du chapitre 0…

**Final Fantasy Beta 7.0.3 reloaded 2 la résurrection**

Chapitre 0 : Pour une connerie de trop.

Nous étions un vendredi. Un vendredi soir comme les autres. C'est-à-dire tout simplement le début d'un long week-end pour décompresser entre les cours. Tout démarra dans une maison comme les autres, mais une maison où se trouvaient en ce moment même trois personnes qui allaient vivre une des plus incroyables histoires de leur vie…

Un claquement sec, et le capos de plastique de la console s'ouvrit en deux. L'opération pouvait désormais commencer.

Thomas, propriétaire de la pauvre Playstation qui était en train de passer sur le billard, s'inquiétait un peu.

- Dis-moi, tu es certain de ton coup ? Parce que c'est quand même collector une Playstation d'origine comme celle-là…

L'intéressé releva alors la tête et lui répondit :

- Hey ! C'est pas toi qui voulais essayer le programme d'overclocking que j'ai trouvé sur Internet par hasard ? Pour que ça marche faut brancher des trucs directement sur les circuits, et tu as accepté, alors ne me gonfle plus.

- Bon, bon, d'accord Denis. J'ai quand même le droit de me faire du souci, dit-il en regardant sa console en pleine opération à cœur ouvert, alors que l'électrotechnicien de fortune essayait de suivre le schéma des circuits pour savoir où brancher les dérivateurs qui étaient reliés directement à l'ordinateur.

Bien sûr, au moment où son ami lui avait raconté qu'il avait trouvé sur Internet un programme qui permettait d'intercepter et de réinterpréter les signaux de la console pour les rendre aussi beaux que ce qu'on trouvait aujourd'hui sur le marché, avec toute la batterie de DirectX 10 et tous leurs Bump-machin-chouette qui déchiraient les yeux, ça donnait un peu envie d'essayer. Pour l'occasion, Denis avait même fait l'effort d'acheter les câbles nécessaires pour les branchements (en même temps, il avait eu beau chercher, ça se téléchargeait pas sur Internet). Guillaume, le troisième membre de l'équipe, avait quant à lui trimballé son PC dernière génération pour faire tourner tout ça (le trafic d'organe est rentable, paraît-il…). Thomas se retourna vers le canapé. Bien que ni la console, ni la télé ne soit allumée, Guillaume était déjà la manette en main en train de se goinfrer de régalad's, vautré dans le canapé. Voyant qu'on s'intéressait à lui, il s'exclama :

- Alors, ça vient ?

- La moindre des politesses c'est que tu nous attende pour commencer à bouffer.

A la remarque de Thomas, Guillaume tendit alors le paquet de bonbons.

- Non Guillaume, c'est pas ça, je voulais plutôt dire que tu pourrais nous aider.

- Ha ouais, s'exclama-t-il, comme par exemple vous regarder torturer une console.

- Je la soutiens moralement dans cette difficile épreuve...

- Jouez pas au plus con vous deux, sermonna Denis. Thomas aide-moi avec ce putain de schéma, j'ai pas assez de mains pour le tenir et faire les branchements. Et Guillaume va t'occuper du réglage du programme d'overclocking.

- Mais c'est bon, soupira ce dernier. C'est stable à 15 GHz, y aura pas de problèmes… Enfin normalement. Ha oui, j'oubliais, si quelque chose coule du PC, genre du liquide de refroidissement de type azote liquide……COUREZ !

Ses deux amis se sentirent très rassurés par le second degré de la mise en garde. Enfin au moins, c'était mieux que de pas être prévenu du tout. En suivant leur schéma d'action, Thomas aida donc Denis à tenir le plan dans le bon sens, ce qui facilita la suite du travail. Quant à Guillaume, il se pencha avec intérêt sur le programme miracle que lui avait installé Denis. Il se mit à commenter intérieurement :

- Bouh, c'est moche comme interface. Même Windows 3.1 c'était plus sexy… Bon ça c'est nul… Ca on s'en fout… Ha ha ! Les options… Textures : à fond… Interpolation des polygones : à fond… Bump-machin-chouette : à fond… Ils n'auraient pas pu prévoir une option pour coller tout à fond ? Ca a dû être codé par un studio de développement amateur ukrainien ce truc. Pfuuuu. Je comprends même plus les noms des options maintenant. « Using full virtual reality reverse engineering ».

L'option à cocher, planquée au fin fond d'une avalanche de sous-menus tous plus curieux les uns que les autres, était accompagnée d'un bref label « Use all the data available to recreate a visual with maximum quality. Use at your own risk, several bugs encountered on many games ». Après quelques secondes, Guillaume cocha la case en pensant simplement que de toute manière, il ne risquait pas grand-chose, ce n'est qu'un paramètre graphique. A la limite un formatage, au pire une console collector grillée, mais il s'en fichait c'était pas la sienne. Il cocha tout ce qui traînait encore puis se tourna vers ses deux camarades qui n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord sur le numéro de la patte de la puce graphique sur laquelle il fallait brancher le fil bleu, à moins que ce soit le fil orange, ou bien alors celui rose fuchsia à pois vert. Il s'exclama soudain :

- Hey ! Vous avez réfléchi au jeu qu'on pourrait mettre ?

- Heuuuuuuuuuuuuuu………

- On va faire plus simple, continua-t-il. Vous avez quoi comme jeu sous la main là ?

Après une rapide fouille au milieu du bordel habituel qui entoure une console, Thomas brandit une vieille boite de jeux au format PSONE, le tout sur un air triomphal :

- Tadaaaa ! L'édition authentique de Final Fantasy 7 ! Dans la boite d'origine et avec son livret !

- Yeah ! s'écria Guillaume. La classe ! On va pouvoir refaire un monument du RPG en High quality de la mort !

- Mais dites, il faudrait pas une soixantaine d'heures pour le finir ce jeu ? questionna Denis, dubitatif.

- Bah, pas de problème, constata Thomas. Un bon week-end et on verra le générique de fin.

- J'ai pas la même notion du temps on dirait…

Guillaume, sans vraiment écouter la dernière remarque de Denis, se jeta alors sur le canapé et reprit la manette.

- Allez ! Bossez au lieu de discuter, on n'a pas tout notre temps !

- Ecoute, expliqua posément Thomas. Ici c'est chez moi, c'est ma console, c'est mon canapé et c'est mes bonbons. Alors tu vas gentiment me laisser en profiter.

- Ho l'autre ! On partage ! C'est qui le PGM (1) ici d'abord ? Un combat chacun !

- Mouais, peut-être, répondit-il à Guillaume avant de se retourner vers Denis. Sinon, ça avance le désamorçage de la bombe ?

- Ben j'hésite entre les deux fils qu'il me reste…

- Sale noob (2), marmonna Guillaume entre deux bouchées de bonbons. T'avais qu'à prendre le kit ça coûte que 200 $...

Thomas décida donc de prendre les choses en main…

- Bon… Ca c'est là, et le dernier c'est forcément ici.

- On va tenter comme ça alors, accepta Denis

- Au fait dis-moi, tu l'as trouvé où ce programme-là, s'interrogea Guillaume. J'en avais jamais entendu parler.

- Un peu par hasard. Un pote du « Wired » qui m'a aiguillé.

- Le quoi ? demandèrent ses deux amis.

- Le « réseau » quoi.

Après quelques minutes, Thomas et Denis arrivèrent finalement au bout de leur travail et Guillaume finit quant à lui sa partie de Tétris… Ce qui nous donne un rapide aperçu des compétences techniques de chacun…

Soudain surpris par le silence qui régnait dans la pièce, Thomas et Denis tournèrent instinctivement la tête vers Guillaume pour voir ce qui l'avait obligé à arrêter de jouer.

- Tiens c'est moi ou…

- Heu… s'interrogea Thomas. Guillaume, pourquoi tu baves ?

- Je viens de penser à un truc méga important.

- Je sens qu'il va encore dire une connerie… soupira Thomas.

- Mais naaaannnn… s'exclama Guillaume.

- C'est vraiment possible ? s'interrogea alors Denis.

- Bande de… Bon, qui c'est qu'il y a dans Final Fantasy 7 !

- Ben…

- Y a Aeris ! s'écria alors Guillaume devant le silence de ses deux amis.

- Yes ! cria Thomas. Et y aura Tifa ! On va pouvoir mater ses bonnets F !

- Et voir la petite culotte à Yuffie ! s'exclama Denis.

Il y eut un lourd silence…

- Ben quoi ? J'ai dit une connerie ? C'est Youfie en version française ?

- Mais elle est même pas majeure ! s'écria soudain Thomas. Espèce de pervers !

- En même temps elle est mignonne, commenta Guillaume.

- Et puis elle a seize ans, elle est presque majeure. Me faites pas chier !

- Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, soupira Thomas en s'asseyant dans le canapé et en subtilisant la manette. Pour une fois que tu parles de fille, c'est même pas réglo. J'oublie ça si tu nous allumes la télé et la console.

Denis se retourna donc, alluma le bouton de l'écran de la télévision et se pencha pour insérer le CD du jeu. Son doigt se posa sur le bouton d'allumage.

A cet instant précis, le destin était scellé. Ces trois jeune gens avaient réuni sans le savoir toutes les conditions possibles et imaginables pour produire l'impossible. La maison de Thomas, où lui seul arrive à faire se produire des choses qui n'arrivent jamais ailleurs, ensuite Denis qui disposait d'une chance absolument inespérée que lorsqu'il n'en avait pas besoin, et enfin Guillaume, Dieu incontesté du plantage informatique (un regard suffit, efficacité certifiée). Tout cela concentré dans la même pièce, auquel venait s'ajouter une vieille console déjà précédemment trafiquée, un câblage hasardeux dû à une lecture de schéma tout autant hasardeuse, ainsi qu'un ordinateur avec un BIOS pas mis à jour (et on passera sous silence la présence d'une peluche Hamtaro). Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'au moment où le bouton de la console s'enfonça pour laisser passer le courant…

BAAAAMMMM !

Une étincelle accompagnée d'un violent bruit d'explosion jaillit de la console, faisant reculer Denis et sursauter les deux autres. Dans un rayon de plus de trente kilomètres à la ronde, le courant fut coupé. Le noir s'installa dans la pièce, accompagné d'un silence profond. Ce fut Guillaume qui le brisa en premier, demandant tranquillement :

- T'es mort Denis ?

- Laisse-moi deux secondes, lui répondit une voix. Saint Pierre a pas encore fini de me faire son speech…

- Sérieusement, dit Thomas. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- A ton avis ? lui répondit son ami encore quelque part dans le noir. On a merdé quelque part…

Soudain, un vrombissement léger brisa le silence de la pièce. La petite LED de la console était repartie de plus belle, et l'ordinateur se mit à la suivre quelques secondes plus tard. L'écran de la télé en profita donc pour se rallumer doucement en affichant le menu de départ de Final Fantasy 7, avec l'épée plantée juste derrière l'option « Démarrer jeu » et « Continuer ».

- Dites, questionna Guillaume, l'air perplexe. Vous ne trouvez pas que l'épée derrière est plus belle qu'avant ?

- Je sais pas trop. Je me rappelle plus bien comment c'était. Assieds-toi qu'on puisse démarrer, Denis.

L'intéressé suivit la directive et manqua de se tuer deux fois en chemin (vous savez, le bordel autour de la console…). Il s'exclama d'ailleurs :

- Hey, vous avez remarqué ?

- Quoi ?

- Les lumières sont pas rallumées, et les autres trucs électriques non plus.

- Ha ouais, tiens c'est bizarre… dit Thomas en prenant alors un air suspicieux. Ca s'est rallumé vachement vite je trouve aussi. Faut plus de temps pour arriver au menu de FF7…

Au milieu de la perplexité générale, Guillaume commenta d'un air grave :

- C'est louche…

- Et alors ? conclut Denis. On s'en fout, au final on va pouvoir jouer.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il tendit la main et pressa le bouton START de la manette dans les mains à Thomas. Un immense flash d'une intensité phénoménale illumina la pièce. La manette retomba alors sur le canapé, ce dernier désormais vide de tous ses occupants…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) PGM : Contraction de Pro GaMer. Un Pro gamer est quelqu'un qui fait du jeu vidéo non pas comme un divertissement mais comme un sport. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il y a un championnat du monde de jeu vidéo.

(2) noob : Se dit pour désigner une personne non expérimentée à un jeu vidéo. Très péjoratif.

Note : Le « Wired » fait outrageusement référence à Serial Experiment Lain. Ne m'en veuillez pas trop, c'était mon premier anime, forcément ça laisse des marques…


	2. Chap 1 : Spécialiste premier soin

Les auteurs : Denis, Guillaume et Thomas.

Thème : Fanfic Final Fantasy 7, aventure/action/comédie/humour (déconseillé aux âmes sensibles)

Statut : démarrée le 01/09/2005

Chapitre : modifié le 12/11/05

Emails :  
Denis : denis(underscore)predator(a)hotmail(point)com  
Guillaume : maitredestenebre(a)hotmail(point)com  
Thomas : kaihansen3004(a)hotmail(point)com

Remerciements à Lilalou10 pour ses corrections.

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Suite à un malheureux détail technique foireux combiné à tous les trucs les plus invraisemblables techniquement possibles ou non, les trois camarades ont disparu de leur canapé.

**Final Fantasy Beta 7.0.3 reloaded 2 la résurrection**

Chapitre 1 : Spécialiste premier soin.

Au moment même où Denis avait pressé le bouton START de sa manette, Thomas fut aveuglé par une intense lumière et assourdi par un sifflement strident. Après ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, le monde cessa de tourner autour de lui, et peu à peu il arriva à reprendre connaissance. La lumière et le sifflement en profitèrent pour disparaître progressivement. Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, il se rendit compte qu'il était couché par terre dans un endroit sombre qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Il se redressa difficilement en grognant :

- Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là…

En face de lui se trouvait Denis, qui assis à quelques mètres semblait dans un état comparable. Guillaume était quand à lui toujours couché et marmonna :

- On est mort ?

- Non, pas trop, lui répondit Thomas.

- Pffffff, même pas drôle.

- Ben en fait, ajouta Denis, on est dans un couloir noir avec un peu de lumière au bout, je trouve que ça y ressemble quand même assez…

Guillaume ouvrit alors les yeux et se redressa pour observer autour de lui. Ils étaient dans une sorte de ruelle très sombre coincée entre deux bâtiments à moitiés en ruines. On ne pouvait pas voir le ciel à cause des toits qui se touchaient, et la faible lumière ambiante venait effectivement du bout de la ruelle qui semblait bien animée vu qu'un léger brouhaha en provenait, accompagné d'une faible musique. Sur le sol à la fois poussiéreux et boueux se trouvaient donc trois gars à l'air complètement ahuri, assis devant de gros sacs à dos.

- Je savais bien que j'aurais pas dû dire autant de conneries hier soir, j'ai une putain de migraine, ronchonna Guillaume.

- Moi aussi j'ai mal à la tête… soupira Thomas. Mais pour une fois je peux presque affirmer que c'est pas tes conneries.

Un silence s'installa…

- Mais c'est pas vrai bordel, s'exclama Guillaume. Comment a-t-il fallu qu'il m'arrive une connerie comme ça alors que j'ai même pas picolé.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on faisait hier soir déjà ? s'interrogea Denis.

Un nouveau silence s'installa.

- J'arrive pas à réfléchir, conclut Thomas. J'ai trop mal au crâne…

- Sûrs et certains que j'ai rien bu ?

- Si, répondit Denis à la question de Guillaume. Du Sprites…

Denis attrapa alors le sac à dos qui se trouvait devant lui et commença à chercher comment l'ouvrir. Après quelques secondes de flottement, Thomas lui indiqua un coté du sac en disant :

- La fermeture éclair est là.

- Dites, remarqua soudain Guillaume. D'où ils sortent les sacs à dos ?

- Je sais plus trop, il était à coté de moi en me réveillant, lui répondit Denis. Et j'ai l'impression qu'il m'appartient.

Alors que Denis essayait de faire fonctionner la fermeture éclair (ce qui se révélait soudain atrocement difficile dans la pénombre, d'autant plus quant on n'arrivait même pas à penser), Guillaume et Thomas s'intéressèrent également aux sacs devant eux. Mais malgré plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, personnes n'arrivait à ouvrir un des sacs à dos… Thomas craqua en premier :

- Putain fait chier sale connard de sac !

- Personne n'a un couteau que j'explose ce truc ? manqua de hurler Denis.

- Moi si, répondit Guillaume. Dans mon sac justement. J'ai même l'impression que je me suis coupé avec… Ha non, c'est pas une impression…

Un long silence suivit, et il finit par rajouter :

- Si on allait vers la lumière pour y voir quelque chose ?

- Non, lui répondirent-ils en chœur.

- Vous êtes cons ou quoi ? J'me vide de mon sang là. Je vais crever…

- On s'en fout, lui répondit Denis.

- Oui, ajouta Thomas. Mais pour voir nos sacs, ça ne serait pas plus pratique ?

- Jamais, continua Denis. Je l'exploserai avec les dents s'il le faut, mais je ne me rendrai pas contre ce stupide sac.

- Mais fais pas chier, bordel, s'exclamèrent ses deux amis. On va pas rester dans cette rue éternellement. La majorité l'emporte.

- C'est grâce à ça que j'adore la démocratie, soupira longuement Denis. Les bouffons y ont toujours le droit de parole avec la majorité...

Thomas et Guillaume se barrèrent tranquillement, laissant ronchonner Denis dans son coin.

- Salut ! Et pense à nous écrire de temps en temps !

Finalement les trois compères arrivent à la lumière. Denis a en effet invoqué la règle numéro 1 de survie : ne jamais se séparer ! (Comme l'ont appris à leurs dépens tous les adolescents des productions « cinématographiques » américaines). Une fois dans la rue, Guillaume s'interrogea :

- Y a que moi qui me demande où on est ?

- Et comment on y est arrivé ? ajouta Denis. Tu as réfléchi à ça aussi ?

- Dites, remarqua Thomas, la zik ça vous rappelle rien ?

- Vaguement, répondit Denis, mais c'est pas possible…

Guillaume choisit quand à lui une toute autre méthode de réponse…

- ON EST DANS LA MATRICE ! Opérateur ! Je veux toutes les matérias Maître !

Un gros silence d'incompréhension écrasa Guillaume, qui passait visiblement pour un débile, le temps que ses amis parviennent à réaliser qu'il n'était pas si loin de la vérité.

Ils étaient tous les trois dans une sorte de taudis, avec des ruelles de terre où poussaient encore quelques herbes folles qui séparaient des bâtiments composés de bric et de broc, aux toits en toile et aux éclairages de néon qui envahissaient les devantures des magasins. Les enseignes leurs étaient familières, tout comme la configuration des rues. L'hôtel, le restaurant au milieu d'une petite place, le magasin de vêtements à sa gauche, l'infirmerie et la boutique de…

- Non ! s'écria Denis. La boutique de matérias !

- C'est pas possible ! hurla Thomas. On est à Midgar !

Tout en hurlant, Thomas pointa du doigt la monstrueuse plaque suspendue qui occupait tout le ciel au dessus d'eux. Le doute n'était absolument plus permis. Guillaume prit alors un air dépité et constata :

- Merde les matérias tombent pas du ciel, c'est quoi ces opérateurs pourris.

- Bon sang, dit Denis. Guillaume, on n'est pas dans la matrice ! On est dans Final Fantasy 7 !

- Je suis pas con non plus, c'était juste que je pensais plus rationnel d'être dans la matrice que dans Final Fantasy 7.

- Je vois pas trop comment tu trouves l'un plus rationnel que l'autre… réfléchissait à haute voix Thomas. Comment on est arrivé là ?

La musique d'ambiance put à nouveau s'exprimer pleinement quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que le trio récupère la parole, en commençant par Thomas :

- Vous pensez pas qu'on rêve ? C'est le plus logique non ?

- Avec un mal de crâne comme ça ? Ca m'a l'air suffisamment réel pour que je n'ai pas besoin de me pincer… remarqua Denis.

Guillaume était devenu un peu pâle.

- Quoi ? lui demanda Thomas. T'as vu Séphiroth ?

- Haaaaa ! hurla Guillaume en levant sa main droite et en se mettant à sautiller sur place de douleur. Je saigne ! Je vais me vider de mon sang !

Sa main était en effet ensanglantée et une belle coupure lui traversait toute la paume de la main. Denis siffla et dit :

- Ha ouais, pas mal la blessure. C'est les os ou les tendons qu'on voit là ?

- Et tu souffrais pas avant ? s'interrogea Thomas.

- Déconnez pas, s'écria Guillaume. Faut faire quelque chose sinon je vais crever en me vidant de mon sang !

- On a peut-être des trucs de soins dans nos sacs ?

Tout le monde s'intéressa à nouveaux aux fameux sacs, qui commençaient à s'ennuyer un peu depuis la découverte du décor. Un nouveau choc attendait les trois amis.

- Mais c'est quoi ce sac à dos ! s'étonna Denis. C'est un paquetage de l'armée ou quoi !

Le monstrueux sac à dos kaki aux dimensions imposantes et bien rectangulaires semblait tout droit sortir des surplus militaires. A moins qu'il ne se révèle être un kit de camping pour survie en milieu extrême, étant donné la quantité surprenante de contenu qui semblait vouloir en déborder, et des points d'attache qui en recouvraient les flancs.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce machin ? s'exclama quant à lui Thomas. C'est trop la classe !

Celui de Thomas était de taille plus petite que la moyenne, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir l'air d'être rempli à ras bord. Il y avait des motifs de flamme qui remontaient sur les côtés et le devant du sac, avec une petite poche frontale qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir.

- Je suis pas d'accord ! s'écria par contre Guillaume. Le mien il est moche !

En ce qui concernait le sac de Guillaume, il était noir, de taille plus ou moins conventionnelle, mais bien plus original avec ses lourds renforts de structure et ses curieuses sangles qui occupaient la majorité de la surface frontale.

- Bah, commenta Denis. Il est noir, c'est quand même plus la classe que si ça avait été rose bonbon !

- Mais je m'en fous ! Vous avez la classe avec vos sacs et pas moi !

- Non ! s'exclama Thomas. Moi, j'ai la classe ! Et pas vous !

Thomas venait de sortir de la petite poche frontale de son sac une paire de lunettes de soleil avec des flammes sur les montures et se prenait soudain pour un dieu vivant.

- Bon, dit Denis pour détourner la conversation. Et si on pensait à sauver Guillaume ?

- Et si au lieu de fouiller dans nos sacs on allait à l'infirmerie en face pour le soigner ?

- On paye avec quoi ? T'as des Gils ? lui demanda Denis.

- Merde, je vais vraiment crever là…

Tout le monde se mit à fouiller le contenu de son sac. Tâche curieusement plus facile une fois qu'on avait de la lumière et les idées un peu mieux en place, ajouté au fait le contenu du sac semblant finalement pas si chargé que ça, et assez organisé même (mais ça n'allait pas durer longtemps, à l'évidence). Ce fut Thomas qui s'écria en premier après seulement quelques dixièmes de secondes :

- Tadaaam !

- C'est quoi ce truc ? demanda Guillaume perplexe.

- Un spray de soin ! lui répondit Thomas.

- Mais… remarqua Denis. Y a pas ça dans Final Fantasy ?

- Et alors on s'en fout, tu crois qu'ils ont des sacs à dos dans Final Fantasy ? commenta Thomas alors qu'il commençait à secouer la bouteille pour en asperger la plaie.

- Tiens c'est con ça j'y avais jamais pensé. Aucun des héros n'a de sac à dos…

Alors que Guillaume restait perplexe à la remarque de Thomas, ce dernier commença à appliquer le spray sur son patient.

- Attention, s'exclama-t-il, ça va piquer un peu, c'est de l'alcool à 70°.

- Naaaaaaaaannnn !

- Mouarf, je déconne, t'inquiète pas.

- Bon sang, observa Denis. C'est moi ou ça cicatrise à vue d'œil ?

- Y a pas de doutes, on est pas dans notre monde.

Guillaume resta silencieux à la remarque. Une petite larme apparaissait au coin de l'œil. Denis l'observa avec curiosité.

- Ben qu'est-ce que t'as Guillaume ? On dirait que t'es en état de choc ?

Guillaume resta silencieux, mais visiblement il lui arrivait quelque chose…

- Ha merde ! s'écria Thomas. Y a marqué que c'est de l'alcool à 90° !

- YAAHAAAAA ! JE VAIS TE BUTER SALE ENFOIRE !


	3. Chap 2 : Une histoire de classe

Les auteurs : Denis, Guillaume et Thomas.

Thème : Fanfic Final Fantasy 7, aventure/action/comédie/humour (déconseillé aux âmes sensibles)

Statut : démarrée le 01/09/2005

Chapitre : modifié le 12/11/05

Emails :  
Denis : denis(underscore)predator(a)hotmail(point)com  
Guillaume : maitredestenebre(a)hotmail(point)com  
Thomas : kaihansen3004(a)hotmail(point)com

Remerciements à Lilalou10 pour ses corrections.

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Après avoir découvert qu'ils étaient vraisemblablement dans l'univers de Final Fantasy 7, les trois compagnons ont également découvert qu'ils étaient pourvus chacun d'un sac à dos au contenu hétéroclite, ce qui a d'ailleurs permis de sauver Guillaume d'une mort atroce… Encore que…

**Final Fantasy Beta 7.0.3 reloaded 2 la résurrection**

Chapitre 2 : Une histoire de classe

- Arrête-toi connard !

- Je te sauve la vie et c'est comme ça que je suis remercié ?

- J'aurais moins souffert en mourant !

Denis était assis dans les herbes sur le bord de la ruelle, regardant Guillaume poursuivre Thomas depuis plus d'un quart d'heure. D'abord intéressé par le spectacle, il avait fini par se lasser et explorait donc plus profondément son sac…

- Un sac de couchage… Les piquets de tente qui vont avec la toile… les ficelles… une carte d'état-major, une carte tactique des différentes villes, une boussole, des jumelles, des vision de nuit, un crayon avec un carnet… une trousse de premier secours… des rations… Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ! Y a que des trucs inutiles ! Je vais me faire chier sans ma PSP !

Denis inspecta avec rigueur le fond de son sac et fut à peine rassuré par les autres objets qu'il put y trouver. A défaut d'être intéressants comme les premiers, ils étaient bien au contraire encore tous plus inutiles les uns que les autres. Heureusement, il vit quelque chose qui attira soudainement toute son attention…

Guillaume et Thomas décidèrent alors d'un cessez-le-feu temporaire pour pouvoir aller voir ce qui faisait pousser tous ces cris de joie à Denis.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Tu vois pas que tu nous déranges alors que j'allais pouvoir l'étrangler !

- Ha ha ha ! Vous verrez bien !

Denis partit alors comme une flèche en direction du magasin de fringues en face de la petite place. Thomas et Guillaume se regardèrent curieusement.

- C'est moi ou il avait des fringues sous le bras, avec son sac ?

- Il a dû les sortir de son sac, justement… On devrait vérifier les nôtres aussi, conseilla Thomas.

Une petite minute de fouille plus tard…

- Attends… dit Thomas dépité. C'est tout nul ce qu'il y a dans ce sac…

- Ha bon ?

- Un téléphone portable, le spray de soin à 90°, une paire de gant en tissu, un baladeur CD, les CD qui vont avec, un multitap PS2, une… pelote de laine, des… heu…

- Quoi ? Quoi ? s'écria Guillaume.

- Et bien… Des paquets de bonbons…

- Non ! Fais voir ! Envoie-moi un paquet !

- Non, c'est bon !

- Allez ! Qu'est-ce que tu caches d'autre !… Mais… Mais ! Y a une peluche Hamtaro là !

- Ouais, bon, ça va ! T'as quoi de beau, toi, au lieu de te foutre de moi ?

- Moi j'ai la classe avec mon couteau ! s'exclama Guillaume.

- Ouais, ben arrête de faire l'andouille et replie-le avant de te recouper. Je suis sûr que t'as pas envie que je te soigne à nouveau.

- Ouais, ça j'ai vu que t'étais naze en premier secours ! J'ai plein de trucs moi, une paire de roller, une clef à écrou, des balles de ping-pong… heu… un sachet d'engrais ?

- Tu m'avais caché tes passions de jardinerie…

Guillaume usa alors d'un habile stratagème pour détourner la conversation…

- Regarde ! J'ai aussi un PC portable, des CD de jeux et de films, et la souris qui va bien avec !

- Et tu vas faire marcher ça comment, dis-moi ?

- Quelle question stupide ! Bon sang, tu me fais peur des fois.

- Parce que tu as l'espoir que tu puisses recharger ta batterie sur le secteur, peut-être…

- Ha tiens c'est pas con ça… Tu crois que c'est compatible avec de l'énergie Mako une batterie ?

- A ton avis ?

- Hum. Etant donné que l'univers est japonais, on risque de se retrouver avec du courant secteur en 110 Volts, ça va être chiant quoi… Hé, mais ton téléphone portable aussi.

- On s'en fout pas mal, de toute façon il ne capte pas ici… Ca m'aurait surpris de toute manière… Tiens… Mais c'est quoi là dans mon sac ?

- Hey ! s'exclama la voie de Denis dans leur dos. Regardez la classe !

Revêtu d'un treillis et d'une veste camouflés vert et kaki, auquel venait s'ajouter les rangers et les genouillères, Denis regardait ses amis avec un air blasé de mercenaire endurci. Une classe terrible, mais assez éphémère tout de même, dès qu'il se mit à commenter sa tenue…

- Vous ne trouvez pas que le sac à dos est trop gros ? Et puis il n'est pas exactement camouflé de la même couleur. Ca casse un peu tout…

- Pousse-toi !

Thomas partit comme une flèche en direction du magasin en sortant de son sac les vêtements qu'il venait d'y trouver, immédiatement suivi par Guillaume qui avait renversé le contenu de son sac pour en atteindre le fond… Il lui fallut d'ailleurs une bonne minute pour réussir à tout refaire rentrer correctement… A condition qu'on désigne par « correctement » le désordre le plus complet…

Et donc, quelques secondes d'essayage plus tard…

- Y a pas à dire, constata Guillaume, le sac est vraiment nul… pour le reste…

Guillaume arborait un regard ténébreux, le sourire presque démoniaque, recouvert par son épais et long manteau noir qui laissait à peine entrevoir les vêtements tout aussi sombres qu'il portait dessous.

- Ha ha ha ! Je sais pas comment on est arrivé ici, mais rien à foutre.

Thomas portait avec une classe décontractée une magnifique chemise à fleur bleue et blanche, tout en contraste avec son pantalon noir sur lequel remontaient des flammes qui partaient chacune de la face extérieure du pied et remontaient jusqu'au niveau des genoux.

- Ouais, bof… dit Denis. J'ai quand même plus la classe.

- Avec les sacs, je dis pas, lui répondit Guillaume. Mais sans le sac je t'assure que je suis l'incarnation d'un dieu.

- Non mais laissez tomber, moi j'ai les lunettes de soleil assorties, vous êtes éclatés à plates coutures.

- Ouais peut-être mais…

- Ho ! s'exclama Thomas. C'est bon, on s'en fout en fait, on a mieux à faire que parler de ça !

- Ha oui ? Comme quoi ?

- Comme aller taper la causette avec Tifa dans son Bar au secteur 7 ! s'écria Thomas.

- Ha mais oui ! ajouta Guillaume. Si on est dans le jeu, on doit pouvoir voir les héros !

Alors que Thomas était déjà en train de baver, Denis regarda autour de lui et conclut :

- Bon, on est sans le moindre doute possible au Wall Market du Secteur 6… donc la porte d'accès au Secteur 7, c'est par là…

Le groupe se dirigea donc dans la direction que Denis avait indiquée. Qu'il ait un bon sens de l'orientation et une bonne mémoire visuelle pouvaient être des arguments qui justifiaient qu'on ne discutât pas sa proposition. Mais pour être exact…

- Ca va c'est pas trop dur, dit Guillaume. De toute manière y a toujours qu'un seul chemin possible pour aller d'un point à un autre, et comme le Secteur 6 et 7 sont côte à côte ça simplifie.

- Faut voir, répondit Thomas. Dans le jeu y a pas de problème, mais c'est peut-être pas exactement pareil une fois qu'on se retrouve dans l'univers lui-même…

- Ha ouais ? Du genre ?

- Je sais pas moi. Les héros ne saignent pas, par exemple.

- Et puis on n'est pas en train de se voir en vue de dessus non plus, ajouta Denis

- C'est des détails, soupira Guillaume.

- Ca change tout quand même.

- Mais non, mais non, soupira-t-il à nouveau. Regardez un petit coup de spray et ça repart. Les passants ont l'air aussi abrutis que quand on jouait, et puis… et puis cette putain de musique d'ambiance commence à me saouler sévère !

- Elle n'est pas si mal, répondit Denis. Y a pire je pense…

L'équipe arriva à la porte de séparation des Secteurs. Juste à côté se trouvait le petit parc avec le toboggan et les balançoires. Après une petite tentation d'aller faire un coup de toboggan, ils continuèrent en direction du bar nommé « le Septième Ciel » (on est plus des gamins quand même…).

- J'espère qu'on n'est pas en train d'arriver au mauvais moment, s'interrogea Guillaume.

- Comment ça ? lui demanda Denis.

- Au moment de la destruction du pilier, répondit Thomas. Ca serait con de finir écrasé avec le Secteur 7 comme trois bouffons alors qu'on viens juste d'arriver dans ce monde.

- Ha, okay, répondit alors Denis. Pas de risques, je serais capable d'entendre le moindre coup de feu à 5 kilomètres à la ronde, et pour l'instant c'est le calme plat.

Pour accompagner les paroles de Denis, un grondement sourd retentit soudainement, suivi immédiatement par les vibrations du sol qui l'accompagnaient. Un léger sentiment de panique survola le groupe, mais finalement le grondement se tut et la plaque ne s'écroula pas. Ce moment d'adrénaline passé, il fut décidé de prendre une petite pause pour faire le point.

- C'était quoi à votre avis ? demanda Thomas.

- J'aurais dit que c'était mon estomac qui criait famine, mais en fait non, pas aussi fort, répondit Denis.

- Parle pas de bouffe, s'il te plaît, dit Guillaume. C'était proche d'une explosion, non ?

- Y a quoi comme explosion possible à Midgar ?

- Le réacteur 1 et 5 ? proposa Denis.

- Ouais, ça nous laisse encore du temps alors…

- Dites, s'exclama Guillaume. C'est moi ou…

- Ou quoi ?

Guillaume tendit le doigt vers un tas de terre qui semblait remuer de lui-même à quelques mètres.

- C'est quoi ce machin ? s'interrogea Denis.

Le tas de terre sembla exploser, et au milieu de la poussière apparut une ignoble sangsue violette avec des pattes, qui semblait également avoir très faim. Il y eut alors deux autres explosions et ce fut autant de congénères de la première créature qui se dégagèrent du sol en gesticulant leurs mandibules et leurs pattes acérées.

- Ca répond à ta question ? questionna Guillaume.

- Merde, s'écria Thomas, ces trucs sont dans le chemin. Faut les dégommer !

- Heu… s'interrogea Denis avec perplexité. Comment ça ?

- Comme ça ! cria Thomas en enfilant ses gants et chargeant comme un bourrin.

- A moi l'exp ! hurla Guillaume en se précipitant sur une bestiole, tout en faisant tournoyer son couteau.

Thomas sauta si vite sur la pauvre créature qu'elle n'eut pas la moindre chance de l'esquiver. Elle se prit un enchaînement de directs et de crochets qui ne lui laissa aucune chance de contre-attaque.

La seconde bestiole eut tout juste plus de chance, étant suffisamment prompte à bloquer les attaques d'arme blanche avec ses pattes. Le duel aurait put durer longtemps en suivant les règles de l'art. Néanmoins le violent coup de pompe que la sangsue se prit sur la tronche brisa sa garde et fit pencher la balance de l'équilibre du combat.

Denis vit par contre la troisième créature lui foncer dessus à pleine vitesse, et dans un soudain éclair d'instinct de survie, eut juste le temps de prendre son sac à dos pour la repousser d'un violent coup.

- Vous êtes marrants, s'écria-t-il, j'ai rien pour me battre !

- Je m'en fous, lui répondit Thomas, démerde-toi !

- Patiente deux secondes, ajouta Guillaume, je finis celui-là et je vais leveler sur le tien.

Denis avait dû poser un genou à terre, déséquilibré par son contre. La bestiole se retourna alors, visiblement peu dérangée par le coup de sac à dos, et commença une charge pour attaquer à nouveau. Denis attrapa alors le caillou sur lequel se trouvait sa main, et le lança droit sur la bestiole. Cette dernière n'apprécia pas vraiment le traitement et se recula en couinant. A son grand malheur, ce fut bientôt une véritable grêle de cailloux qui s'abatit sur elle.

- Va crever, saloperie !

Thomas fit preuve d'un talent au combat qui le surprit lui-même, les années d'expériences d'entraînement au catch démontrant soudain toute leur puissance. Aucun coup de poing ne ratait sa cible, et pareil pour les coups de pieds. Le restant des techniques devrait ne lui poser aucun problème, espéra-t-il.

Pour Guillaume, il n' y avait finalement rien de bien différent à d'habitude en ce qui concernait son maniement de l'arme blanche, une cible vivante en plus, ainsi que peu de différence avec sa patience et son fair-play habituel.

Quant à Denis… bon… hum, on va pas dire qu'il excellait dans le lancé de caillou, mais on pourra comparer ça à un lancé de grenade. Et Denis était bon pour lancer les grenades…

Un coup de coude violent écrasa la première sangsue, accompagné d'une projection violente contre un mur qui acheva de la pulvériser en un tas visqueux. La seconde créature manqua de peu de finir trépanée, mais son funeste destin la frappa quand même, ou plus exactement une lame qui finit par toucher un ou deux autres organes sensibles. Pour la troisième bête, une mort par lapidation fut évitée de justesse, mais elle ne put échapper à l'impact malencontreux entre sa tête et la semelle de ranger qui se précipita à sa rencontre…

- Yeah ! Victory !

Joignant le geste à la parole, Thomas prit la pose, la main droite sur la hanche et le doigt de la main gauche sur la monture de ses lunettes pour les remettre en place, bien qu'elles n'aient pas bougé d'un millimètre. Guillaume fit tournoyer son couteau d'une main à l'autre en se retournant pour faire voleter son long manteau. Quant à Denis…

- Et merde, j'ai pas de pose de victoire…

- Putain ! hurla Guillaume. C'est quoi ce bordel !

- Ben quoi ? Il a pas eu le temps d'y penser c'est tout.

- Non mais ! Mais ! MAIS ! Ils laissent pas de Gils en crevant ! Ni d'objets ! continua de hurler Guillaume.

- Ô mon Dieu ! ajouta Thomas.

- Et en plus ils ne fondent pas en devenant rouge quand ils meurent… constata Denis.

- On s'en fout de la façon qu'ils crèvent ! Le problème c'est qu'on ne va pas avoir de thune si le lattage de monstre n'est pas rentable !

- Regardez dans vos sacs ! C'est peut être apparu !

Malgré une fouille, rien ne semblait avoir changé. Après de nombreux jurons et deux ou trois autres génocides de sangsues, le groupe arriva donc dépité au quartier habité du secteur 7.

- Rhaaaa j'ai faim, je veux bouffer quelque chose, soupira Denis.

- On n'a pas un rond, on est dans la merde.

- Ha mais je suis con, j'ai des rations dans mon sac, se rappela soudain Denis.

- Ouais, lui répondit Guillaume. Mais ça nous permettra pas de se payer un verre chez Tifa. J'hallucine, comment c'est trop naze…

- Finalement c'est pas si cool que ça d'être dans Final Fantasy…

Denis n'écouta pas la dernière remarque de Thomas, car il s'était mis à courir vers un bâtiment sur le bord de la rue. Thomas s'étonna :

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend encore ?

- Il va racketter quelqu'un ? C'est pas con.

- Venez voir, on est sauvé ! cria alors Denis au loin.

Le bâtiment avait une enseigne peinte sur de la tôle ondulée. « Bounty Hunter » s'inscrivait en larges lettres bleues sur un fond couleur rouille. Denis s'était déjà précipité à l'intérieur, aussi les deux autre le suivirent, plutôt sceptique. Une fois que Thomas et Guillaume furent rentrés à l'intérieur, ils purent voir un vieil homme derrière un comptoir qui discutait avec Denis. Les murs avait des affiches placardées un peu partout, parlant toutes plus ou moins de boulot plus ou moins dangereux à rémunérations généralement plus ou moins proportionnelles. Ce qui faisait certainement beaucoup de plus ou moins dans la même phrase. Le plus intéressant tout de même, était la liste des rémunérations pour la « chasse ». Le patron du magasin entassait des Gils.

- Nous disons donc quatorze « Whole Eater ». Ca nous fait donc 750 Gils et 3 Potions.

- Moi aussi je veux ma thune ! s'écria soudain Guillaume.

- Eh mais d'où ça sort ça ? demanda Thomas.

- Je sais pas, mais je pense qu'avec ça doit y avoir moyen de s'acheter une arme correcte, et peut-être même à boire.

Le patron du « Bounty Hunter » continua tranquillement :

- Alors. 950 Gils, 2 Potions et 2 Queux de Phénix. Voila.

- Direction le Septième Ciel ! s'exclama survolté Guillaume.

- Attends-nous quand même, soupira Thomas. D'où provient l'argent des primes, dites-moi ?

- Une partie vient des financements de la Shinra, une autre partie des commerçants et habitants du Secteur, lui répondit le patron.

- Je veux bien que les habitants du coin payent pour leur sécurité, mais pourquoi la Shinra ?

- Ca fait partie du budget « maintien de l'ordre »… Il paraît que c'est le maire qui a trafiqué les budgets pour qu'on puisse faire ça. Mais si vous voulez mon avis, ça ne lui ressemble pas, il est trop feignant pour ça. Ca doit être son assistant. Ca vous fera donc 900 Gils, 1 Potion et 2 Ethers.

Denis et Thomas sortirent alors du bâtiment, et commencèrent à courir.

- Bon faut rattraper l'autre poivrot.

- Ha merde, jura Denis. J'ai oublié de demander un truc !

- Pas le temps. C'était quoi ?

- Comment il a su que j'en avais tué quatorze ?

- Et alors ? Le mec dans la grotte qui te file le Mythril, tu crois qu'il fait comment pour deviner le nombre des combats qu'a fait Aerith ?

- Ouais, laisse tomber, question stupide.


	4. Chap 3 : Même pas de Coca

Les auteurs : Denis, Guillaume et Thomas.

Thème : Fanfic Final Fantasy 7, aventure/action/comédie/humour (déconseillé aux âmes sensibles)

Statut : démarrée le 01/09/2005

Chapitre : modifié le 12/11/05

Emails :  
Denis : denis(underscore)predator(a)hotmail(point)com  
Guillaume : maitredestenebre(a)hotmail(point)com  
Thomas : kaihansen3004(a)hotmail(point)com

Remerciements à Lilalou10 pour ses corrections.

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Affamés mais les poches finalement remplies de quelques Gils, l'équipe arrive enfin devant le Bar de Tifa…

**Final Fantasy Beta 7.0.3 reloaded 2 la résurrection**

Chapitre 3 : Même pas de Coca

- Ca y est les mecs… souffla Thomas.

- On y est… ajouta Denis.

- Pincez-moi pour que j'en sois certain… Non Denis ! s'écria alors Guillaume. Finalement c'est pas la peine ! Lâche-moi !

- Flûte… Bon… On fait quoi ?

- On prend racine ? tenta Thomas.

- Pas la peine d'essayer de faire de l'humour, on voit bien que tu baves…

- Alors à l'assaut ! répondit-il.

Thomas rentra donc dans le « Septième ciel », suivi de ses deux camarades. Mais manque de chance pour eux, ce fut Marlène qui accueillit tout le monde.

- Désolé le bar n'est pas ouvert, repassez plus tard…

Le trio se retrouva donc à nouveau dans la rue, l'air déconfit. Thomas s'écria :

- Non, j'y crois pas ! Ouuuuuiiiin….

- Bah ! On va attendre, ils vont sûrement arriver vu qu'ils ont fait exploser le réacteur 5. Pleure pas Guillaume, Tifa va revenir.

- Bouhou, même pas un petit verre à boire…

- Ha oui, soupira Denis, j'avais oublié que toi tu préférais Aerith, la charmante petite marchande de…

Denis s'arrêta tout court au milieu de sa phrase et se mit à renifler l'air, les yeux fermés… Ses amis le regardèrent avec surprise et essayèrent de sentir eux aussi l'odeur qui pouvait attirer l'attention de leur camarade… en vain… Denis rouvrit alors les yeux et s'exclama :

- Je vous propose qu'on aille tous faire nos courses !

Un silence répondit à sa proposition, et Denis put alors remarquer que Thomas et Guillaume étaient en train de le dévisager…

- Ben…… Quoi ?

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Faire du shopping, c'est pour les gonzesses… le sermonna Thomas.

- Ha okay, soupira Denis. Bon, faites ce que vous voulez, moi j'ai trouvé un magasin bien.

- Un magasin de jeux vidéo ?

Guillaume se frotta les yeux et dit :

- Non, encore mieux…

Thomas manqua de laisser tomber sa mâchoire et parvint à bégayer :

- Un… Un… magasin…de… d'armes !

A l'intérieur du magasin, situé une centaine de mètres plus bas dans la rue, une forte odeur de poudre envahissait l'air et devait se répandre en petites quantités autour du bâtiment, ce qui avait permis à Denis de le trouver les yeux fermés. Ce qui n'était en rien exceptionnel, vu qu'on pouvait aller du Bar au magasin d'armes en traçant une ligne droite… Le vendeur fut quelque peu surpris lorsqu'il vit trois fous se battre pour arriver à passer en premier le seuil de la porte de son magasin.

Ce fut Thomas qui sortit victorieux du duel, profitant allégrement que son style de combat était basé sur le corps à corps. Guillaume s'en sortit plutôt bien avec la seconde place… Quand à Denis… Il commença à envisager la possibilité qu'il était vraiment une quiche en close-combat…

- Bonjour ! s'écria Thomas.

- Vous avez quoi dans vos stocks ! renchérit Guillaume qui se fichait des principes de politesse dans ce genre de situation.

Thomas se porta acquéreur d'une magnifique paire de gants renforcés en métal, pour la modique somme de 320 Gils. Comme il n'avait plus assez pour le Bijou en charbon, il hésita à acquérir le cercle Mythril à 350 Gils. Se demandant alors soudain comment cet objet allait pouvoir augmenter sa défense, il décida plutôt d'acheter une valeur sure, c'est-à-dire une bonne vieille épaulière en fer pour 300 Gils.

Guillaume prit quant à lui, avec un rire nerveux, une épée Mythril à 1000 Gils, après avoir été néanmoins contraint de revendre une queue de Phénix. Il revendit d'ailleurs sa deuxième queue de Phénix, se rappelant qu'il devait aussi lui rester de l'argent pour les verres qu'il allait se prendre au bar. De toute manière, se dit-il, les queues de Phénix, c'est pour les noobs, les PGM n'en ont pas besoin dans FF. Une fois qu'il eut fini de faire tournoyer sa magnifique épée dans tous les sens, manquant de trancher un truc ou deux d'utile aux voisins (genre un bras ou une tête…), il la rangea sur son sac à dos, bénissant les Dieux de la création d'avoir pensé aux sangles d'attache qui n'étaient pas si moches que ça quand on y repensait…

Denis manqua de s'évanouir quand il acheta son fusil d'assaut « Type 89 », en dotation dans l'armée Japonaise. Il lui en coûta donc 350 Gils. Il garda le reste pour des choses plus utiles que des objets ou des grenades… hum… Non, en fait, il ne garda par les Gils qu'il lui restait… Il prit quatre grenades à 80 Gils chacune et dut se mordre les doigts pour ne pas dépenser ses derniers Gils pour une dernière petite grenade. Parce qu'après tout, une grenade ne paye pas une nuit à l'Hôtel… Encore que…

Après cette bonne petite heure passée à dépenser le fruit de leurs durs combats, la troupe repart pleine d'espoir en direction du bar. Un espoir qui semble récompensé, il semblerait qu'il y ait de l'animation à l'intérieur du « Septième Ciel ».

- Attendez ! s'exclama Thomas en arrêtant le restant de l'équipe. J'ai pensé à un truc. Faut pas qu'on rentre comme ça, faut d'abord qu'on réfléchisse.

- A quoi ? demanda Guillaume les yeux ronds.

- Haaa… s'exclama Denis en levant le doigt. Je sais, notre « background ».

- Exactement.

- De quoi ?

- On peut pas leur dire qui on est, continua Denis, faut monter un tuc cohérent.

- Un truc cohérent… dit pensivement Guillaume.

- Ouais, quelque chose qui puisse expliquer pourquoi on est là, pourquoi on sait des trucs… Tu piges ? lui demanda Thomas plein d'espoir.

- Okay, répondit Guillaume sûr de lui-même. Alors moi je suis le dernier des Highlander et je trimballe une super épée pour venger mon peuple, Denis est un ex-membre d'élite des forces spéciales, et toi tu es un champion national de catch en tournée mondiale pour défendre ton titre.

Denis et Thomas manquèrent de se taper le front contre les murs de désespoir…

- Bordel ! Mais non ! On a dit cohérent !

- Ha bon ? s'interrogea Guillaume. Tu trouves qu'un chien rouge qui parle, un ex-Turk mort-vivant et une peluche qui fait des prédictions c'est des backgrounds plus cohérents que ceux que je viens de trouver ?

Aussi y eut-il quelques longues minutes de délibération…

Le trio rentra alors et Guillaume commença :

- Trois verres, s'il vous plaît.

- Le Bar est fermé ce soir, lui répondit la jeune femme qui tenait le Bar.

Denis se pencha vers Thomas et lui dit à voix basse :

- Ha, on est le soir… c'est pas évident de deviner l'heure avec cette foutue plaque, tu penses pas ?

Thomas lui répondit par un silence qui en disait long… Il fallait tout de même dire que Tifa était devant lui…

- Ha non, effectivement tu ne penses pas, constata Denis d'un air désespéré. Ou bien plus exactement tu ne penses plus… Ferme au moins la bouche, que ça soit présentable.

Guillaume ne se soucia pas du monologue de Denis et continua comme convenu, prenant un ton sérieux et grave (quel acteur, je vous jure…).

- Ho ? Le Bar est déjà fermé ? A cette heure ?

- C'est une fermeture exceptionnelle… lui répondit Tifa sans se démonter.

- Pour fêter le demi-succès de ce soir, ou pour en tirer les enseignements ? lui répondit-il tranquillement.

Un long silence suivit…

- Vous prendrez quoi comme consommation ? demanda alors Tifa.

Guillaume s'assit tranquillement au bar et répondit :

- Un truc alcoolisé, n'importe lequel.

Thomas et Denis s'assirent alors. Le premier demanda avec difficulté :

- Du… Coca…

- Du quoi ? lui demanda Tifa, surprise.

- Non, du jus de fruit, corrigea Denis. Un truc dans le genre, quoi.

- Okay…

Tifa servit les boissons aux trois clients spéciaux. Denis se demanda encore si ils avaient vraiment fait un bon choix en choisissant ce type d'approche, car elle les plaçait quand même en situation de conflit. Guillaume était plutôt en train de calculer qu'avec l'argent qu'il lui restait, il pouvait encore demander une bonne dizaine de verres. Quand à Thomas, il valait mieux ne pas savoir à quoi il pouvait penser… Tifa partit alors dans l'arrière-salle, laissant ses visiteurs seuls. Denis tourna tranquillement la tête en direction du flipper. Si tout se déroulait comme prévu, ça ne devrait plus être long.

Et comme prévu, le flipper s'enfonça brusquement dans le sol, et remonta en quatrième vitesse chargé à craquer de toute l'équipe d'Avalanche. Biggs et Wedge se mirent en travers de la porte de sortie, et Barret s'avança vers les visiteurs, couvrant par la même occasion Jessie et Tifa. Il s'exclama alors d'une voix forte et impérieuse :

- Qui êtes-vous !

- Denis.

- Guillaume.

- Kai Hansen.

Denis et Guillaume regardèrent furieusement Thomas.

- Ho, si on peut même pas choisir un pseudonyme… Moi c'est Thomas, enchanté de te rencontrer Barret !

- Quoi ! S'exclama l'équipe d'Avalanche.

- Soyez pas jaloux ! continua-t-il tranquillement. Laissez moi le temps de finir. Enchanté Biggs, Wedge et Jessie. (relevant ses lunettes pour regarder Tifa) Salut Tifa. Ca boume ?

- Ca fait pas un peu pourri comme réplique ? souffla Guillaume à l'oreille de Denis.

- Laisse, Don Juan est en action… lui répondit discrètement son ami.

Barret, bien que surpris, demanda à nouveau :

- Qui êtes vous bon sang ?

Thomas se leva et dit d'une manière théâtrale :

- Nos sommes des fantômes du passé !

Un silence de totale incompréhension s'installa dans l'assemblée…

- Thomas, soupira Denis, quand t'auras fini de faire l'andouille…

- Mais quoi ? s'exclama-t-il. Elle claque cette réplique de Wesker dans Resident Evil Code Veronica !

- Oui mais comme tu dis, c'est dans Resident Evil, commenta Guillaume.

- Bof, s'entêta Thomas. Même hors contexte c'est la classe, je trouve.

- Pas du tout, lui répliqua Guillaume. La classe, c'est de dire : « Nous sommes des démons du futur ».

Denis se frappa le front en envisageant la situation qui allait suivre… il soupira pour lui-même :

- Mais bordel, j'ai rien fait pour mériter ça… Ou alors si, mais pas à ce point-là quand même…

- Fantôme, c'est mieux !

- Non ! Démon !

- Fantôme !

- Démon !

- Mais putain, on s'en fout les mecs…

- Fantôme !

- Démon !

- J'AI DIT QU'ON S'EN FOUTAIT !

L'intervention de Denis ramena le calme quelques secondes. Thomas lui dit alors :

- Vas-y trouve mieux à dire que nous peut-être.

- Facile, on dit ce qu'on a convenu, sans raconter n'importe quoi.

- Ben tu t'en charges alors, ronchonna Guillaume.

Avalanche avait un peu du mal à suivre les énergumènes qui se trouvaient actuellement en interrogatoire. Barret reprit ses esprits et retrouva où il en était :

- Heu… Vous avez fini à la fin !

- Bon ça va, lui répondit Denis. C'est pas parce que t'as un flingue automatique à la place du bras qu'il faut t'énerver.

- Ta phrase n'a aucun rapport, commenta Guillaume.

- T'es pas content peut-être ? lui répondit Denis avec un regard noir.

- Ben non, sinon je la ramènerais pas.

- Laisse-moi finir, on en reparlera après, lui dit-il avant de se retourner vers Avalanche. On n'est pas venu pour chercher les ennuis. On est juste des chasseurs de primes de passage dans le coin, alors on voulait en profiter pour pouvoir croiser les membres d'Avalanche.

- Comment as-tu su qu'on était ici ? lui demanda le grand noir.

- Bof. Avec un leader qui a un bras mécanique armé, votre groupe d'éco-terroristes n'a pas gardé un anonymat très longtemps. Les rumeurs vont vite dans les taudis, particulièrement à Wall Market.

- Qui t'a dit où on était ! s'égosilla alors Barret

- Personne. Ou tout le monde, c'est selon. Il suffisait d'écouter les rumeurs pour finalement en savoir assez sur vous.

Barret en avait visiblement marre des réponses évasives, aussi continua-t-il de manière toujours plus menaçante :

- Qui nous a balancé ! La Shinra nous attendait au réacteur 5 !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je réponde, dit Denis en haussant les épaules. La majorité des gens des taudis n'en ont rien à faire de la planète, tout comme des problèmes de la Shinra.

Tifa s'avança alors à côté de Barret.

- Et la minorité qui reste ?

- Laisse-moi les interroger, Tifa ! lui dit alors Barret.

- La minorité qui reste ? répondit Denis pensivement. Soit c'est des écolos comme vous…

- Soit ? continua Tifa.

Denis haussa les épaules :

- Soit c'est des mecs qui ne pensent qu'au fric…

Barret prit un air suspicieux. En face de lui se trouvaient potentiellement trois mecs qui ne pensaient qu'au fric… Il leur demanda :

- Vous voulez dire quoi par ça ?

Thomas finit son verre et intervint alors dans la conversation :

- Déjà entendu parler de Don Cornéo ?

- Le proxénète du secteur 6 ? demanda Tifa.

- Voilà, lui répondit-il. On a entendu dire qu'il avait fait des affaires juteuses avec la Shinra dernièrement. Ca peut correspondre.

Soudain, Guillaume se leva et se dirigea vers Avalanche. Denis et Thomas se rappelèrent que ce n'était pas trop dans le programme ça…

- Bon on fait la paix, alors baisse ton arme Barret. De toute manière si on voulait se battre on aurait sorti notre matos aussi, dit-il en s'avançant jusqu'à sa hauteur. Tu m'excuseras vieux, j'ai les mains prises par mon verre. Et comme en plus j'ai les mains un peu moites, ça m'embêterais de te faire rouiller. Salut heureux de te rencontrer pour de vrai, s'exclama-t-il en faisant alors la bise à Tifa. Bon vous deux, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le restant d'Avalanche, pas la peine de vous saluer, et toi Jessie t'auras pas le droit à la bise non plus, vous allez bientôt crever de manière inutile et totalement ridicule pour sauver le secteur 7. Profitez bien du peu de temps qu'il vous reste. Mouha ha ha ha ! (rire démoniaque, pour bien vous situer dans le contexte)

Guillaume se retourna vers ses camarades, à moitié sérieux et plié de rire. Mais curieusement ses amis ne riaient pas.

- Ben quoi ? Vous êtes jaloux que j'ai fait la bise à Tifa ?

Guillaume remarqua quand même qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans la scène. Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens pour trouver quoi, mais il avait un peu du mal, la boisson devait être sacrément forte… A moins que…

- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel… s'exclama-t-il.

- J'allais dire.

- Qui a une matéria « Time » sur lui ? demanda Thomas sans espérer la moindre réponse. Ca ressemble à un sort « Stop ».

Toutes les autres personnes de la pièce à part Denis, Guillaume et Thomas étaient figées dans leurs mouvements. Doucement, le décor commença à s'assombrir, puis les personnes aussi. La pièce semblait désormais être en noir et blanc, et les membres d'Avalanche des statues… Denis garda son calme et dit :

- J'ai pas d'explication rationnelle sous la main… quelqu'un a une idée ?

- Moi, lui répondit Thomas, j'en ai une. On pourrait mater Tifa.

- Et quelque chose de plus constructif ? lui demanda alors son ami.

- S'asseoir et attendre que ça passe ? continua Thomas.

Guillaume s'exclama alors horrifié :

- Ha non ! Mon verre est « stoppé » lui aussi !

- Faudrait pas que ça dure trop longtemps ce truc, ça va devenir chiant, commenta Thomas

- On l'a quand même échappé belle, ils ont rien entendu comme ça.

- Comment ça ? s'exclama Guillaume en entendant Denis. Tu veux dire que ça a commencé à s'arrêter avant que je raconte tout ?

- Ouais, on a du bol, t'as pas froissé Barret comme ça.

- Et t'as pas vraiment embrassé Tifa, ajouta Thomas.

- Ha si !

- Non !

- Si !

- Mais vous avez pas fini bordel ! s'écria Denis.

Soudainement, la porte du bar sembla s'éclairer, interrompant la dispute. Le trio put voir que l'encadrure de la porte était désormais remplie par une forme gazeuse sombre qui laissait filtrer des fins rayons de lumière blanche pure. Le curieux phénomène était silencieux et sembla rester stable…

- Hum… C'est quoi encore ce bordel… soupira Denis.

- C'est comme dans Quake, non ? demanda Guillaume. Un portail de téléportation…

Thomas leva un sourcil :

- C'est moi ou quelque chose va en sortir ?

L'équipe sortit immédiatement ses armes et se mit en posture de combat à quelques mètres en face du portail. Ils purent bientôt discerner comme un bruit de pas, ou plutôt de course, et une forme surgit alors du portail… Celle-ci s'arrêta alors et essaya de reprendre son souffle.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Alors tu vois Denis, lui répondit Thomas, c'est ce qu'on appelle une fille. Ca fait partie de la catégorie de l'espèce humaine, mais c'est une femelle…

- Prends-moi pour un con !

- Mais exactement !

- Elle est bizarre, non ? commenta Guillaume sans se soucier des conneries que disaient ses amis.

La jeune femme d'un peu plus d'une vingtaine d'années avait les mains posées sur les genoux et respirait bruyamment en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Nul doute qu'elle avait beaucoup couru, mais pour quelle raison était une question qui les tracassait tous les trois. La surprise disparue, ils purent remarquer qu'elle était vêtue de manière assez curieuse, avec des vêtements en tissu blanc-gris de type synthétique qui étaient mi-long et mi-court, suivant le coté du corps. Deux épaulières d'une matière indéfinie s'étiraient jusqu'à mi-chemin du coude, alors que deux curieuses longues bandes de ce qui paraissait être du tissu s'étendaient à partir des omoplates et semblaient s'animer d'eux-mêmes pour rester suspendus à quelques centimètres du sol… Mais le plus surprenant restait que, de ce qu'ils pouvaient en voir actuellement, la jeune femme avait les cheveux d'un bleu très clair…

Le groupe observa la nouvelle venue, se demandant qui elle pouvait bien être. Dans le doute, Denis garda son arme, alors que Guillaume préféra ranger la sienne. Parce que faire tournoyer son épée dans tous les sens et la rentrer à la volée dans ses attaches, c'était vraiment la classe, et il ne s'en lassait pas de le faire.

- Elle n'est pas dans Final Fantasy 7, non ? demanda d'un air suspicieux Denis.

- Ca me dit rien.

- Et toi Thomas ? Mais ? Qu'est-ce que tu fait ?

Thomas était penché sur le coté, en équilibre sur un pied. Il lui répondit :

- Je vérifie un truc.

- Les espèces de bandes de tissus qu'elle a dans le dos ? C'est drôle, on dirait que c'est vivant, remarqua Denis.

- Si tu le dis. J'essaye surtout de voir jusqu'où est fendue sa robe sur le côté. Je dirais la hanche…

- Ha okay… soupira Denis. Bon, au prochain truc intéressant tu me préviens.

- Désolé, mais j'arrive pas à trouver la marque de ses sous-vêtements…

- Pitiéééééé… commença à gémir Denis en adressant une prière au ciel.

- Y a rien qu'interdit de regarder, lui répondit Thomas.

- C'est pas une raison pour le faire ! Et ne parle pas si fort elle va t'entendre…

La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration et se redressa, visiblement remise de son effort. Le groupe put alors constater qu'elle avait un regard bleu cristallin du même ton que celui de ses cheveux, ces derniers venant se poser sur ses épaules. Elle passa donc sa main sur chaque épaule pour les rejeter en arrière, et esquissa un sourire.

- Alors vous voilà…


	5. Chap 4 : Séries en série

Les auteurs : Denis, Guillaume et Thomas.

Thème : Fanfic Final Fantasy 7, aventure/action/comédie/humour (déconseillé aux âmes sensibles)

Statut : démarrée le 01/09/2005

Chapitre : écrit le 14/11/05

Emails :  
Denis : denis(underscore)predator(a)hotmail(point)com  
Guillaume : maitredestenebre(a)hotmail(point)com  
Thomas : kaihansen3004(a)hotmail(point)com

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Le valeureux groupe (valeureux… mouai ça fait un peu abusé comme qualificatif… passons) a enfin rencontré Avalanche. Malheureusement, le temps semble avoir gelé, et c'est le moment qu'a choisit une étrange inconnue pour arriver au Septième Ciel…

**Final Fantasy Beta 7.0.3 reloaded 2 la résurrection**

Chapitre 4 : Séries en série

La jeune femme les regardait avec un sourire et continua :

- Vous êtes donc les trois anomalies.

Guillaume se gratta la tête et dit avec un air pensif :

- Ha la vache. On m'a déjà appelé de plein de façon, mais « anomalie », je la retient celle là… D'abord, je ne suis pas capable d'éviter les balles, de défoncer 50 types en même temps à mains nues et je ne vole pas, alors tu sais ce qu'elle te dit l'anoma… Attendez, je suis pas l'élu, hein ?

- Je me demande pourquoi j'y avais pas pensé avant comme insulte, marmonna Denis pour lui-même, mais trop fort pour passer inaperçu de Guillaume.

- Espèce d'enfoiré.

- Ha, j'ai trouvé, dit soudain Thomas.

- Quoi ? s'interrogèrent ses deux camarades.

- Elle ne vient pas de notre monde, c'est logique que je ne trouve pas la marque de ses sous-vêtements.

Denis se prit la tête entre ses mains, toujours plus désespéré, et Guillaume constata alors :

- Hey, ça se tient. Elle est peut être pas d'ici non plus.

- Exact, répondit la jeune femme.

Le trio regarda alors attentivement l'inconnue. Alors comme ça elle venait aussi d'ailleurs…

- D'où vous venez alors ? demanda Thomas avec curiosité. Et comment vous savez qu'on ne vient pas non plus d'ici ?

L'inconnue leva le doigt vers le ciel et dit énigmatiquement :

- Je viens d'une sphère supérieure…

- Heu… En français ça donne quoi ? se demanda Denis.

- Trop bien, marmonna Thomas. Après Matrix on a droit à du Xfiles. Si un bouffon arrive à enchaîner sur Friends, je préviens que ça va mal finir…

La jeune femme sourit et continua :

- Je suis une « Gardienne ». Notre rôle est de protéger l'équilibre des sphères pour assurer la sûreté des habitants des sphères…

- Ha ouai, quand même, dit pensivement Denis.

- J'ai rien comprit.

- Pareil.

- Moi non plus en fait, soupira Denis. Vous pouvez pas nous le faire plus simplement, du genre commencer par les bases…

- Ouai, s'exclama Thomas. Un truc simple. Du genre Nom, prénom, age, mensura…

Thomas se prit un coup de pied de Denis dans le tibia.

- Ha connard, me taper comme ça en traître ! On peut même plus déconner ?

- Non, lui répondit Denis l'air furieux. Y en a marre là.

- Moi c'est Guillaume, lui Denis, et le dernier c'est Thomas.

La Gardienne semblait peu surprise par le comportement du trio. Pourtant il y avait de quoi, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire. Elle inclina légèrement la tête en avant et dit :

- Je m'appelle Nélia.

- C'est mignon.

- Thomas, pitié, arrête toi deux secondes.

- Mais quoi ? Je drague pas.

- C'est pas moi qui ai dit que tu draguais.

- Merde.

- A part ça, demanda Guillaume qui était resté assez sérieux, c'est quoi cette histoire de sphère.

- Une sphère est une dimension. Elles sont généralement habitées par des êtres vivants…

- C'est des dimensions parallèles alors ? la coupa Denis

- Comme dans Sliders, trop puissant !

- Non, pas exactement, dit alors Nélia. Une sphère ne possède généralement qu'un seule existence. Par contre, chaque sphère peut engendrer d'autres sphères, continua-t-elle.

- Ben… c'est pareil non ?

- Non, car les sphères filles générées peuvent être radicalement différentes de la sphère mère. Dans votre monde, vous avez généré des sphères qui se sont développées ou ont disparut au fil du temps. Les sphères se fabriquent par la manifestation d'une volonté, d'une imagination, unique ou multiple. Cette sphère n'est qu'une création de votre sphère mère…

- Pas tout compris… remarqua Denis.

- Vous voulez dire qu'ici on est dans une sphère « inférieure » à la notre ? demanda alors Thomas.

- Non, pas inférieure. Juste descendante.

- Vous en savez des choses, dites donc, dit Guillaume en fronçant les sourcils.

Nélia sourit tranquillement et répondit :

- C'est normal.

- Donc Final Fantasy 7 c'est une sphère qui a été crée par notre monde, demanda Denis.

- Exactement.

- Mais on a déjà finit ce jeux des dizaines de fois, ça veux dire qu'on a créé des dizaine de fois une sphère Final Fantasy 7 ?

- Non. Les sphères sont des dimensions différentes. Elles n'ont pas de liens temporels l'unes avec l'autres. Cette sphère est unique.

- Et ça veut dire qu'on est nous même la création d'une autre sphère ?

- Plus ou moins, oui, répondit-elle.

- Ha merde, s'exclama Thomas.

- Putain ! Je le savais ! rétorqua Guillaume. Notre monde est un MMORPG créé par les extra-terrestres ! Ou pire ! Un univers de fiction ou une série de télé-réalité !

- Arrête ton cinéma, marmonna Denis, on se croirait dans un scénario à la South Park.

- Ouai mais dit toi bien que ça craint pour nous, imagine que l'émission fasse faillite…

- Pour dire juste, répondit Nélia, la chose qui « craint » le plus actuellement est ici.

Le trio se regarda avec un air interrogatif, puis ils observèrent tout autour d'eux… Soudain Denis épaula son arme et visa Nélia.

- J'ai trouvé ! C'est toi !

- Pas du tout, c'est bel est bien vous trois, répondit-elle en hochant la tête.

- Ha non, c'est pas possible, je les connais bien, s'exclama Denis. Y a pas de risque.

- Pourquoi je me sens offensé quand tu dis ça, marmonna Guillaume.

- Ouai, pareil pour moi.

- Pourtant vous êtes tous les trois la preuve d'une improbabilité quantique, expliqua-t-elle.

- Hô putain, on est mal !

- Tu m'étonnes, la physique quantique c'est la mort !

- Pitié Nélia, gémit Thomas. J'ai eu mon Bac S option Physique chimie, mais évite les explications compliquées, ça m'arrangerait vraiment.

La jeune femme sembla gênée par cette brusque réaction. Elle resta pensive quelques secondes puis expliqua du plus simplement qu'elle pus :

- La probabilité qu'un objet puisse passer d'une sphère à l'autre est d'une sur quatre trilliards deux cent soixante dix huit billions…

- Ouai, beaucoup quoi… murmura Denis

- Bof, si peux, ajouta Guillaume.

- Une probabilité infime, continua-t-elle. Si faible qu'on la néglige. Mais l'éventualité s'est déjà présentée quelques rares fois, à cause du nombre pratiquement infini de sphères. Seulement on estime que le passage d'un être vivant d'une sphère à l'autre est une probabilité nulle et inexistante.

Nélia s'arrêta quelques secondes, et fit un ample mouvement de la main pour les désigner.

- Mais vous êtes là pour le contredire. C'est la première fois que quelque chose de ce genre arrive. Or il était formel qu'aucun être vivant ne puisse accomplir ceci. Votre présence défi la théorie même d'équilibre des sphères.

Le groupe resta silencieux quelques secondes, réfléchissant à ce que venait de leur dire la mystérieuse Gardienne. Sauf Guillaume, qui avait arrêté d'écouter depuis quelques secondes et faisait tournoyer son couteau pour s'occuper pendant les explications rasoirs. Il demanda alors tranquillement :

- Et c'est quoi le but du jeu en fait ?

Denis et Thomas le regardèrent avec surprise, probablement autant que Nélia.

- Pardon ? lui demanda-t-elle alors.

- Ben dans un jeu, y a toujours un but à atteindre. Alors je demande ce que c'est, vu que ça ne me semble pas encore très clair.

- Je crois qu'on n'est pas du tout dans un jeu, commenta alors Thomas.

- Pas du tout, en effet, ajouta Nélia. Vous êtes désormais soumis à une majorité des règles qui régissent ce monde. Il n'est en rien exclu que vous puissiez être blessé ou tué par cet environnement…

- Ca m'étonne qu'on aurait droit à un menu de chargement de sauvegarde dans cette éventualité, soupira Denis.

- Pour l'instant, il serait préférable que vous interveniez au minimum sur ce monde. Nous n'avons pas la moindre idée de ce qui peut expliquer votre arrivée ici, ni quel peut être votre influence sur ce monde. La décision des grandes instances a été de garder la situation sous surveillance et d'observer son évolution.

- J'ai l'impression de passer pour un rat de laboratoire, bougonna Denis.

- Ils vont pas faire d'expérience sur nous non plus, dit de manière rassurante Thomas, sans pour autant connaître la réponse exacte.

- Pour en revenir à tout à l'heure, dit Guillaume, je suis l'élu ou pas alors ?

- Je défini mal le concept que vous essayez d'exprimer, lui répondit Nélia avec gène. J'ai eu un léger briefing sur la culture de votre sphère, mais je ne connais pas tout.

- Bon, Denis, prend ton fusil d'assaut et tire moi dessus, on va vérifier tout de suite si j'arrête les balles.

- Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?

- Fait pas le con non plus, vise juste à coté quand même, ajouta Guillaume.

- T'es vraiment pas bien, lui dit Denis en secouant la tête.

- Nélia, demanda Thomas. Est-ce qu'on est capable de faire des choses qu'on ne devrait pas pouvoir faire dans notre propre sphère ?

- J'ai déjà répondu à cette question en parlant du fait que vous êtes désormais soumis aux règles qui régissent ce monde.

- Comme quand la blessure a cicatrisée en quelques secondes, remarqua Denis.

- LES MATERIAS ! hurla soudain comme un forcené Guillaume. On va pouvoir utiliser des Matérias !

- Bordel ! Vite ! Au magasin, renchérit Thomas.

- Ca va pas ! Ca coûte mega cher je vous rappel !

Nélia observait avec surprise le groupe qui était soudain en pleine effervescence. Apparemment, ils essayaient de se mettre d'accord sur le prix des matérias et lesquelles acheter…

- Vous pouvez pas nous faire un acompte ? demanda alors Guillaume.

- Et bien…

- Dite ouiiiii… supplia Thomas.

- Je suis désolée, répondit confuse Nélia. Ce n'est pas dans mes aptitudes…

- Ha mince, soupira Denis avec désespoir. C'est pas bien grave, on va juste devoir génocider du monstre…

Guillaume avait prit la direction de la porte pour sortir, mais il y avait le portail en chemin.

- Dit, Nélia, tu pourrais remettre la porte normale et le temps aussi, ce serait pratique pour sortir.

- Je ne vais pas tarder. Je ne peux pas rester avec vous, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire et je dois transmettre les informations à mes supérieurs. Je vous demande encore de ne pas faire de choses qui pourraient entraîner des conséquences graves, ce serait préférable pour tout le monde. Vous devriez reprendre vos places pour ne pas faire un bond dans l'espace du point de vue des occupants de cette pièce.

- Non, vous inquiétez pas, répondit Thomas. On les connaît, c'est pas bien grave.

- Très bien. Alors je dois vous laisser. On se reverra sûrement.

Nélia se retourna alors et franchie le portail de lumière. Ce dernier s'évapora alors et la porte redevint tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

- Houa c'est la classe. Je veux le même, murmura Guillaume.

- Hey les gars, s'exclama Denis. J'ai un stylo ! On en profite pour tagger Avalanche pendant qu'ils sont encore en statue !

- Ouai !

- Non mais ça va pas ! s'exclama alors Thomas. On l'a déjà échappée belle tout à l'heure quand Guillaume a dit n'importe quoi, alors on ne va pas faire pire en plus !

- On leur écrit juste un truc dans le dos alors ! Ils le verront pas !

- Non Denis, pas question. Et n'essaye pas non plus Guillaume. On s'assoit sagement, on les barratine et on se casse.

- Pfffff… Ha chouette, s'exclama Guillaume, je vais pouvoir finir mon verre quand le temps redeviendra normal.

Le temps reprit donc doucement son cour, et Guillaume pus donc boire son verre (cul sec, parce que ça serait con que Nélia revienne et qu'il doive encore attendre avant de pouvoir le finir). Avalanche reprit aussi ses esprits. Tifa murmura alors :

- Hum, peut être qu'il faudrait que j'aille l'interroger…

- Ca va pas ! s'écria Barret. Tu te rends compte de qui est ce mec !

- Merde, dit Denis en plissant les yeux, je me souvient plus d'où on en était dans le dialogue…

- J'avais juste eu le temps de parler de Cornéo.

- Ha oui, voila.

- Bon on a tout dit alors, remarqua Guillaume. On n'a qu'à saluer et quitter la scène.

Le groupe se leva alors. Ce fut Thomas qui s'adressa à Avalanche.

- On est heureux d'avoir fait votre connaissance. On ne peut pas rester malheureusement, on va avoir du retard à un rendez-vous. Je suis de tout cœur avec votre mouvement : La Shin-Ra n'est qu'une pourriture.

- Bonne chance pour votre lutte, n'abandonnez jamais, ajouta Denis.

- On a laissé la monnaie sur le comptoir, conclu Guillaume en franchissant la porte derrière ses amis. A la prochaine.

- Putain, Guillaume, tu casses encore tout.

- C'était ça ou je demandais un autre verre avant de partir.

- Bon, oubli, c'est pas grave.

- On fait quoi alors ? demanda Denis.

- J'ai réfléchit à un truc…

- Ha merde, Guillaume pense maintenant, s'exclama Denis.

- Connard. Je pensais qu'on devrait aller chez Don Cornéo justement. Si il fait des affaires avec la Shin-Ra, il doit avoir des cartes ou des passes qui pourraient nous servir pour aller à la tour Shin-Ra.

- Et en plus ça se tient ses idées. Y a pas de doute, on n'est pas dans le monde normal.

- Mais je vais te taper, pauvre tache !

- C'est bon, on est plus à la maternelle ici. Cessez de faire les abrutis.

- C'est lui qu'à commencé !

- Même pas vrai ! C'est toi !

- Bordel, soupira Thomas. Maternelle, c'est ce que je disais…

Le trio retraversa donc en sens inverse le chemin du secteur 7 au secteur 6. Ce fut avec un enthousiasme décuplé qu'ils traquèrent la moindre bestiole qui tentait de sauver sa peau. Profitant de leur nouvel équipement, ils se jetèrent également sur une « Hell House » et furent plutôt déçu par la rapidité expéditive du combat (mais bon, Denis avait insisté pour essayer une de ses grenades…).

- Ca y est on est arrivé, s'exclama Thomas.

- Objectif numéro 1, trouver le « Bounty Hunter » local, commenta Guillaume.

- Vous pensez que y en a partout ? s'interrogea Denis.

- Y a intérêt bordel, on va pas retourner sans cesse au secteur 7, et puis en plus il va finir aplati dans pas longtemps.

- Ha la la, soupira Denis. Quelle fin atroce…

- Houla, s'étonna Thomas. Depuis quand Denis verse-t-il dans le sentimentalisme ?

- Laisse tomber, lui répondit Guillaume. Il pense juste à tous les fusils d'assaut et flingues qu'il a pas acheté au magasin et qui finiront écrabouillés.

- Je me disais aussi.

- Mais quoi, répliqua Denis. Ils étaient beau non ? Peut être un peu cher, d'accord…

- Ca y est, je l'ai trouvé, s'exclama Thomas en pointant un bâtiment dans un angle de ruelle qui portait une enseigne criarde en néon vert fluo marquée « Bounty Hunter ». A nous la thune !


	6. Chap 5 : Crémation et infiltration

Les auteurs : Denis, Guillaume et Thomas.

Thème : Fanfic Final Fantasy 7, aventure/action/comédie/humour (déconseillé aux âmes sensibles)

Statut : démarrée le 01/09/2005

Chapitre : écrit le 14/11/05

Emails :  
Denis : denis(underscore)predator(a)hotmail(point)com  
Guillaume : maitredestenebre(a)hotmail(point)com  
Thomas : kaihansen3004(a)hotmail(point)com

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Après avoir tapé la discute avec une Gardienne (rien que ça) et s'être rendu compte qu'ils n'auraient jamais du être ici (encore que ça ils s'en doutaient un peu), l'équipe est reparti en quatrième vitesse récupérer assez d'argent pour s'équiper en matérias…

**Final Fantasy Beta 7.0.3 reloaded 2 la résurrection**

Chapitre 5 : Crémation et infiltration

- FEU !

Une colonne de flammèche enroba la poubelle et la carbonisa en quelques secondes.

- Ha ha ha ! exulta Thomas. C'est trop bien !

- A moi ! A moi !

Guillaume lui prit des mains la précieuse matéria Feu et l'inséra dans son emplacement d'arme.

- Feu, dit-il survolté.

La poubelle suivante fut soumise à une telle chaleur qu'elle fondit comme une grosse motte de beurre. Denis se demanda alors si la destruction de poubelles n'était pas punie par la loi, au même tire que la carbonisation des voitures.

- Allez Denis ! A ton tour !

Thomas reprit la matéria et la jeta à Denis. Ce dernier manqua de la faire tomber parce qu'il avait déjà la main droite prise par son fusil d'assaut. N'est pas ambidextre qui veut. Il inséra alors la matéria dans l'emplacement prévu au travers de la crosse, et s'exclama alors :

- Feu.

Une poignée de petites flammèches ridicules léchèrent alors le bord de la poubelle suivante, sans même réussir à la faire chauffer au rouge… Thomas et Guillaume contemplèrent alors la poubelle avec des yeux ronds, puis tournèrent leur regard vers Denis.

- Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que tu nous a fait, là ? demanda alors Thomas en levant un sourcil.

- Rassure moi, tu l'as fait exprès…

- Ben…

- On va dire qu'on a rien vu… Réessaye.

- Feu ?

Le résultat fut encore plus ridicule, tellement qu'on préférera passer les détails sous silence…

- Ha ha ha ! Mais t'es trop une quiche ! s'esclaffa Guillaume.

- Non, franchement Denis, faut que tu y mettes le ton quand tu lances ta magie.

- Mais c'est pas facile. Ca fait con de dire ça comme ça à voie haute.

- Ha ha ha ! Ca fait surtout con de pas pouvoir griller une pauvre poubelle !

- Ecoutes Denis, t'as qu'à faire comme t'as l'habitude.

- Ha ?

- Ben ouais, comme quand tu joues à Call of Duty.

- Ha ouais… Bon…

Denis prit sa respiration, regarda fixement la poubelle et cria soudain :

- On va tous les buter ces connards ! FEEUUUU !

La déflagration propulsa les poubelles prisent dans l'onde de choc au travers de la ruelle. Les trois compagnons se jetèrent à terre pour éviter de s'en prendre une dans la figure. Fort heureusement, aucun ne fut touché, et ils purent se relever après quelques secondes, visiblement surprit par la puissance de la réaction.

- Putain, ça dépote… Mais à part faire du souffle, t'as pas vraiment cramé grand-chose… constata Guillaume.

- T'aurais pus y aller un peu plus soft, parce que là quand même, ça devient dangereux…

- Désolé… Heureusement qu'on a choisit une ruelle paumée et déserte…

- On s'en fout, t'as prit une matéria Soin, non ? remarqua Guillaume.

- On compte sur toi d'ailleurs, ajouta Thomas à son amis en lui tapant sur l'épaule. Tiens je me suis égratigné le genou…

- Hey ! Y a pas marqué "Médecin sans frontière".

- Bon, Thomas, donne moi la matéria Feu. Denis garde la matéria Soin, parce que de toutes manières faut pas compter sur lui pour les capacités offensives de sa magie.

- Et je prends quoi comme matéria, demanda suspicieusement Thomas à son ami Guillaume.

- Aucune je les gardes toutes…

- Je me disais bien qu'il y avait une arnaque quelque part, remarqua Denis.

- Rends moi ma matéria, ordonna alors Thomas.

- Allez quoi ! S'il te plait, laisse la moi, je veut absolument pouvoir tout faire cramer avec la matéria Feu… Tu voudrais pas plutôt Foudre ou Glace ?

- Balance moi Glace, comme ça je pourrais éteindre tes conneries au cas où.

- Pffff, la confiance règne…

Guillaume lança alors la bille verte à Thomas, qui l'inséra tranquillement dans l'emplacement de son gant. Denis lui tapa alors sur l'épaule.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Denis ?

Denis avait un air inquiet, et indiquait du doigt leur ami Guillaume. Thomas écarquilla les yeux et marmonna :

- Ho non. Il va pas faire ça.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'il va être assez malin se retenir ?

- J'en suis sur.

- Pas moi. A couvert ! cria alors Denis.

Guillaume avait glissé son pied de quelques centimètres en avant pour bien prendre son appui. Il plaça alors son épée à l'horizontal de son épaule, pointée en direction de la dernière poubelle encore debout dans la rue. Sa main gauche glissa le long de l'épée, et il prit une profonde inspiration. Sa voix résonna d'une profonde concentration et d'un calme olympien.

- Feu.

La déflagration de chaleur fit instantanément exploser la poubelle, propulsant des éclats à travers toute la ruelle. Guillaume les dévia d'un rapide mouvement de sa lame. Ce n'est qu'après quelques secondes que Denis et Thomas s'autorisèrent de lever la tête, ayant patiemment attendu que tous les morceaux soient bien retombés.

- C'est qui le boss alors ! Sans forcer, moi ! Ha ha ha !

- C'est bon Guillaume, remarqua Denis. On a vu que c'était toi le meilleur pour faire de la magie…

- De toute manière y a plus de poubelles, ajouta Thomas. On va s'arrêter la.

- Attendez ! s'exclama alors Guillaume effaré. On peut pas partir ! On n'a pas encore testé toutes nos matérias… Et j'ai pas essayé à fond !

- On sait comment ça marche, ça devrait suffire…

- Mais non ! Je veux voir les autres magies !

- Ta gueule, c'est la punition pour avoir fait l'abruti.

- C'est quand même pas bien de ravager les poubelles, non ? remarqua Denis.

Guillaume écarquilla soudain les yeux et manqua de s'étouffer.

- Qu'est ce qui lui prend encore ? demanda Thomas.

- Haaaaa ! hurla Guillaume. On a pulvérisé des poubelles ! On est devenu des éco-guerriers comme Avalanche !

- La Shin-Ra va nous pourchasser ! s'exclama Denis.

- On s'en fout, remarqua alors Thomas. Ca fera plus de monde à éclater.

- Non ! continua de hurler Guillaume complètement hystérique. Je suis devenu un écologiste radical ! C'est affreux !

- Putain, mais t'es vraiment à l'ouest… soupira Thomas. Tu te rends pas compte que l'incinération des déchets ça augmente l'effet de serre !

- Ha… Alors… Je ne suis pas si écologiste que ça ?

- Non !

- Et on fait quoi maintenant, demanda alors Denis pendant que Guillaume essayait de calmer son pauvre coeur.

- Maintenant on va chez Don Cornéo pour lui voler des trucs, réfléchit Thomas.

- Il laisse rentrer que des filles, non ? s'interrogea alors Denis. Et on est des…

Il s'interrompit soudain, et regarda ses deux amis en ouvrant deux yeux ronds.

- Ben quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

Et donc, quelques minutes plus tard, juste à coté de chez Don Cornéo…

- Non mais j'hallucine…

- Quoi ? C'est nickel comme façon de faire…

- Et dit toi bien qu'on aurait pus trouver pire, genre te travestir, remarqua Guillaume.

- Je suis pas convaincu que m'infiltrer dans le bâtiment par les conduits d'aération soit une bonne idée.

- Mais si, s'exclama Thomas pour le motiver. Ca m'étonne qu'il y ait des conduits d'aération, mais tu dois pouvoir passer par une fenêtre si on te fait la courte échelle.

- Et pourquoi moi d'abord ?

- Parce que tu aimes bien les jeux d'infiltration, alors je pense que tu es le plus expérimenté pour ça.

Guillaume fouilla dans le sac à dos de Denis.

- Arrête de toucher à ça, tu fout tout en bordel, s'exclama Denis.

- De toute façon, l'ordre et le chaos ne sont que des concepts, lui répondit Guillaume. C'est bon, j'ai trouvé, ajouta-t-il. Tiens, prend ça, Sam Fishou, t'en auras besoin.

Il lui colla alors les lunettes à vision de nuit sur la tête, et les alluma.

- Ha mais c'est nul ! s'exclama alors Thomas. Elles brillent pas vertes tes lunettes de vision nocturne.

- Encore heureux, répliqua Denis. Tu trouves normal qu'un mec qui s'infiltre dans le noir se trimballe avec des spots fluorescents sur son front ?

- Mais dans le jeu c'est comme ça ! répliqua-t-il.

- Rappel toi que la majorités des joueurs de Xboite sont des abrutis pervertis par MicroDollard, alors il peuvent pas utiliser le peu de neurones qu'ils leur restent pour remarquer que c'est pas cohérent comme détail technique…

- Gheuuu…

- Hey, mais attend… Toi aussi tu y as joué Guillaume !

- Ouai mais sur PC ! se défendit-il alors. Comme toi !

- Non, c'est pas ça le problème. Pourquoi c'est moi qui m'y colle ?

- Parce que tu l'as jamais vu jouer, répliqua Thomas.

- Hein ?

- C'est plus de l'infiltration, c'est du nettoyage avec lui… commenta Thomas en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Mais c'est parce que c'est un jeu de merde ! se défendit alors Guillaume. En plus je l'ai finit et y avait aucun challenge. Même dans le dernier niveau, les gardes avaient le QI d'une huître cuite.

- Ca n'explique rien. Tu peux me dire combien de fois tu as fini un niveau de Hitman en « Assassin silencieux » ?

- Heu…

- Et en « Boucher de Varsovie ?

- Ha ! Ca par contre c'est facile ! Encore que… Non, j'ai arrêté de compter passé les 100…

- Ha oui quand même, marmonna Denis. Je vais peut-être y aller alors…

- Bon y a deux fenêtres, commenta Thomas. Gauche ou droite ?

- Ca dépend… On est quel jour du mois ?

- Pardon ?

- Jour pair, gauche. Jour impair, droite. Non ? s'interrogea alors Denis. C'est l'inverse peut-être ?

- Heu… C'est toi qui vois. Regardes ta montre.

- Ouais mais je suis pas à l'heure. On est peut-être minuit passé.

- Et qu'est ce qu'on en a à foutre, demanda alors Guillaume. De toute manière c'est complètement aléatoire. T'as qu'à prendre à droite et puis basta.

- Okay, répondit Denis après avoir marqué une seconde de réflexion. Je prends à gauche.

- Va crever, bâtard.

- Hé hé hé.

Thomas se mit sous la fenêtre gauche et Denis se servit de lui pour grimper sur le mur. Il se hissa jusqu'à la fenêtre et jeta un œil entre les rideaux. Apparemment, il n'y avait personne, mais ce n'était pas facile à certifier. Il se retourna vers ses camarades.

- Okay les gars, prenez bien soin de mon sac. Si je ne suis pas revenu d'ici une heure…

- On attend encore ? lui demanda Thomas.

- Non, venez me chercher… dit Denis tout en adressant une sourde prière rappelant aux forces supérieures de ce monde qu'il y avait vraiment des baffes qui se perdaient ici bas.

Denis se retourna alors et fit glisser silencieusement la vitre entre les deux tôles des murs. Il se glissa alors dans la pièce et referma la fenêtre.

- Putain… On va pas se faire chier ici pendant une heure quand même, ronchonna Guillaume.

- Ben non, pourquoi ? demanda Thomas. Il nous a juste demandé de surveiller son sac.

- Tiens… En effet…

Pendant que ses compagnons vaquaient tranquillement à leurs occupations, Denis s'infiltrait en toute discrétion dans le bâtiment. Il traversa en silence la chambre dans laquelle il était arrivé, et entrebâilla la porte. Le couloir était faiblement éclairé.

- _Mais… Fait chier, on voit que d'un coté de la porte en regardant comme ça… Ce que je donnerais pas pour le bidule à fibre optique ou une vue à la troisième personne…_

Il ouvrit doucement la porte et regarda l'autre coté du couloir. Personne. Avançant à pas feutré, il se dirigeât en direction de la lumière du hall d'entrée, car c'était par là que ce trouvait le bureau de Don Cornéo. A mi-chemin, il avisa une porte entrouverte. Il jeta un œil et se rendit compte que c'était un cagibi…

- _Huummm…_

Denis fut interrompu en pleine réflexion par des bruit de pas qui montaient les escaliers du hall. Ces derniers se dirigèrent dans sa direction et un homme de main de Don Cornéo apparut alors au bout du couloir. Ce dernier s'avança tranquillement tout en allumant sa cigarette. Soudain, il s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, surprit.

- Mais ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

Le garde s'interrogea quelques secondes devant le carton qui était posé par terre bien serré contre le mur.

- Un carton ? se demanda le garde.

- _Ben non, pauvre con, c'est un Metal Gear !_

Denis manqua de le dire à voix haute, heureusement il parvint de justesse à rester silencieux.

Le garde se gratta la tête puis attrapa le carton et le souleva. Il ouvrit le cagibi et jeta à la volée le carton à l'intérieur. Se frottant alors les mains, il put donc repartir en direction du fond du couloir tout en marmonnant des trucs à propos de la femme de ménage. Il rentra alors dans la chambre.

Denis glissa discrètement du plafond et se rétablit dans un bruit mat.

- _Mouais, en fait, la technique Kojima avec les cartons c'est vraiment à chier, ça ne vaut pas les vrais techniques de Ninja comme dans Tenchu…_

Il se remit à avancer sur la pointe des pieds.

- _N'empêche, le grand écart facial à la Sam Fisher, j'ai bien fait de m'abstenir… Je pense que j'aurais eu un léger problème…_

L'espace de quelques secondes, il s'imagina la scène qui aurait suivi la rencontre du garde avec Guillaume… Il jura intérieurement que ce dernier aurait été capable de ramener des brochettes…

Il arriva alors au hall d'entrée. Inspectant la zone, il put apercevoir le réceptionniste qui somnolait à moitié derrière l'accueil. Il aperçut aussi les basquets du videur qui se faisait très certainement chier à mort. Comme rien d'autre ne bougeait, Denis s'avança avec prudence. Il dépassa la salle où dormaient les hommes de mains de Don Cornéo (en tout cas, il espérait qu'ils dormaient) et arriva jusqu'à la porte du bureau. Aucun bruit n'en provenait, il tenta donc un coup d'œil.

Soudain, des bruits de pas retentirent dans l'escalier en pierre qui menait au sous sol. Quelqu'un en remontait et allait se retrouver à quelques mètres de lui. Comme il n'avait pas le temps de retourner se mettre dans l'ombre, il ouvrit la porte du bureau et s'engouffra dedans.

Après une quarantaine de seconde, Denis releva doucement la tête. Heureusement pour lui, personne n'était dans le bureau, et la pénombre engloutissait la pièce. Ses yeux commencèrent à mieux discerner les détails, et il rampa de dessous le bureau.

- _Putain de bureau à la con. Heureusement qu'y a un tapis, sinon on m'aurait entendu courir sur le parquet. Bon, vu que c'est pas Don Cornéo qui est remonté pour aller dans son bureau, je vais peut être en profiter pour le laisser dormir et fouiller partout…_

S'approchant du paravent qui menait à la chambre, il put entendre des ronflements qui confirmèrent son idée. Aussi inspecta-t-il les tiroirs et les étagères. Dans le premier tiroir se trouvait des stylos et des feuilles, ainsi que plein d'autres choses très utiles pour un bureau. Le deuxième tiroir juste en dessous contenait des livres. Denis en attrapa un et le secoua doucement, faisant ainsi glisser le marque page. Il ouvrit alors pour vérifier le contenu, et dû mettre ses lunettes de vision de nuit pour lire dans le noir.

- _Ha oui… J'aurais pus deviner le contenu sans avoir à ouvrir, en fait… On trouve rarement des réflexions théologiques dans le bureau d'un proxénète._

Le restant du tiroir contenait aussi des revus. Denis les attrapa et un volume se déplia tout seul comme un éventail.

- _Et ça c'est la version locale de Playboy… Forcément._

Au fond du tiroir, Denis aperçu alors des cartes magnétiques. Il les subtilisa donc et les étudia après avoir remit en place les livres. Il identifia la bonne carte estampillée « level 66 » de la tour Shin-Ra, et regarda avec curiosité le lot de cartes d'identité. Il se demanda d'où elles pouvaient venir, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un peu de sang séché sur l'une d'elle. Il en piocha trois, car ça devrait pouvoir leur être utile afin à prendre le train sous de fausses identités, et il glissa tout ce qu'il avait récupéré d'utiles dans les larges poches de sa veste et de son pantalon. Il remit alors tout ce qui restait dans sa place d'origine et se dirigeât vers la porte pour accomplir le chemin inverse de son infiltration.

Malheureusement, un garde se tenait juste à la sortie du bureau, avachi sur la rambarde. Il était dos à la porte, mais pouvait voir sans problèmes le couloir d'où était venu Denis. Un habile mais classique stratagème se présenta à l'esprit de Denis.

Un bruit retenti à sa droite, et le garde jeta un regard perplexe en direction de l'escalier du sous-sol. Il s'avança en cherchant se qui pouvait bien avoir fait ça, sans remarquer l'intrus qui se faufilait dans l'autre direction en profitant de la distraction qu'avait faite son lancé de stylo.

- Hey ? Qui c'est là haut ?

Denis pesta intérieurement, se rendant compte que son stylo avait détourné l'attention du garde de l'étage mais aussi réveillé le réceptionniste, qui l'avait alors aperçu en train de se faufiler discrètement à l'étage. Il accéléra donc le pas et réussi à disparaître dans la pénombre du couloir juste avant que le garde n'ai fini se retourner.

- Bon sang ! Qui va là !

Tout en s'exclamant, le garde couru jusqu'au couloir. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin, et s'interrogea :

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là ce carton ?

- _Metal Gear, pauvre con ! C'est un Metal Gear ! Z'êtes tous bouchés ou quoi ?_

Le garde donna un coup de pied dans le carton et continua d'avancer dans le couloir. Soudain, un bouquant terrible résonna dans la pièce au bout du couloir. Le garde sursauta et hésita à s'approcher.

- _Putain d'enfoiré de level designer à la con ! Foutre un empilement de vaisselle en équilibre sur le meuble juste à coté de la porte ! Je t'en collerais des baffes, bordel !_

Denis réfléchit alors à toute vitesse en entendant le bruit des pas du garde qui se rapprochait dans le couloir.

Le garde s'approchait donc d'un air suspicieux de la porte, quand soudain un nouveau bruit retenti :

- Waoooouuufff !

- Ouf ! soupira le garde. C'était juste un chien. J'ai eu peur.

- _Purée, pensa Denis, ils sont vraiment aussi con que dans Tenchu (véridique)… Attends, non, c'est pas possible…_

- Un chien ? Dans la cuisine ? commença à réagir le garde.

- _Je me disais aussi…_

Le garde dégaina alors son arme et avança en direction de la porte de la cuisine. Il l'ouvrit d'un grand coup de pied et alluma la lumière.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda l'autre garde qui sortait de la chambre à moitié en dormant.

- J'aimerais qu'on m'explique aussi, lui répondit son collègue en rangeant son arme et observants les assiettes cassés par terre. J'aimerais vraiment qu'on m'explique…

Pendant ce temps là, dans la ruelle.

- Ca y est les mecs ! s'exclama Denis en se redressant après son atterrissage forcé dans un vide-ordure. J'ai les…

Denis s'arrêta, et renchéri immédiatement :

- Quoi ? Tu veux ma photo, le chat ?

Le matou posé sur le bord du vide ordure le regardait avec ses deux yeux de perle, visiblement très surprit de le voir débarquer comme ça par le conduit à poubelle. Il miaula un coup puis sauta de la benne à ordure, partant d'un pas tranquille vers son assiette suivante pour pouvoir manger paisiblement.

- Non mais je te la laisse ta benne à ordure, le prend pas comme ça, continua Denis. Et sinon, t'aurais pas vu deux bouffons dans cette ruelle avant.

Le chat s'arrêta et le regarda avec un air interrogatif. Denis continua alors :

- Non, c'est pas grave, oubli.

Denis sauta à son tour du vide ordure et frotta ses vêtements. Il se demanda alors où avait bien pu partir ses amis.

- Probablement pas bien loin, se dit-il à lui-même. Ils vont pas se fatiguer à trimballer mon sac sur des kilomètres, donc ils avaient forcément une idée précise en tête… Un truc proche… Bon sang, mais c'est bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-il alors en frappant son poing dans sa main.

* * *

Note : Ca y est c'est reparti, malgrès les deux petites semaines de retard à cause d'un soucis imprévisible. Ca ne se reproduira pas normalement... A moins que les vacances de Noël ou les éxamens m'occupent plus que de raison .  



	7. Chap 6 : L'inflation, c'est moche

Les auteurs : Denis, Guillaume et Thomas.

Thème : Fanfic Final Fantasy 7, aventure/action/comédie/humour (déconseillé aux âmes sensibles)

Statut : démarrée le 01/09/2005

Chapitre : écrit le 05/03/06

Emails :  
Denis : denis(underscore)predator(a)hotmail(point)com  
Guillaume : maitredestenebre(a)hotmail(point)com  
Thomas : kaihansen3004(a)hotmail(point)com

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Après l'infiltration très experte du quartier général de Don Cornéo et la récupération d'objets divers, Denis constate que ses camarades ont patiemment attendus sont retour en allant faire un tour ailleurs. Il part donc les retrouver à l'endroit le plus logique… La salle de sport.

**Final Fantasy Beta 7.0.3 reloaded 2 la résurrection**

Chapitre 6 : Pour quelques Gils de plus

- Bande de lâcheurs.

- Ha te voila, t'en à mis du temps, lui répondit Guillaume en tournant la tête. Je pari que t'as fait un tour au Honey Club avant de venir !

- J'ai pas plus de thunes que vous, et il faut une carte de membre pour rentrer je te rappel.

- Pas mal, mais tu te goures sur un point, on a de la thune nous.

- Un paquet, même ! lui cria Thomas debout sur le ring.

Au milieu de la foule en délire, portant à l'horizontal sur ses épaules son adversaire en faisant le tour du ring pour bien entendre le public crier son nom, Thomas assurait le show.

- F-Five ! hurla Denis en mettant ses mains en porte-voix.

- Roger, mon Capitaine ! lui répliqua Thomas.

D'un violent sursaut, il fit tournoyer son adversaire au dessus de son épaule gauche et se retira de dessous lui, le laissant s'écraser violement sur le plancher du ring. Sans lui laisser le temps de se pavaner, Denis et Guillaume se mirent à hurler en cœur au milieu de la foule en délire :

- People elbow ! People elbow !

Thomas ne se fit pas prier plus que ça. Il se mit à courir dans les cordes, et y rebondit pour franchir tout le ring en sens inverse, enjambant alors son adversaire qui semblait en trop mauvais état pour se relever. Il rebondit dans les cordes opposées et reparti en courant vers le milieu du ring. Au moment où il dépassa son adversaire, il arrêta sa course, et tout en effectuant un rapide moulinet du bras il tomba en arrière, percutant son adversaire d'un violent coup de coude. Se relevant tranquillement, il réclama une autre ovation du public avant d'immobiliser trois secondes son adversaire pour remporter son match de catch.

- Yahaaa ! exulta Guillaume. A nous la thune !

- On a combien ? lui demanda alors Denis.

- Avec les autres matchs, ça nous fait autour de 4 500 Gils.

- Si j'ai ma part je vous pardonne votre désertion.

- Mouhahaha ! s'esclaffa Guillaume. Tu peux toujours crever. Et sinon, c'était comment chez Cornéo.

- Ben ça va, comme tu peux le voir je me suis fait chopper, ils m'ont torturé puis égorgé. Donc je profite de ma nouvelle vie dans l'au-delà pour revenir persécuter votre conscience. C'est cool de ma part, non ?

- Ha ouai ! Je vois les morts comme dans sixième sens ! Franchement c'est trop sympa de penser à nous et de nous laisser un petit bonjour en passant.

- Crétin…

- Je te renvoie le compliment, merci.

- Je suis pas sur que c'en est un.

- Ho hé ! les interpella Thomas en se penchant du ring. Les mecs, arrêtez de papoter comme des gonzesse et préparez les paris, y a le champion local qui croit qu'il à une chance de sauver l'honneur de son club. Ca va sûrement nous rapporter un max, comme tous les combats contre les boss ultimes.

- J'espères qu'on aura aussi les objets bonus bien rare pour nous récompenser d'avoir finit la mini-quète. L'idéal ce serait une bonne arme, ou bien un objet très cher.

- Une matéria Tout, marmonna Guillaume en se frottant les mains. Comme ça on bourrine tout le monde en même temps avec les magies, on optimise notre temps de combat, on a pas à la payer de notre poche et on pourra la revendre un million une fois au niveau maître, avec le million on s'achètera des armes surpuissantes, des super matérias, la villa de Costa del Sol, les enclos du ranch chocobo, une tonne de graine de chocobo pour les doper à mort… C'est dans la poche, à nous le chocobo d'or et l'invocation chevalier de la table ronde, manque plus qu'aller chercher invocation-W et Mimer… Gnyark ark ark ark ! (rire machiavélique digne des grands méchants…Ou un truc dans le genre…)

- Guillaume, des fois tu me fais un peu peur… remarqua Denis.

- Gnyark ark ark ark ! M'en fout ! Gnyark ark ark ! Sephiroth t'es qu'une tapette on va te latter ! Ark ark ark !

- En tout cas tu me fais surtout pitié, répliqua Thomas. Allez pariez les deux abrutis, je vais pas me battre que pour le plaisir non plus.

- Ark ark ark ! Tiens Denis, prend la thune et occupe toi du pari ! Nyark ark ark ! Moi faut que je sorte prendre l'air pour me calmer ! Gnyark ark ark !

- Tu crains…

- Ark ! M'en fout ! Nyark !

Guillaume sorti donc de la salle de sport et fit le tour du quartier pour se changer les idées. Il serait bien resté au bar du coin, mais il avait laissé ses sous à Denis et le propriétaire n'appréciait pas trop qu'il reste sans consommer devant la télé de son établissement. Guillaume dû donc sortir, non sans avoir hésité à tabasser le gérant. Pour éviter les ennuis, il n'en fit rien, mais la statue de chat qui servait d'enseigne à la pharmacie récupéra un coup de pied. Il s'arrêta alors devant le magasin suivant, et un souvenir lui revint.

- Cette boutique… C'est la boutique d'item…

Il rentra donc et regarda le distributeur au fond de la pièce, avec la gatling accrochée au plafond et prête à tirer sur ceux qui essayaient de casser le distributeur. Un sourire illumina son visage…

Quelques secondes plus tard, Guillaume brancha son ordi portable sur la borne et l'alluma. Il chargea son Professional Linux Hacker Assaut Kit (PHLAK) et commença tranquillement à scanner les ports pour évaluer le niveau de sécurité.

- Restons calme. On va pas s'énerver parce qu'on a trouvé un ordinateur. M'enfin vu comment ce distributeur d'objet plante, ça m'étonnerais pas qu'il tourne sous windaube, ca devrait pas être long à hacker. Y a un truc qui me plait plutôt bien dans le concept des sphères, c'est que comme c'est nous qui avons créé ce monde par l'image de notre volonté, ou un truc dans le genre, on a pas créé tout ça à partir de rien, donc il reste des gros morceaux de notre réalité. Je suis à peu prêt certain qu'il y a une pile TCP/IP pour le fonctionnement de cet ordi, et que les réacteurs mako ça fournit du 110 Volts alternatif comme au Japon. Faut absolument qu'on vole un transformateur quelque part, c'est pas possible sinon je vais mourir sans mon PC. Ou alors je me le fabrique…

PHLAK avait fini son petit travail, Guillaume pu donc faire une injection de trames corrompues par les ports ouverts et accéda à l'ordinateur, commençant à trifouiller dans son contenu. Il fit donc éjecter à la machine toute sa monnaie, soit 780 Gils, puis il commanda le retrait des 3 potions restantes de la machine. Par contre, impossible de trouver un moyen de récupérer les gants "Super Cœur".

- Ha la la, mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bazar ? Elle est cachée où cette fonction pour avoir l'arme finale de Tifa ? Comment je vais faire pour la revendre une fortune à l'équipe de bras cassé ? Je vais pas non plus payer ou attendre le CD 3 pour l'avoir cette arme ultime ! Ca va mal se finir tout ça !

Guillaume explora tous les fichiers, vérifiant partout, mais impossible de trouver la moindre fonction ou programme permettant de récupérer les "Super Cœur". A bout de nerf, il finit par craquer…

- J'avais prévenu que ça finirait mal !

Guillaume lança alors son programme "Kill them all". Le distributeur fut assailli de requêtes ininterrompues pendant que des programmes se lançaient en boucle et que des fichiers se dupliquaient sur tous les coins de disque dur. Il ne fallut qu'une dizaine de seconde pour que le pauvre distributeur grille complètement.

- Ha ha ! Ca t'apprendra ! Si j'ai pas le "Super Coeur", alors personne ne l'aura ! s'exclama Guillaume.

Manque de chance, la mitrailleuse au plafond décida de s'activer et fit une rotation qui l'amena à pointer dans la direction du hacker. Ce dernier débrancha son ordi en un éclair, le mit sous sont bras et s'enfuit de la tente en ouvrant lui-même à l'aide de son épée une nouvelle porte à travers la toile qui composait le mur de la petite boutique à item…

- C'est quoi ce bordel ! se mit-il a s'exclamer dans la ruelle une fois sorti d'affaire. On peut plus hacker tranquille ! Et d'abord je l'ai pas touché, elle a grillée toute seule parce qu'elle savait pas faire tout ce que je lui ai demandé.

Guillaume rangea son ordinateur dans son sac et regarda ses trois nouvelles potions.

- Bon ça, qu'est ce que j'en fait ? C'est complètement inutile pour les pros comme moi, je vais revendre ça à la pharmacie. Et avec le bénéfice je vais même pouvoir m'acheter une armure ou un truc qui permet de mettre des matérias. Parce que c'est cool les matérias, mais là j'ai plus assez d'emplacements…

- Ca va ? Tu t'es bien amusé ? lui demanda une voix dans son dos.

- Ha ! Vous êtes déjà là les mecs ?

- Ouai, soupira Thomas. C'était un gros naze le boss de cette salle de sport. Je pensais qu'il serait résistant alors je me suis pas retenu.

- Et il l'a couché définitivement couché en même pas deux enchaînements, souligna Denis.

- Un Big boot et un petit Tomb Stone Pil Driver…J'suis super déçut, j'ai même pas pu assurer le show…

- Pas grave, ton public t'en veut pas si t'es trop fort. Lui répondit Guillaume. Sinon, vous avez ramassé combien ? ajouta-t-il avec les yeux qui se mettaient à briller.

- On en sort avec 7435 Gils. Pas mal en envisageant que la mise de départ était les 80 Gils qu'il restait à Thomas après ses achats.

- Et les objets ? Hein ? Vous avez eu quoi ?

- Ben… commença Denis

- Quoi ? Quoi ? piaffait Guillaume.

- Et bien un fumigène, un soldat 1/35 ème, une tente et un PHS…

- Quoi ! Mais c'est quoi ces objets pourris !

- En fait, on a négocié ça parce qu'ils voulaient nous filer une perruque blonde, remarqua Denis. C'est quand même pas trop mal, donc.

- Non mais vous êtes cons ou quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'on en a à foutre de ces objets ! Vous auriez négocié de la thune en plus j'aurais rien dit, mais là c'est n'importe quoi !

- Ben une tente ça peut être pratique, démarra Thomas…

- Et puis un PHS, continua Denis…

- Qu'est ce qu'on s'en fout d'une tente quand on est en ville ? Et votre PHS, ca va servir à appeler qui ? Parce qu'il y en aurait eu trois, encore, ça irait pour qu'on garde le contact ensemble. Mais là y en a qu'un seul pour trois et on a même pas le numéro d'une autre personne utile à l'histoire, du genre Cloud et compagnie…

- Ben… dirent Denis et Thomas en se regardant.

- Bon, ça se revend combien vos trucs déjà ?

- Quoi t'es fout, ca peut toujours servir ces objets ! s'exclama Denis.

- Même un soldat 1/35 ème ? lui demanda Guillaume sceptique.

- Ben ouai, c'est la classe, comme les GI Joe.

- Oui, bien sur, répondit Guillaume pas très convaincu. Bon de toute manière on peut même pas réussir à le revendre je suppose. On va partager la thune qu'on a ramassé et aller dépenser ça.

- J'ai ramené ça de chez Don Cornéo. Des cartes pour prendre le train, et une autre pour rentrer chez la Shinra.

- Trop bien, fit semblant de s'intéresser Guillaume. Bon qu'est ce qui bourrine un max ? Doit bien y avoir des bracelets ou autres trucs pour coller des matérias dans cette boutique la haut…

- Et si par exemple on allait se coucher, demanda Thomas. Je vous rappel qu'il va être environs 3 ou 4 heure du matin et on cour partout depuis maintenant un paquet d'heure.

- T'as eu l'heure locale où ? s'interrogea Denis.

- Y avait une horloge à la salle de sport, t'as pas pu voir avec le monde qui c'est ramené.

- Ouai mais dormir, c'est pas bien, remarque Guillaume. C'est totalement improductif.

- T'es fou ! Dormir et rêver, c'est la deuxième plus belle chose de la vie ! s'exclama Denis.

- Ha ? Et c'est quoi la première, lui demanda Thomas. Les filles ?

- Ben non, la Guerre.

- Ha… Oui… Forcément. Chacun son trip, qu'est ce que tu veux…

- En effet, constata Guillaume. Je garde le mien pour moi… C'est pour pas vous choquer non plus.

- Ouai, lui répondit Thomas, pas bête, je suis sensible de l'estomac, donc évite. Ce me fait penser que j'ai aussi la dalle en plus de vouloir dormir.

- Quant est ce qu'ils prennent le temps de bouffer les héros ? Telle est la question…

- On s'en fout des héros, là c'est de nous qu'on parle, continua Guillaume. Bon on va bouffer au resto ? Le menu est sympa si je me souviens bien.

- Moi je m'en souviens bien, répliqua Thomas. Y a un barbecue coréen, du sushi et la spécialité du jour.

- Bon ben je prends les trois, s'exclama Denis.

- T'es fou ? demandèrent se deux potes en le dévisageant.

- Non, j'ai la dalle.

- Ha oui, aussi.

- Et puis si vous n'arrivez pas à finir, je prends les restes, d'accord ?

- On a pas la même façon de bouffer, c'est clair, constata Guillaume.

- Et c'est vrai que t'arrives à faire aussi des journées sans rien bouffer ? demanda alors Thomas. Parce que moi je bouffe pas beaucoup c'est normal que je puisse passer une journée sans rien avaler, mais tu fais comment toi ?

- Ben ça m'arrive comme tout le monde. Rarement, hein et puis je me rattrape après, faut pas déconner non plus.

- Okay. Je suis fixé comme ça, t'es vraiment pas fréquentable. Sinon, moi je prendrais bien du poisson, le sushi ça me va. Et toi Guillaume.

- Ca dépend, je prends un barbecue, sauf si le plat du jour c'est du hamburger.

- Je pense pas trop qu'il y ait ça…

- Une viande saignante alors peut-être... La viande crue ça raccourci le nerf optique, comme ça j'améliorerais le temps de latence oeil/cerveau avec un meilleur ping.

- Okaaaaaayyy… commenta Denis les yeux plissés.

- Bon c'est réglé, répliqua Thomas. Le plat du jour c'est pas de la viande crue sur leur tableau des menus. Nous disons donc deux barbecues coréens, deux sushi et un plat du jour. C'est parti on passe à l'attaque.

Le repas fut sans histoire ou presque, étant donné que Guillaume ne put toucher aux bouteilles d'alcool qui étaient dans le restaurant, grâce à la garde vigilante de Denis et Thomas. Ce drame évité, le barbecue et le sushi ne furent pas déplaisant, de même que le plat du jour qui était des nems (on reste dans les délices d'Asie avec tout ça). Denis trouva ces derniers pas formidable, mais bon du moment que c'était un truc qui se mangeait sans provoquer d'intoxication alimentaire, il n'était pas à quelques détails près. Une fois l'adition payé, ce qui ne fut pas une mainte affaire quand Guillaume se rendit compte que c'était 70 Gils le plat, soit une note rondelette de 350 Gils, soit également le prix d'un joli cercle mytrhil à deux emplacement de matéria lié. Une fois ce problème réglé, donc, le groupe passa donc une douce nuit de repos à l'auberge. A 10 Gils la nuit, c'était déjà moins du vol. Une fois le soleil bien haut dans le ciel… phrase qui n'a d'ailleurs aucun sens dans les taudis de Midgar…Bon… Nous disions donc… Une fois l'horloge passée midi, notre groupe se lève en pleine forme et part à l'aventure, en direction de la gare du secteur 7. Le moral est au beau fixe, les humeurs souriantes, et tout le tralala.

- Je vais lui dire, marmonna Thomas à Denis.

- C'est pas la peine, lui répondit-il.

- Je vais lui dire parce que j'en peux plus.

- Non retient toi, il parle plus depuis au moins 5 minutes, je voudrait en profiter encore…

- Guillaume, putain arrête de balancer ce Gil en l'air et de le faire sonner entre tes doigts, j'en peux plus.

- Hô galère, soupira Denis.

- 70 Gils Bordel ! s'exclama Guillaume en faisant de grand mouvements. 70 Gils pour un putain de plat dans un restaurant tout miteux ! C'est du grand banditisme légalisé ! Mais vous vous rendez compte, bordel !

- Guillaume, ça fait depuis qu'on est levé que tu nous le répètes. Je te rappel que c'est comparable au Yen la monnaie des Gils, répeta encore une fois Denis.

- Ca n'explique pas ce prix exorbitant !

- Allez, tu gagnes ton bifteck en tuant une simple sangsue à patte, c'est pas énorme, rajouta Thomas.

- Non mais vous allez pas arrêter ! répliqua Guillaume. 15 Gils le sandwich au bar ce midi, ça c'est économiquement normal. 10 Gils la nuit, pour trois personnes, ça aussi c'est raisonnable.

- Ouai enfin, moi je voudrais pas dire, remarqua Denis, mais c'était pas un 4 étoile l'hôtel.

- Qu'est ce que t'en as a foutre ? répliqua Thomas. Je te rappel que tu as passé la nuit à dormir par terre avec ton sac de couchage…

- Ouai, c'était marrant, j'avais envie d'essayer ça, et comme j'avais un sac de couchage sous la main…

- Mais t'es vraiment un crétin, on aura largement les occasions de dormir autre part que dans un lit quand on se barrera de Midgar. En attendant si j'étais toi j'en profiterais, s'exclama Guillaume les yeux au ciel.

- D'ailleur, continua Thomas, si on arrive jusqu'à la tour Shinra, on va faire comment pour se barrer de la ville ?

- Comme dans le jeu, on prend la moto et la voiture pourrie et on se casse sur le périph…

- Houla, tu te rends compte qu'on va foutre en l'air les évènements de Final Fantasy là ? s'interrogea Denis. Cloud et ses potes vont être piégés en voulant s'enfuir de la tour Shinra et l'histoire sera dans une putain d'impasse.

- Bon okay, répliqua Guillaume. On va prendre un autre véhicule alors.

- Lequel ?

- Ben je sais pas moi ! On a qu'à y aller à pied aussi ! On est pas pressé nous, la Shinra nous cour pas après.

- Hô ça, tu peux pas savoir. Avec toutes les conneries qui peuvent nous arriver, on sait jamais.

- Ben voyons ! Qu'ils y viennent ces abrutis ! J'les cassent en deux ces bouffons du Soldat !

Faisant un ample geste du bras pour mimer son attaque sur ses ennemis imaginaire, il laissa malencontreusement échapper le Gil qu'il avait entre ses doigts et ce dernier s'envola jusque dans une grille d'égout…

- Noooooooonnnn ! Putain ! C'était le Gil de je gardais de coté pour acheter une fleur à Aerith et lui offrir !

- Mon Dieu, c'est dramatique comment on manque de thune actuellement, remarqua Denis avec un ton moqueur.

- Ta gueule ! C'était mon plus beau Gil ! Il brillait comme si il était neuf.

- Sèche tes larmes Guillaume, on a de la compagnie.

Six petits dragons volant bleu arrivaient d'entre les tas de tôles. Ils poussaient de petits couinements en se dirigeant droit sur le groupe.

- On est plus très loin de la gare, c'est le genre de bestiole qu'on croise dans le cimetière des trains du secteur 7, ajouta Thomas.

- Bordel il faut que je passe mes nerfs sur quelque chose ! Laissez les MOI ! s'écria Guillaume en déversant alors un déluge de magie, vidant les emplacement de son arme au fur et à mesure pour les remplacer par les autres matérias qu'il n'avait pas encore testé…

- Bon tu crois qu'il a besoin d'aide, demanda Thomas.

- Non, tu vois bien qu'on risquerait d'être blessé aussi si on intervenait. Ouch !

- Oulala, ça a dû lui faire mal à la pauvre bestiole.

- Tu m'étonnes, j'aurais pas voulu être à sa place.

- Aie ! La finition est un peu gore, Guillaume à vraiment l'air furax…

- J'ai l'impression que la dernière bestiole essaye de s'enfuir…

- Sage décision, mais un peu tard…

- Mais qu'est… que… Bon sang…

- Ha… Okay… Je me sens pas très bien là… Je vais te laisser, si je continue de regarder je vais vomir.

- Ha mon Dieu… Mais comment il peut lui faire ça… Thomas… Attends moi Thomas…


	8. Chap 7 : C'est loin mais beau

Les auteurs : Denis, Guillaume et Thomas.

Thème : Fanfic Final Fantasy 7, aventure/action/comédie/humour (déconseillé aux âmes sensibles)

Statut : démarrée le 01/09/2005

Chapitre : écrit le 15/04/06

Emails :  
Denis : denis(underscore)predator(a)hotmail(point)com  
Guillaume : maitredestenebre(a)hotmail(point)com  
Thomas : kaihansen3004(a)hotmail(point)com

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Suite à une scène classée interdit au moins de 16 ans pour cause de violence extrême et choquante, voici donc venu le moment de l'embarquement dans le train et le départ vers la plaque supérieure…

**Final Fantasy Beta 7.0.3 reloaded 2 la résurrection **

Chapitre 7 : Train, marche à pied, ascenseur et escaliers.

- Trop cool, on voit notre hôtel d'ici ! s'exclama Thomas le nez sur la fenêtre.

- J'ai crut un instant que tu allais dire que tu voyais ta maison.

- Ca m'aurait fait plaisir aussi, je donnerais pas mal pour qu'elle soit aussi dans cet univers.

- C'est l'éclate ce train, ça monte en spirale jusqu'à la plaque supérieur, on voit tous les secteurs comme ça.

- Allez Guillaume, s'exclama Thomas en décollant son nez de la vitre pour regarder son ami faire la tronche, fait pas cette tête, c'est qu'une pièce.

- Bordel, je vous dis que j'aurais sans problème pu la retrouver si vous m'aviez laissé descendre dans les égouts.

- Sûrement, sûrement, mais en attendant le train serait parti et ça m'aurait fait super chier d'attendre. Donc tant pis pour ton Gil il faudra faire sans.

Guillaume se mit à marmonner des trucs en faisant la tronche. Thomas se retourna vers Denis.

- Ha je te jure. Déjà que tout le monde le regarde dans le wagon à cause de son épée de 2 mètres, il faut qu'il ait son regard de psychopathe en plus. Je suis certain qu'ils sont entrain de se demander si il n'est pas Cloud l'éco-terroriste.

- Hu Hum…

- Hey tu m'entends Denis ?

- Ouai mais je t'écoutes pas.

- Ca a le mérite d'être clair comme ça. Et t'écoutes quoi sinon à part moi.

- T'entends pas des coups de feu ?

- Ben non, sinon je m'inquièterais un peu plus que ça, remarqua Thomas en levant un sourcil.

- C'est pas facile à localiser avec le bruit parasite du train. En plus ça à l'air d'être loin.

- On s'en fout alors, dit il en haussant les épaules. Hey, Guillaume, vient voir ca y a une borne informatique dans le wagon là.

- M'en fout. C'est le schéma informatif qui fait la propagande de la Shinra. C'est chiant comme la mort.

Néanmoins, Guillaume se leva et s'approcha de l'écran avec Thomas. Le joli dessin de la structure de Midgar indiquait des trucs intéressants et d'autre moins. L'altitude du train, la météo en surface, l'heure, la dernière pub Shinra, l'âge du capitaine, le numéro du secteur actuel.

Guillaume se pencha sur l'écran et remarqua.

- Hey, on passe devant le secteur…

L'écran grilla de lui-même.

- 7…

- Ha ! s'exclama joyeusement Thomas. Je me demandais combien il faudrait de temps avant que tu fasse griller quelques chose !

- Mais j'y ai pas touché !

- Depuis quand il faut que tu touche pour que ça explose tout seul, demanda Denis en riant. Y a au moins des trucs qui ne changeront pas quoi qu'il arrive !

Soudain des vibrations parcoururent le train et un sourd grondement s'éleva, couvrant le bruit des rails et les exclamations des passagers.

- J'ai rien touché non plus ! s'écria Guillaume au milieu du brouhaha.

Tout le monde s'arrêta de respirer en voyant l'immense pilier du secteur 7 s'effriter, laissant s'abattre avec une lenteur comparable à l'éternité l'immense plaque supérieure. Il ne fallut alors qu'un simple battement de cil pour que se transforme alors les taudis et leurs milliers d'habitants en un immense tas de gravas et de poussière. Un silence mêlé d'étonnement et d'effrois s'installa dans le wagon, tandis que le bruit régulier des rails qui semblait avoir disparut quelques secondes avant reprenait de plus beau.

- Hô merde, murmura Thomas.

- Si j'avais cherché mon Gil… remarqua Guillaume pensivement.

- Est-ce que… On n'aurait pas dut faire quelque chose pour changer ça, se laissa souffler Denis par sa conscience.

- N'intervenez pas… dit une petite voix à sa droite.

Denis, surprit, tourna la tête jusqu'à poser son regard sur une petite fille qui était assise sur une banquette, juste à coté du carreau où il était collé pour voir les décombres du secteur 7. Il resta figé deux secondes et dit alors :

- Nélia ?

La fillette cligna des yeux curieusement, comme si elle se réveillait d'un rêve, et sera alors très fort sa peluche contre elle en paraissant soudain effrayée par le jeune homme en treillis.

- Désolé petite, s'excusa Denis en regardant à nouveau à la fenêtre.

Il plissa les yeux, puis murmura pensivement :

- Liberté surveillée… C'est ça en fait…

- Exactement, répondit elle en écho.

Elle souriait. Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'entendre cette réponse. Juste de le deviner. Tout comme ils devaient deviner sa présence. Les Gardiens sont toujours là, mais il est bien inutile de les voir. Tel est la tradition. Aucune interférence directe dans l'histoire des sphères, juste des influences. Cela signifiait qu'elle ne devait rester qu'une ombre pour les gens normaux. La seule entorse était ces trois là, mais c'était bien parce qu'ils n'étaient pas des gens normaux qu'elle était ici. C'était quelque chose qui était hors du commun, aussi avait-elle une véritable chance de pouvoir y assister, et bien plus importante encore était la chance qu'elle avait d'être directement impliquée. Elle pencha la tête pour la laisser reposer sur son épaule droite, alors que le train disparaissait lentement derrière le pilier central. Encore trois tours et il serait en haut. Ca lui laissait donc encore quinze minutes pour profiter de sa conduite d'air chauffé qu'elle avait trouvé au milieu d'une colonne d'installation industrielle qui reliait les usines du taudis au réacteur Mako de la plaque. L'air était tiède et le lent mouvement des particules brassées par la chaleur la berçait. Elle avait décidé de fermer les yeux et de s'étendre pour profiter des deux minutes trente où elle ne pourrait plus voir le train, mais une voix résonna à coté d'elle.

- Si tu fatigues, la rookie, il suffit d'appeler…

- Pas de soucis, je suis attentive, dit elle en rouvrant les yeux pour regarder du coin de l'oeil son interlocuteur. La trentaine, des cheveux blonds en brosse, bien bâti et avec une large épée à deux mains accroché à l'arrière de la ceinture.

- Tu as des responsabilités, continua-t-il. Notre maître compte sur toi, je te rappel.

- Je sais, je sais, et c'est pour ça qu'il m'a choisit parmi les aspirants.

- Il est peut être sage dans ses choix, il n'en reste pas moins que même les meilleurs éléments font des erreurs. Arrange toi de respecter ton devoir et de ne pas le décevoir.

- Oui, oui, marmonna-t-elle. L'esprit de groupe… pas d'individualisme… les sentiments personnels après … Bla bla bla...

- Exactement, lui répondit-il en s'asseyant sur le pan de toit cinq mètres plus à gauche, dans un environnement à température plus normale. C'est la tradition.

- Bien sur, Signis. Je ne risque pas de l'oublier, sinon je ne serais pas arrivé ici.

- Très bien. Je suis venu te prévenir que le maître aura besoin d'un autre portail pour faire son rapport au Conseil dans 7 ektants.

- _Dans douze heures, référentiel local, pensa-t-elle en grognant. Déjà que la tache de surveillance c'est bardant, en plus on m'appel pour tous les boulots fatigants. Vivement que je soit plus la cadette du groupe. Enfin, c'est pas comme si j'avais pas choisit ce qui m'arrivait._

- Fait pas la tête comme ça, rookie. C'est gratifiant d'avoir la responsabilité des portails, surtout à ta première affectation. J'ai rarement vu « le vieux » faire plus confiance à quelqu'un qu'à lui même pour rentrer à la maison.

Nélia tiqua légèrement à la réplique « le vieux ». Elle tourna doucement la tête.

- Tu sais qu'avec une remarque comme ça, le maître peut de renvoyer chez toi comme ça le chante ?

- Ha ha ha, s'esclaffa-t-il avec un rire puissant. T'inquiètes pas son audition baisse !

- Et c'est toi qui me fais la morale sur la tradition, remarqua-t-elle pensivement.

- Le respect de la hiérarchie et des ordres, pas de problèmes, mais rien de tout cela n'interdit de parler des supérieurs quand ils ne sont pas là. T'es encore trop sérieuse la rookie. Ca va te passer. Et sinon, ils sont comment les visiteurs ?

- Le maître t'as pas dit mon rapport ?

- Il m'a dit d'aller voir par moi-même pendant que j'étais de repos pour les recherches. Il n'aime pas trop la manière que j'ai de traîner en ville pendant mes périodes de repos donc il trouve moyen de m'occuper efficacement.

- Les trois visiteurs sont relativement normaux. Trois jeunes, la vingtaine. Ils ne semblent pas particulièrement déboussolés par ce qui leur est arrivé, mais comme c'était prévu, ils n'étaient pas conscients de ce qu'ils avaient réalisé. De ce que j'ai pu en constater jusqu'à maintenant, leur niveau de puissance se rapproche approximativement du niveau moyen de la population de leur sphère, et ça ne dépareil pas avec le niveau général des habitants de cette sphère. Ils se sont adaptés rapidement, mais visiblement ils connaissaient cette sphère avant d'y venir.

- Ca représente un danger ça, remarqua Signis anxieusement. Ce paradoxe n'est pas censé arriver.

- Potentiellement oui. Mais je les ai prévenu de garder un niveau d'interaction minimum, j'espère que ça suffira pour les dissuader de ne rien faire de grave qui risquerait d'altérer l'histoire de cette sphère.

- Et ils écoutent ? répondit-il surpris.

- Pour l'instant, j'ai l'impression qu'ils ne font rien de grave. Mais tant que le Conseil ne prend pas de décisions d'actions, on ne pourra pas lever le petit doigt pour les arrêter sans enfreindre les règles.

- Laisse tomber, des mecs qui changent de sphères, ça ne rentre pas dans les règles. Au moindre truc grave on invoquera l'excuse du cas de force majeur. Avec leur niveau de puissance ça serait réglé en un éclair.

- Tu réglera une partie du problème, oui, mais pas sa source. En tout cas je dois demander des informations complémentaires sur cette sphère et la leur, j'ai bien du mal à les comprendre en général. Ca me permettra de mieux suivre leurs actions et d'anticiper les risques de leur influence.

- Tu demanderas au maître de te ramener ça de son aller retour au Conseil. Mais leur arrivé risque de rendre les informations moins fiable. Il faudra également que tu rentres en contact avec ces trois là pour les interroger sur la manière dont ils sont arrivés ici, ça nous aiderait probablement dans nos recherches, même si ils ne comprendront sûrement pas vu qu'il ne savent pas comment ils sont arrivé ici.

- Les recherches vont mal ? demanda Nélia surprise.

Signis pris un air grave.

- L'émission d'énergie est trop instable pour qu'on puisse la localiser convenablement, ce qui n'est pas surprenant quand on cherche une instabilité quantique. Les flux d'énergies qui s'en dégagent sont si puissants que ça ne nous mène à rien. On va devoir la chercher en visuel, ce qui va nous prendre beaucoup de temps.

- Bien reçut.

Signis souleva son et épée et s'en servit d'appui pour se relever. Il s'avança de quelques mètres en direction du bord, puis se retourna vers Nélia.

- Bon j'y vais.

Nélia hocha la tête pour toute réponse. Il l'a regarda deux seconde et ajouta.

- Nélia…

- Oui ?

- N'hésite pas, appel la relève, même si c'est mauvais pour ton amour propre. Après tout, c'est ta première mission. On n'est jamais parfait.

- T'inquiète pas, répondit-elle en lui souriant.

Signis lui renvoya alors son sourire et disparu en sautant de la corniche. Nélia regarda alors le train qui était réapparut autour du pilier. Elle le fixa une petite minute, s'assurant que tout allait bien. Une fois re-disparut, elle s'étendit et referma ses yeux. Un sourire apparut tranquillement aux coins de sa bouche.

- _Hey. Il m'a finalement appelé par mon prénom. _

Le train s'arrêta dans un long crissement de frein strident. Le contrôleur sur le quai ouvrit la porte des voitures du train et tous les passagers commencèrent à se déverser sur le quai.

- Impressionnant, on sait même pas fait chopper par le système de contrôle des voyageurs, remarqua Guillaume.

- Soit les cartes de Denis ont fait leurs boulots, soit tu as aussi planté le système de contrôle, se moqua Thomas.

- Ha, je proteste, c'est pas possible, généralement ça plante que pour m'emmerder, répliqua-t-il.

- Merde, les mecs on est où ? demanda Denis.

- Ben devant la tour Shinra, non ? répondit Guillaume sans vérifier.

- Tiens. Moi je dirais pas comme ça, commenta Thomas.

Devant la station de train se trouvait une esplanade suivit d'escaliers qui donnaient alors sur une route encombrée de voiture, dans ce qui ressemblait fortement à une rue commerçante, avec ses magasins, ses artisans et ses dizaines et dizaines de passants.

- Ha ouai, s'exclama Guillaume. En fait ça ressemble pas du tout à la tour Shinra tout ça.

- Oui, on dirait qu'on est un petit peu pas au bon endroit, remarqua Denis. On s'est gouré de gare ?

- C'est peut être qu'en fait y a un peu pas de station de train à la tour Shinra quand on y repense.

- Ha tien, c'est pas con ça.

- On n'allait pas non plus acheter des batteries et attendre que la plaque s'écroule non plus. Pis l'escalade, c'est la merde, commenta Denis.

- Ha je proteste, l'escalade c'est bien, répliqua Guillaume.

- On s'en fout de l'escalade, on va pas redescendre dans les taudis pour aller ensuite remonter par des putains de tuyaux non plus, s'exclama Thomas. Hey… Hey vous m'écoutez ou quoi ?

- Putain, y a des voitures, s'exclama Denis.

- Merde je pensais même plus que ça existait ici, les seules qu'on voit dans tout le jeu c'est le pick-up, le buggy et la moto. Tout le reste c'est du statique, dit Guillaume incrédule.

- Mais vous êtes des abrutis ou quoi ? Y en a des voitures, et même dans la scène cinématique de départ du jeu, rappela Thomas.

- Ha bon ? demanda Denis

- Ouai, je m'en rappel maintenant, quand Aerith sort dans la rue juste avant le dé-zoom de ouf sur Midgar. Haaaa… Aérith…

- Ca y est ça lui reprend, soupira Denis.

- Bon où est ce qu'on doit aller ? A gauche ou à droite ? interrogea Thomas.

- On a qu'à suivre les panneaux, dit Guillaume.

- Tu en vois ?

- Ben non, répondit Guillaume. On demande aux passants alors.

- Mouai.

- On peut aussi suivre les cartes que j'ai de la région, remarqua Denis en les sortant de son monstrueux sac. J'ai même la boussole qui va avec, mais pas le GPS.

- Vendu, lui dirent ses deux compagnons. Maintenant arrange toi comme tu veux, mais on veut juste que tu nous fasse pas nous perdre quinze fois en chemin.

- Bon, c'est dans mes cordes. On va voir ce qu'on peut faire, répondit Denis en dépliant sa carte.

Plus tard…

- Bon on est perdu.

- Mais non Guillaume, regarde, on tourne à droite et j'ouvre cette porte…

- Surprise ! cria Thomas en ouvrant la dite porte d'un grand gros coup de pompe dans la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit en arrachant les gonds et s'abattit lourdement.

- Je sais pas si je suis le plus surprit par la violence démesurée de Thomas ou le fait que Denis ait réussi a trouver le chemin du premier coup.

- Non mais je ne te permets pas Guillaume. Je ne me perds jamais tant que j'ai une carte.

- Et sans carte ? demanda Thomas.

- Ben en terrain inconnu forcément c'est plus dur. Mais bon je connais les écrans de FF7 par cœur et je suis en train de potasser les cartes depuis hier ça sera toujours utile un jour ou l'autre.

- Sinon, la vrai question qui se pose maintenant qu'on est arrivé devant la tour Shinra, c'est comment on rentre, et qu'est ce qu'on fait une fois rentré, répliqua Thomas. On est bien avancé d'être arrivé là, mais on doit surtout se casser de cette ville moisie pour aller trouver un max de matérias.

- C'est simple ! s'exclama Guillaume en se frottant les mains. On rentre dans le hall, on éclate tout ce qui bouge, on vole un véhicule et on s'enfuit sur le périf. Ils ont pas le temps d'appeler les renforts et hop on est sorti.

- Non non non, répondit Denis en hochant la tête. On s'infiltre en douce, on vole un maximum de truc utile, on reste en planque jusqu'à ce que Cloud arrive et fasse son bordel, comme ça on en profite pour se barrer inaperçu. Il ne faudrait pas que la Shinra ne nous court après.

- Moi je m'en fout, on prend l'ascenseur, pas moyen de se crever à monter les escaliers de soixante étages.

- Ha ! On fonce dans le tas alors ! s'exclama Guillaume. Génial !

- Mais on va avoir mathématiquement plus d'emmerde si on se met la Shinra à dos, répliqua Denis. Et puis on risque de s'attirer l'attention des Turcs.

- J'avais oublié les Turcs. Ils seront marrant à croiser eux aussi.

- Ils sont fort et peuvent être gonflant à la longue, ce serait mieux qu'on ne les ai pas sur le dos, continua Denis. Il vaudrait mieux une diversion qui nous laisse rentrer tranquillement sans que la réceptionniste nous demande ce qu'on fait là.

- Ha ha ha super facile ! s'exclama Thomas.

La réceptionniste leva la tête à l'entrée des visiteurs.

- Bonjour mademoiselle !

- Bonjour, répondit-elle. Vous avez rendez vous ?

- Non, on a été appelé pour réparer les WC du 66ème étage.

- Ha ? Je ne suis pas au courant de ça…

- C'est normal vous pouvez leur demander au personnel du niveau 66, un des WC est bouché. Ils nous ont appelé en urgence pour qu'on répare ça avant la réunion de ce soir.

- Et bien je vais vérifier, veuillez vous asseoir ici s'il vous plait.

- Okay pas de problème, lui répondit Thomas.

Ils s'essayèrent tranquillement pendant que la réceptionniste passait les coups de fils. Thomas regarda Guillaume et lui dit.

- C'est pas mal, ton sac avec toutes ses sangles, une fois qu'on lui accroche tous les outils qui traînaient dans le fond du sac à Denis, ça fait parfaitement illusion.

- Ouai c'est pas mal, mais je trouve que tu t'en sort encore bien dit moi.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu t'occupes de la diplomatie, je porte le sac d'outil et Denis est en train de se taper tous les escaliers avec en plus ton sac et nos armes…

- Je m'en fout, c'est lui qui a insisté pour prendre tout ça, si il voulait pas il avait qu'à rentrer dans le tas ou trouver une meilleur idée.

- Je trouvais que j'étais déjà pas souvent sympa, mais là respect…

- Merci merci… Hum j'ai les oreilles qui sifflent, Denis ne doit pas être en train de dire que du bien de moi…

- Au lieu de dire des conneries va finir d'embobiner la réceptionniste, elle t'appelle.

- Ha la la, toutes dingues de moi.

- Ben voyons…

Et donc plus tard dans l'ascenseur...

- Pfiouuu c'était chaud quand même.

- Tu m'étonnes le nombre de fois ou j'ai eu envie de sortir le tournevis qui dépassait de mon sac pour poignarder des gens, c'était ignoble…

- Oui mais on avait convenu pas de massacre, donc tu peux au moins faire ça pour l'effort que fournit Denis.

- Ouai ben avec le temps qu'elle nous a gardé l'autre pouf, je suis sur qu'il est déjà arrivé à l'étage 70 et il tape la causette avec le vieux croûton qui dirige la Shinra.

- Ca m'étonnerait qu'il passe tous ces étages avec son barda sur le dos.

- Tu parle il a mon épée et mes matérias, sans parler de son fusil Type-89, rien ne peux l'arrêter.

- On a dit pas de massacre pour nous, donc il va pas non plus en faire de son coté je te rappel…

- Rhaaaa c'est trop chiant l'infiltration. Faut quelque chose de plus nerveux merde ! je sais pas moi, rien qu'égorger un garde ça pimenterait un peu la chose.

- Chaque chose en son temps. On va d'abord se trouver une planque et on va attendre que ça chauffe entre la sécurité et Avalanche. Là on va dans les labos et compagnies et on ramasse les trucs qui peuvent être sympa. En suite on se barrera discrétos avant que la situation ne devienne grave.

L'ascenseur ralenti doucement et s'ouvrit à l'étage 60. Le duo chercha Denis du regard, mais il n'était pas là. Sans attirer l'attention des gardes, ils se dirigèrent vers le local situé à gauche des barrières et entrèrent. Ils y trouvèrent leur ami complètement vautré sur une chaise en train de dormir.

- 'tain tu te fais pas chier toi.

Denis lui répondit par un geste diplomatique de la main plutôt bien senti.

- Un défi de plus surmonté. Un commentaire à faire après cet exploit, demanda Thomas.

- Le mec qui a inventé les gratte-ciels mérite de crever… Au moins trois fois…

- Je reprend tout ça c'est à moi, dit Guillaume.

- Je garde l'éther que j'ai trouvé dans l'escalier, marmonna Denis. Je vous jure… Qu'est ce que ça fout là… Des fois on se demande des trucs, vaut mieux pas savoir les réponses…

Note de l'auteur :  
Je sais que l'escalier de la tour Shinra s'arrête à l'étage 59 et qu'on doit donc passer devant les gardes de ce même étage pour obtenir la carte 60 et ainsi monter les étages par l'escalier qui commence à l'étage 60 jusqu'à 70.  
Néanmoins, ça me gonflait de faire une retrouvaille à l'étage 59, et comme il existe bien un ascenseur qui va de l'étage 1 à 60, autant en profiter pour zapper cet étage 59 vide de tout intérêt.  
De plus, je vous ferais remarquer que ces escaliers ne sont pas logiques car en cas de panne d'ascenseur, comment ils font les pauvres gars coincés au dessus de l'étage 60 pour redescendre à l'escalier de l'étage 59 ? Y a que les ascenseurs pour faire la liaison, si ils sont en panne c'est vraiment dommage.


	9. Chap 8 : Tour par tour

Les auteurs : Denis, Guillaume et Thomas.

Thème : Fanfic Final Fantasy 7, aventure/action/comédie/humour (déconseillé aux âmes sensibles)

Statut : démarrée le 01/09/2005

Chapitre : écrit le 05/05/2006

Emails :  
Denis : denis(underscore)predator(a)hotmail(point)com  
Guillaume : maitredestenebre(a)hotmail(point)com  
Thomas : kaihansen3004(a)hotmail(point)com

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Après leur difficile arrivée à la tour Shin-Ra et la montée selon deux fronts jusqu'au soixantième étage (une montée particulièrement difficile pour un des trois d'ailleurs), le groupe se réuni et continue l'ascension des étages administratifs…

**Final Fantasy Beta 7.0.3 reloaded 2 la résurrection**

Chapitre 8 : Instinct de cohésion.

- Ha ha ! marmonna Denis en se frottant les mains après avoir jeté un coup d'œil furtif à la ronde des gardes.

- J'aime pas quand tu fais ça, remarqua Guillaume. Ca veut dire qu'il va encore falloir faire les cons pour s'infiltrer…

- Gagné !

- Non, j'en ai marre de rien faire ! Je veux buter des gens moi ! On peut pas leur briser la nuque tout simplement ? demanda Guillaume désespéré.

- On peut aussi passer en buttant tous les gardes dans le jeu si je me souviens bien ? remarqua Thomas.

- Non ça le fera pas, je te rappel qu'on doit passer inaperçu.

- Bon, constata Thomas, on a pas le choix, va falloir se faufiler derrières les statues comme dans le jeu.

- Ouai mais dans le jeu ils sont bigleux, alors que là ils savent se servir de leur yeux, remarqua Guillaume.

- Justement ! J'ai bien l'intention qu'ils s'en servent ! répliqua Denis en se frottant à nouveau les mains avec un petit sourire fourbe.

- Hum, j'aime pas non plus quand tu fais ça, dit Guillaume suspicieusement.

- Restez bien planqué, je vais tendre le piège, lui répondit Denis.

- « Le piège » ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il a encore réussi à imaginer comme plan tordu ? demanda Thomas en levant un sourcil.

Après une ou deux minutes, la ronde des gardes les emmena au point le plus éloigné du local où était planqué l'équipe. Denis sortit alors et après une course silencieuse, il fit glisser un objet en direction du bout du couloir, et il revint aussi discrètement qu'il était parti. Les gardes revinrent normalement dans leur direction, mais dès qu'ils disparurent dans la direction du bout du couloir Denis ordonna à ses deux camarades de le suivre le plus silencieusement possible. La traversée du hall se fit sans le moindre problème et ils arrivèrent donc au pied du second escalier sécurisé qui permettait de monter jusqu'aux derniers étages.

- Alors là, faudra que tu m'explique comment tu les as distrait avec ton truc, demanda Thomas.

- C'est quoi que tu leur a lancé ? ajouta Guillaume.

- On trouve plein de trucs utiles chez Don Cornéo, répondit-il simplement.

- Hein ?

- Ce serait pas ce que je pense… demanda Guillaume avec un air lubrique.

- Te connaissant, tu doit avoir trouvé, lui répondit Denis.

- Enfoiré ! Comment ça se fait que tu me l'ai pas donné ! ragea Guillaume.

- Tu me l'avais demandé ?

- C'est pas une raison ! Maintenant c'est les gardes qui l'ont, je fait comment pour en profiter ! On retourne le prendre !

- Pas question ! s'exclama Thomas.

Soudain il y eu un long blanc…

- Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Denis.

- Comment ça se fait que tu ai ça au fait… marmonna Thomas.

- Heu… Ben chez Don Cornéo…

- Ouai, on sait… Finalement ça t'arrangeait bien que tu soit désigné d'office, marmonna Guillaume à son tour

- Hô vous allez pas me faire la tête parce que j'ai oublié de vous dire que j'avais trouvé un play boy en même temps que les cartes d'identification.

- Comme par hasard. Et depuis quand tu t'intéresse à ces trucs, hein ?

- Ca peut toujours servir, alors je me suis dit qu'il m'en fallait un. On n'aurait pas pu passer sinon.

- Ouai ouai, c'est ça… marmonna Guillaume.

- Finalement pas de remords de t'avoir fait prendre l'escalier, ajouta Thomas.

- Bon, et si on montait maintenant qu'on est passé ? demanda Denis.

- Détourne pas la conversation, on cherche d'abord comment on va te faire payer ça, répliqua Thomas.

- Discutez comme vous voulez, moi je vais à la salle d'attente juste au dessus, vous arriverez à me retrouver je pense.

- Il a pas tord, autant monter, constata Guillaume.

L'étage supérieur était en effet nettement plus agréable et confortable que la cage d'escalier. L'équipe s'essaya alors à une table et se concerta pour la suite immédiate des actions.

- Bon j'ai la dalle, y a quoi à bouffer ici ?

- Denis, tu fais chier, on peut pas se concentrer là, répondit Thomas.

- M'en fout j'ai faim.

- Sort tes rations et fout nous la paix, répliqua Guillaume. Où alors va acheter des sandwichs au comptoir là haut.

- Pas con.

- Hum… Tu nous en rapporte aussi ? demanda Thomas.

Denis leva le majeur comme seule réponse.

- Connard de fils de pute.

- Enfoiré de ta mère, rajouta Guillaume.

- Je vous emmerde, répondit Denis à ses amis. Vous avez qu'à monter 60 étages et vous pourrez la ramener. Où alors vous avancez le double de la thune.

- Ha je savais bien que j'oubliais un truc, je suis pas passé au magasin d'objet à l'étage 3, grogna Guillaume en repensant à son argent.

- On s'en fout y a rien de bien, lui répondit Thomas.

- Bon j'attends pas trois heures. Vous avancez la thune ou pas ?

- Va crever ! répondirent en cœur Thomas et Guillaume.

- Okay ça roule.

Denis revint après quelques minutes avec son casse-croûte. Thomas l'accueilli avec le sourire.

- Bon dans un souci d'optimisation, on a réparti l'exploration des étages suivant équitablement.

- Pourquoi je sens que je fais encore me faire entuber tout d'un coup…

- Mais non, mais non, répondit Guillaume à la remarque de Denis.

- Donc voila la répartition. Guillaume prend l'étage 65, toi tu prend l'étage 63, et moi 62. On se retrouve dès qu'on a tous finit à la salle de sport de l'étage 64. D'ici là on ramasse tout ce qui peut être utile.

- Hum, c'est bizarre j'ai pas trop compris la logique de répartition des étages, dit Denis en avalant une bouchée.

- Tu verra en fait c'est très logique, lui répondit Guillaume. Bon moi j'y vais tout de suite, je vais pas faire attendre les robots de sécurité de l'étage 65.

- Tiens je comprends mieux pourquoi il a récupéré cet étage maintenant.

- Bon je te laisse moi je vais aller répondre à l'énigme bidon du vieux croulant de maire.

- Hum… à toute…

Denis mangea tranquillement son sandwich et regarda l'arbre planté au milieu de la pièce.

- Cet arbre, c'est comme pour la répartition des étages, plus j'essaye de trouver une explication et plus ça devient n'importe quoi…

Denis avala sa dernière bouchée quand soudain une lumière s'alluma dans son esprit.

- Ha les enculés de leur race ! Il m'ont refilé l'étage de merde avec les portes automatiques et les conduits d'aérations !

Thomas était déjà arrivé depuis quarante cinq minutes à la salle de sport quand Guillaume se pointa à son tour.

- Yo ! Alors t'as ramené quoi de beau de tes bastons ?

- Bof, décevant comme chasse. Ils avaient que des objets de merde. Deux hyper, trois potions, un écran sonore. Ca se revend même pas assez cher pour prendre une nouvelle materia. Heureusement les combats m'ont rapporté un bon paquet.

- C'etait pas trop dur tout seul ? demanda Thomas pour le principe.

- Tu parles, c'était que des robots à chier, j'ai même pas eu à me fatiguer. Vivement un boss où un truc comme ça, je vais me lasser sinon.

Thomas continua à s'entraîner à la salle de musculation pendant que Guillaume faisait le tour de l'étage pour voir si il n'y avait pas des casiers à fracturer. Il revient cinq minutes plus tard auprès de Thomas.

- Et merde, encore une arme ultime qui me passe sous le nez…

- Pardon ? lui demanda Thomas.

- J'allais fracturer le casier où se trouve le méga phone noir quand y a des employé qui sont rentrés. J'ai juste eu le temps de planquer mon épée sous mon manteau.

- Ben t'en aurais fait quoi ? demanda Thomas surprit. C'est trop une arme moisie tu vas quand même pas t'en servir même si elle est super puissante.

Guillaume ouvrit les yeux en grand et s'exclama :

- Non mais tu te rend compte du prix qu'on peu tirer de cette arme disponible en un seul et unique exemplaire dans tout le jeu ! C'est phénoménal la thune que ça représente, c'est même pas chiffrable !

- Calme toi, y a qu'un seul bouffon dans ce monde qui t'achètera cette arme, c'est pas la peine de t'imaginer que tu pourra en tirer un prix faramineux.

- Hô putain, tous mes espoirs de fortune qui s'envole… Bon… Il me reste plus que celui de la materia Tout niveau maître…

- Ca va, c'était pas trop dur Thomas ton énigme ? dit une voix.

- Ha tien Denis, on s'inquiétait pour toi justement, répondit Thomas.

- Menteur.

- D'accord, mais… ha ha ha ! Putain t'es trop fendard comme ça ! Avec toute la poussière et les toiles d'araignées !

- Ouai ça va, qu'on ne me parle plus de conduits d'aération ou de tes plans à la con. C'est fini je fais une overdose là. C'est pas comme si j'avais juste eu à dire Mako moi.

- Hey, c'est dur de décoder le mot de passe dans les bibliothèques.

- Le premier coup, ouai, mais plus maintenant vu que tu t'en souviens aussi bien que moi ou Guillaume.

- Ha ? répondit Thomas. Je te jure je m'en souvenais plus, j'ai dû refaire l'énigme.

- Ben voyons.

- T'as ramené quoi au fait Thomas, demanda soudain Guillaume.

- Cette jolie matéria élément de base ! Je donne des coups de poing électrique, c'est la classe !

- Et aussi très pratique quand on doit affronter des robots de sécurité dans les combats qui vont venir, remarqua Denis.

- Et toi Denis, tu as ramené quoi ? demanda maintenant Guillaume.

- Des broutilles.

En disant cela, il prit la crosse de son fusil qui dépassait derrière son épaule et la souleva pour laisser apparaître les emplacements à matéria dans la crosse. Une materia bleue était désormais insérée juste à coté de la materia verte Restaurer.

- Non… ce serait pas…

- Une matéria qui m'appartient, si c'est exactement ça.

- Yaaaaaa ! Une matéria Tout ! File moi ça ! File moi ça !hurla Guillaume.

- Minute c'est à moi j'ai dit !

- Pas question ! File moi le million tout de suite !

- Mais elle n'est pas niveau maître, soupira Thomas. Inutile de t'énerver comme ça Guillaume.

- A moi à moi à moi !

- Tien prend ça et fout moi la paix.

Denis sorti un bracelet et le tendit à Guillaume.

- C'est quoi ce truc pourri ? demanda Guillaume avec un air suspicieux.

- Si tu veux pas du bracelet Quatre Orifice, je peux le filer à Thomas.

- Ha ouai ça m'intéresse, dit alors Thomas.

- Non, c'est bon je prends ! s'exclama Guillaume en l'arrachant de la main de Denis. Mais tu oubliera pas que c'est 33 pourcent de l'argent de la vente de ta materia Tout chacun.

- Okay, répondit Denis avec un sourire.

- Guillaume, dois je te rappeler qu'il ne revend jamais son équipement, soupira Thomas.

- Haaaaaaaaaa ! Donne moi cette matéria ! hurla à nouveau Guillaume.

- Non, mais à la place tu peux avoir ce magnifique pendentif étoilé ! lui répondit Denis.

- Okay donne moi… Hey non ! C'est de la merde, j'en veux pas de ton truc !

- Comme tu veux je garde.

- Non ! Attend je prends ! Ca peut toujours se revendre !

- Ca m'étonne pas de toi, soupira Thomas.

- Bon très bien, on attaque l'étage 66 maintenant ?

- Pas de problème, on a encore le temps avant que la réunion ne commence, donc on verra pas Cloud et ses potes avant ça.

- Direction la section informatique de la Shinra, s'exclama Denis.

- Yeah ! renchérit Guillaume. Plein d'ordinateurs !

L'équipe se rendit au 66ème étage et investissa les lieux tranquillement.

- Bon je les met où les deux guignols qui dormaient devant leurs écrans ? demanda Denis.

- Ils se serait défendus je les aurais buté, ça aurait été plus simple de jeter les corps au vide ordures pour pas laisser de traces…

- Ouai mais voila on va pas trucider tous les innocents qui croisent ta route non plus. Donc on va juste les poser dans un coin, bien attachés et bâillonnés, et ils les retrouveront demain, répondit Thomas.

- Bien je vais aller les coller au fond d'un des dépôts de matériel à coté. Bien planqué sous les cartons ça se verra pas, commenta Denis en sortant avec un des mecs sur son épaule caché sous un large sac poubelle.

- Très bien moi je vais au WC, j'ai une envie présente, s'exclama Thomas. Tu fais pas trop de conneries pendant notre absence, d'accord Guillaume.

- Comment ça « pas trop » ?

- Je te connais !

- Bon, murmura Guillaume maintenant seul. On va voir ce qu'ils ont comme config ici.

Lors de son passage au WC, Thomas surprit un intéressant dialogue. Deux scientifiques étaient en train de parler de leur dernier boulot.

- C'est quand même fantastique, cette nouvelle materia découverte hier, s'exclamait le premier.

- Oui, mais elle ne réagit pas comme les autres. Je me demande encore si c'est vraiment une materia.

- Ca en a la forme et les propriétés, il ne reste plus qu'à en trouver l'usage.

- Cela risque d'être le plus dur je pense…

Les deux scientifiques partirent alors des toilettes. Thomas leva un sourcil perplexe :

- Une nouvelle matéria ? Bah y a que la matéria Poison et Talent Ennemi dans les labos de la tour Shinra, c'est nul, qu'est ce qu'ils peuvent bien raconter avec leur « usage inconnu » ?

Lorsque Thomas revint à la salle des serveurs, il croisa Denis qui emmenait le second mec sur son épaule. Denis en profita pour dire à Thomas :

- Surveille Guillaume, il est train de faire des trucs pas clair.

- Allons bon.

Thomas entra et manqua de perdre sa mâchoire.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fous !

- Ben je suis en train de démonter cet ordi, ça se voit pas ?

- On te laisse 3 secondes et hop tu fous le bordel. Qu'est ce que tu lui veux à se pauvre ordi ?

- Je démonte l'alimentation.

- Ha ? Et tu vas en faire quoi ?

- Et bien une alim ça transforme du courant alternatif en 12 Volts continus, c'est parfait pour recharger la batterie de mon portable.

- C'est cool ça. On va sûrement pouvoir s'en servir pour plein de trucs ton ordi, répondit Thomas avec un air sarcastique. Genre gérer nos comptes, commander des pizzas par internet, envoyer des émails à tous nos potes…

- Ouai c'est ça. Dès que j'ai finit mon montage Mac Gyver, je m'occupe du hack des serveurs de la sécurité. Tu vas voir si il sert à rien mon ordinateur.

- Ca va pas prendre longtemps ? demanda Thomas un peu plus intéressé.

- Si, mais on peut se regarder un film en attendant. Vous voulez quoi ?

- Starship Trooper ! s'exclama Denis en rentrant dans la salle.

- C'est pourri ! On prend le Royal Rumble 2006 ! répliqua Thomas.

- Pffff, Advent Children c'est quand même plus dans le contexte, rajouta Guillaume.

- Arrête ! T'es cinglé ! Si on regarde un film du futur de cette planète, ça risque de faire un paradoxe temporel ! Comme dans retour vers le futur !

- Bah on s'en fout ça risque pas de nous faire disparaître on n'est pas concerné cette dimension.

- C'est pas con, mais je pense que ça ne va pas marcher comme ça.

- On s'en fout que tu puisses penser Denis.

- Mais je t'emmerde Thomas !

- Moi aussi ! lui répondit ce dernier.

- Houla ça va fritter, remarqua Guillaume. Pas de match Hardcore ici s'il vous plait vous aller abîmer les beaux ordinateurs avec écran plat 30 pouces. Ils pourraient servir à des trucs plus utiles que se taper dessus quand même… Du genre une petite partie d'UT 2004…

- Tu vois pas qu'on a un léger différent à régler d'Homme à Homme là, répondit Denis.

- Hum… marmonna pensivement Thomas avant de s'exclamer d'un coup. Okay Denis, commence à te battre sans moi, je te rejoint dès que j'ai finit la partie de UT 2004.

- T'espères quoi ? Que tu vas pouvoir t'enfuir ? Je vais te pourrir la tête à UT 2004 aussi !

- Yeah ! cria Guillaume. LAN Party !

Note :  
-Un match Hardore est une épreuve de catch qui peut se jouer hors du ring et qui autorise l'utilisation de tout les objets de l'environnement, y comprit et surtout n'importe quoi (poubelle, chaise, caisse, moto, etc)

-UT désigne bien évidement le jeu Unreal Tournament, jeu de tir en vue interne qui demande dextérité, maîtrise et classe absolue pour vaincre.


	10. Chap 9 : Débordement d'énergie

Les auteurs : Denis, Guillaume et Thomas.  
Thème : Fanfic Final Fantasy 7, aventure/action/comédie/humour (déconseillé aux âmes sensibles)  
Statut : démarrée le 01/09/2005  
Chapitre : écrit le 13/08/2006

Emails :  
Denis : denis(underscore)predator(a)hotmail(point)com  
Guillaume : maitredestenebre(a)hotmail(point)com  
Thomas : kaihansen3004(a)hotmail(point)com

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Suite à quelques contretemps fâcheux pour rejoindre la tour Shinra, l'équipe est arrivée à bon port et a décidé de squatter dans la salle de surveillance informatique de la Shinra, pour y dormir après un LAN party surprise.

**Final Fantasy Beta 7.0.3 reloaded 2 la résurrection**

Chapitre 9 : Débordement d'énergie.

Denis ouvrit doucement un œil. Le ronronnement des ordinateurs produisait un bourdonnement plutôt pas mal comme berceuse. Il leva lentement sa tête qui reposait sur ses bras croisés, un dernier réflexe qu'il avait eu avant de s'endormir devant son écran dans un dernier scénario solo de Total Annihilation. Curieusement, ses défenses renforcées triples fortifications en redoute avaient tenues toute la nuit… La meilleure défense c'est l'attaque dit le proverbe… mais ça dépend du niveau de préparation et de développement de la défense en fait… Denis se leva doucement, enjambant le bordel de câbles et de matériel qui avait envahie rapidement la pièce au moment de s'installer convenablement pour que l'écran personnel ne puisse pas être vu par les opposants. Il sortit de la pièce en bayant et referma la porte derrière lui, sans avoir réveillé ses deux camarades. Il fit glisser avec son pied les douilles qui encombraient le chemin, enjambant des corps pour atteindre les WC juste à coté. Il se dirigea vers un lavabo pour boire un coup et se rincer le visage. Etant donné que le premier miroir était brisé, il choisit le second lavabo, même si il devait encore se pencher pour pouvoir se voir sans être gêné par l'éclaboussure de sang qui recouvrait le tiers du miroir. Une fois qu'il se senti mieux, il retourna jusqu'à sa chaise pour pouvoir se recoucher, enjambant à nouveau les cadavres. Au moment de s'avachir sur son clavier, il s'arrêta et réfléchi…

- Hey, si je balançais mes missiles nucléaires tactiques avant de me recoucher ?

Et c'est ainsi que se rendormit Denis…

Donc, un peu plus tard…

- Guillaume, enfoiré.

- Gaaaah ? répondit l'intéressé à Thomas.

- C'est pas parce que tu as gagné le dernier round que tu as le droit de ronfler aussi fort…

- Gah ?

- Ta gueule j'ai dit, je veux me rendormir arrête ce ronflement.

- Je ronfle pas…

- C'est ça, c'est ça.

- Non mais sans déconner, je te parle, je peux pas ronfler en même temps…

Le bruit se répéta alors…

- Bon, tapes Denis de ma part alors.

- Aie ! Enculé !

- Thomas m'a dit de te dire d'arrêter de ronfler.

- C'était pas une raison pour me taper !

- Si, il m'avait dit de le faire.

- Il t'a pas dit de sauter par une fenêtre aussi ?

- Non.

- Et si il l'avait dit, tu l'aurais fait ?

- Ben non.

- Ouai donc tu me tape pour le plaisir.

- Voila. Maintenant arrête de ronfler veux tu. Moi aussi ça me saoule ce bruit.

- Mais c'est pas moi.

- Ouai ouai.

Le bruit suspect se reproduisit à nouveau. Denis s'exclama :

- C'était quoi ca ?

- C'est pas toi qui ronfle ? demanda Thomas.

- Ben non je dors plus, merci à Guillaume d'ailleurs.

- De rien.

- C'est quoi ce bruit alors… s'interrogeait soudain Thomas.

- J'sais pas il est quelle heure ? questionna Denis.

- Qu'est ce que ça peut foutre, répliqua Guillaume.

- Si il est midi passé, je veux bien me lever pour aller voir, sinon démerdez-vous.

- C'est toi qui a une montre Denis, lui rappela Thomas.

- Merde en plus il va falloir que j'ouvre les yeux…

- Il est à peine 7 heure… marmonna Guillaume. Thomas t'as gagné le droit de te lever pour aller voir.

- Hein ?

- C'est affiché sur le coin de mon ordi…

- Non, mais pourquoi c'est moi qui dois aller voir.

- Il est pas midi passé, Denis bougera pas.

- Et toi ?

- Ben je viens de regarder l'heure, j'ai fait mon effort matinal.

Thomas leva le majeur vers Guillaume.

- Moi aussi j'ai fait mon effort matinal, je reste couché alors.

- Comme tu veux, je m'en fout, je met mon casque moi ça m'évitera de vous entendre ronfler…

- Non mais c'est quand même curieux comme bruit quoi…

Un silence lui répondit…

- Non, sans dec, vous vous rendormez ? Ho hé ?

Devant le silence qui suivait, Thomas dû ouvrir les yeux et constater que, en effet, les deux autres boulets s'étaient rendormis… Guillaume parce qu'il avait mis son casque avec de la musique, et Denis parce que lui, il s'en fichait, il dormait quand il voulait et où il voulait…

- Bon, ben, je vais devoir aller voir ce qui fait ce bruit alors. Si ça se trouve c'est un chat…

Comme de par hasard, quelque chose se mit à gratter à la porte.

- Je le savais, c'est qu'un connard de chat en fait.

Thomas ouvrit la porte et balança un coup pied retourné vertical qui décrocha du sol une forme qui s'écrasa contre le plafond avant de retomber lourdement.

- J'aime bien les chats, mais là tu l'avait cherché.

Thomas s'arrêta une bonne de seconde avant de réagir a tout ce qu'il voyait.

- Et les mecs ! Debout ! Il se passe un truc !

Pas la moindre réaction des deux marmottes.

- Les mecs, merde quoi ! s'énervait-il maintenant. Denis c'est la guerre bouge toi !

- Où ca ! Où ca ! se réveilla Denis en épaulant son fusil en renversant la table la plus proche pour se faire un couvert.

- Réveil Guillaume !

- Roger !

Denis donna un grand coup de pied dans la chaise de Guillaume, qui se retrouva couché dans la seconde suivante, avec un curieuse envie de taper tout ce qui aller passer sa portée, en particulier un mec en treillis qui venait de sauter de l'autre coté de sa table pour éviter le coup d'épée rageur.

- Enfoiré !

- Désolé ! Mesure d'urgence ! lui répondit Denis.

- Bon sang, les mecs ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ! s'exclama Thomas.

Il tenait la créature qu'il avait tabassé en ouvrant la porte. Un espèce de chien mutant avec des griffes acérés, des crocs énormes et des piques qui semblaient sortir de sa colonne vertébrale…

- Woohooo ! C'est un chien de l'Enfer ce truc ? siffla Guillaume. Ca poutre !

- Et je vous parle pas de la scène de carnage dehors, rajouta Thomas.

- Ha ouai, c'est ça que j'arrivais pas à remettre dans le contexte quand je suis allé au toilette tout à l'heure.

- Tu as vu ça et tu as rien dit ? demanda Thomas les yeux grand ouverts.

- Bah, tu sais, entre ça ou mes rêves, j'arrivais pas trop à faire la différence.

- Okaayyyyyy ! répondit Thomas en manquant de perdre sa mâchoire devant l'invraisemblance de la réponse. Tu rêves des trucs comme ça alors ? Ta vie est vraiment spéciale…

- Et sinon, c'est mort ce truc ? demanda Guillaume en touchant la créature du bout de son épée.

- Ben, je dois admettre que j'y suis allé un peux fort à l'instant, répondit Thomas en secouant le cadavre qu'il tenait par la queue depuis tout à l'heure. Le coup de pied était sympa, mais l'impact avec le plafond c'était pas mal nom plus, y a même une grosse marque de sang qui est resté collée.

- Ca me revient, commença Denis. Cette bestiole, ça ressemble aux trucs qui apparaissent avec Jenova.

- Ha ouai, y a aussi les espèces de carottes toutes moches qui te pompent tes points de vie comme des sangsues.

- Voila c'est ça, répliqua Denis.

- Merde alors Jenova est réveillée ? se rendit compte Thomas.

- Houla, on a peut être un peu trop joué hier… marmonna Guillaume.

- Merde ! Y a Cloud et les autres qui sont arrivé alors. Faut qu'on bouge !

- Y a du brout dans le couloir ! s'exclama soudain Thomas. Bougez vous !

Denis chargea à la suite de thomas dans le couloir. Thomas commença à bombarder de sorts les monstres qui surgissaient à la recherche de proies. Denis se mit dos à son équipier et arrosa au fusil d'assaut l'autre vague de monstre qui arrivait de l'autre extrémité du couloir.

- Guillaume, tu fous quoi !

- Deux secondes ! Deux secondes ! Je dois ranger tout mon matos !

Guillaume jeta tout les cd et dvd dans son sac, débrancha l'alim encore bouillante et la glissa dans le sac. Juste avant de débrancher son ordi portable, une lumière parcourue son esprit. Il se jeta sur la console de sécurité et fit défiler les écrans de gestion jusqu'à celui de la prison de l'étage 67. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil et s'exclama :

- Hey les mecs ! C'est laquelle la cellule de Clad déjà !

- Cloud ! répondit Thomas en enchaînant sur un direct du droit qui électrocuta un monstre grâce à la matéria élément de base.

- Je m'en fout ! Quelle cellule merde !

- C'est la deuxième en partant de la droite quand tu arrive dans le couloir, ou bien la cinquième sur six en prenant le sens horaire comme référentiel, ou la quatrième si tu compte d'abord la cellule gauche puis droite comme le sens de lecture et que tu avance dans le couloir à chaque fois, la troisième si par contre tu as commencé par la droite pour commencer…

- Merci Denis, tu m'aides beaucoup ! soupira Guillaume bruyamment.

- Je me bats, je peux pas réfléchir en même temps à des problèmes théologiques profonds, tu m'excuses.

- Bon fait chier j'ouvre toutes les cellules alors, ils se débrouilleront !

Guillaume actionna l'ouverture des verrous des cellules et débrancha son ordinateur portable, l'engouffrant dans son sac qu'il mit alors sur son dos. Il attrapa son épée et hurla :

- Laissez moi en quelques un !

- Tiens prend le gros là ! Il résiste aux balles et je veux pas dilapider mes grenades.

- Taïaut !

- Purée il en viens de tous les cotés ! On est en train d'attirer tous les monstres de l'étage avec le bordel qu'on fait, s'exclama Thomas.

- Tant mieux ! lui cria Guillaume en tranchant toutes les pattes et tentacules qui remuaient un peu trop à son goût.

- Non, on est en train de se faire coincer la, c'est pas bon, répliqua Denis. Ils faut qu'on ouvre une voie vers les escaliers et qu'on se barre d'ici.

- Okay, à mon top, on fonce tous dans le tas en direction de l'escalier. Prêt ? TOP !

- YAHAAA ON VA LES POURRIR !

Précédé d'une avalanche de balles, de feu et de foudre, la charge folle s'achève derrière la porte sécurisée du bloc des escaliers, où un calme relatif semble régner.

- On a l'air tranquille ici, remarqua Guillaume.

- Hum… Y a pas de machine à écrire ?

- Non on n'est pas dans une salle de sauvegarde Thomas. C'est pas Resident Evil.

- Ha ha ha ! Excuse moi, avec la gueule des monstres, j'avait confondu une seconde.

- Bon je vais en profiter pour recharger, marmonna Denis.

- Ha bon, tu recharge ton arme toi ?

- Ben ouai, ça sert à rien dans Final Fantasy les chargeurs sont à capacité infini, mais ça reste la classe, répondit Denis.

- Tu recharges une fois par chapitre, c'est pratique comme arme quand même.

- Bon, on descend les escalier et on se casse… commença Denis.

- Quoi ! Ca va pas !

- Merde, ça fait chier de se battre contre tous ces monstres !

- Mais abruti ! Est-ce que tu te rappel au moins qui il y a en haut ! s'écria Guillaume.

- Hum… Rufus, tout le monde sans fout, une claque et il se casse en chialant sa mère…

- Mais non ducon, pas lui ! Y a Aerith bordel.

- Ha ? Et alors ?

- Je t'en foutrais des « Et alors » ! Faut qu'on aille la voir merde ! Pis Tifa ! Pis Clad aussi ! Et Rouge XIII ! s'énervais Guillaume.

- Ha un chien qui parle, en effet. Là ça m'intéresse.

- J'hallucine, marmonna Thomas. Y a les deux plus belles filles du jeu là haut, et il trouve à dire : « Houa un chien qui parle »…

- Qu'est ce que tu veux y faire, dit Guillaume en haussant les épaules. Bon on monte ou on prend racine ?

- Go alors.

A l'étage 67, l'équipe bloquée doit quitter l'escalier et sa tranquillité pour s'aventurer dans les étages afin de passer par l'ascenseur du hangar des spécimens, et ensuite pouvoir traverser l'étage 68 des labos. Le chemin semble avoir été dégagé par l'équipe de Cloud et les combats sont rares. Juste assez pour que Guillaume s'ennuie quoi.

- Fais chieeeer ! Ca manque d'action maintenant !

- J'aurais pensé qu'on aurait eu le temps de les rattraper, mais ils font pas dans la dentelle non plus Cloud et compagnie, remarqua Denis.

- J'ai du mal à reconnaître quel monstre c'est celui là, dit Thomas en montrant un truc contre un mur. Ils l'ont pas raté.

- Hum… dit Denis. C'est pas un monstre.

- Ha bon, c'est quoi alors ? répliqua Thomas.

- Je dirais des restes humains dévorés…

- Non sans déconner ! s'écria Guillaume.

- Buarg, je me sens mal d'un coup. Comment tu peux dire que c'est ça ?

- Je dirais qu'il a été mastiqué… en essayant de pas entrer dans les détails…

- Trop cool ! cria Guillaume. Ha ha ha il lui reste des morceaux d'organes internes partout !

- Je croit qua je vais aller voir ailleurs… marmonna Thomas.

- Hum il a une carte magnétique dans sa veste, remarqua Denis en fouillant un restant de tissu. Hey ? Qu'est ce que tu essaye encore de faire Guillaume !

- Gniiii ! Viens à moi serviteur squelettique !

- Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend, de manda Thomas en voyant Guillaume effectuer des mouvement curieux en face du cadavre.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il essaye un rituel nécromant pour prendre possession de l'âme du macchabée… soupira Denis.

- Il a trop joué à Guild Wars lui.

- Putain ça marche pas, s'écria Guillaume après quelques veines tentatives. Fait chier c'est pas le bon jeu.

Soudain le cadavre qui était en appui contre le mur s'écroula sur le coté. Denis sursauta et Thomas se mit a chercher fébrilement un fusil a pompe dans son sac à dos en criant :

- Les zombies attaquent !

- Stop ! Stop ! Calme toi, il est juste tombé ! cria Denis.

- Ha bon ? Merde, c'est dommage ça aurait pu être drôle finalement.

- Ha ha ha ! Z'avez vu la classe ! se trémoussa Guillaume dans une pose de victoire. Je l'ai possédé une demi seconde !

- Pardon ?

- Ben ouai, il a bougé une demi seconde et il est retombé. J'ai pas encore assez de points de compétence en magie de la mort.

- Non mais c'est bon, c'est juste une coïncidence qu'il soit tombé.

- Arf ! Incrédule ! Regarde, je le refait !

- Ben voyons…

- Gnniiiii ! Viens a moi !

- Bon…

- Okay j'ai plus d'énergie, faut attendre un peut que j'en récupère…

- C'est ça, c'est ça…

- Bon attend, peut être qu'il faut que je le fasse sur un autre cadavre aussi…

Guillaume fit alors le tour du couloir, essayant de posséder tous les macchabées qui traînaient…

- Sinon Denis, y a quoi sur la carte que t'as trouvé.

- Rien, c'est cool comme indication.

- Bon on va l'essayer sur les portes au hasard.

- Pourquoi pas sur la porte là où était assis le cadavre ?

- Pourquoi pas en effet.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un glissement. Denis épaula son arme et entra dans la pièce.

- Toc toc, y a quelqu'un ? demanda Thomas en rentrant à la suite de Denis.

- Vous êtes mort peut être ? demanda Guillaume à son tour en passant la tête par l'ouverture de la porte. Ca m'arrangerait je manque de cobaye.

- Vous avez pas vu l'interrupteur, j'aime pas cette ambiance sombre, dit Denis.

- Il est cassé, répondit guillaume en l'actionnant.

- C'est marrant ce truc fluo au milieu de la pièce, remarqua Thomas. Ca brille mais ça n'éclaire rien.

- C'est bizarre, y a pas de cadavres, mais y a encore les traces de sang et de combats. Ils sont passés où les monstres ?

- Par la porte ?

- Guillaume, tes reflexions…

- Non mais avant de parler, regardez un peu… Y a un bouton, ils sont juste assez malin pour s'en servir non ?

- Tien je viens d'y penser… Vous ne trouvez pas que le truc fluo il est de la taille d'une matéria ?

- Une matériaaaaaaaa ! cria Guillaume.

- T'en connais des matérias fluo ? demanda Denis.

Guillaume s'était déjà précipité dessus. Il la regarda une bonne seconde et l'attrapa d'un coup vif en criant :

- A moi la matéria fluo qui déchire ! Je suis sure qu'elle est over-puissante ou un truc comme ça ! Par contre j'arrive pas à sentir qu'elle type d'énergie elle dégage…

- Et comment tu fais pour t'en servir alors sans savoir son type d'énergie ? lui demanda Thomas.

- Ben… J'en sait rien moi, si ça trouve elle se revend super cher aussi… Et… Haaaaa !

- Quoi ? s'inquiéta Denis.

- Non ! Elle est pas de la taille réglementaire !

- Pardon ?

- Elle rentre pas dans mes emplacements de matéria !

- Ha ça c'est trop dommage, répliqua Thomas.

- Je demande le remboursement !

- Alors que tu viens de la voler ?

- Heu… Voler ? Non, je l'ai trouvé d'abord.

- Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de prendre ce truc, mais en tout cas j'en ai marre d'être là, l'ambiance est mauvaise…

- Okay Denis, répondit Thomas. On se casse, on va finir par rater Avalanche à traîner ici.

Le groupe se dirigea vers la porte. Guillaume rangea sa nouvelle matéria dans son sac, dégoûté de ne pas pouvoir s'en servir. Soudain Thomas s'arrêta à l'encadrure de porte, comme gelé sur place. Denis qui le suivait épaula son arme et passa à sa gauche, avant de s'arrêter aussi. Guillaume passa alors à droite de Thomas et regarda d'un air dubitatif…

- Ben quoi ? Pourquoi vous regardez comme ça le couloir ?

- Putain tu vois pas qu'il est vide !

- Ben quoi… Houa putain ! Z'avez vu ça !

Guillaume sortit dans le couloir et regarda partout où se trouvaient les cadavres quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Houa ha ha ! La classe ! J'ai réussi à posséder tous les cadavres du couloir et ils sont partis !

- J'aime pas ce que je ne peu pas expliquer, marmonna Denis.

- Moi non plus. On se casse j'ai pas confiance là.

- Ha non merde, juste quand ça devenait drôle ! s'exclama Guillaume.


	11. Chap 10 : Discuter ou trancher

Les auteurs : Denis, Guillaume et Thomas.  
Thème : Fanfic Final Fantasy 7, aventure/action/comédie/humour (déconseillé aux âmes sensibles)  
Statut : démarrée le 01/09/2005  
Chapitre : écrit le 07/09/2006

Emails :  
Denis : denis(underscore)predator(a)hotmail(point)com  
Guillaume : maitredestenebre(a)hotmail(point)com  
Thomas : kaihansen3004(a)hotmail(point)com

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Après une dure nuit de repos et un réveil sur les chapeaux de roues, l'équipe a gravit les étages et rencontré d'étranges phénomènes de disparition de cadavres, probablement à cause des tentatives de possession nécrotique qu'a tenté Guillaume. Malgré les protestations de ce dernier qui souhaite retrouver les cadavres, le groupe a finalement gravi le dernier étage.

**Final Fantasy Beta 7.0.3 reloaded 2 la résurrection**

Chapitre 10 : Discuter ou trancher.

- Denis, ferme moi cette porte. Barricade la, même.

- Roger.

- Allez Thomas, déconne pas, tu vas pas avoir peur de quelques zombies ? Pis en plus ils m'obéissent, protesta Guillaume.

- Tu as vu combien on a croisé de cadavre sur tout l'étage ? Tant qu'on n'aura pas un fusil à pompe chacun, ce sera risqué de croiser cette probable armée de zombies, je suis expert en la matière. Et je ne fais pas confiance à tes talents de nécromant.

- Arrête ! Je suis level max à Guild Wars, j'ai fait la Fissure et l'Underworld en solo, je suis un vrai Dieu Héroïque ! Ce genre de phrase est offensant envers mon talent inégalé !

- Je trouve ta modestie offensante aussi, remarqua Denis.

- Ho ça va, c'est moi qui vous ai indiqué le chemin à Droknar !

- On aurait trouvé aussi je te signale, répondit Thomas.

- On dit ça, on dit ça.

- Porte barricadée. On va vérifier les ascenseurs pour la descente ?

- Non Denis, on a des choses plus importantes à faire nous, lui répondit Thomas. Toi fais ce que tu veux, mais nous on est plus qu'à quelques mètres de jolies demoiselles. Alors on va en profiter avant la course poursuite sur le périph'.

- Ouai, marmonna Guillaume en tendant les bras et s'avançant vers l'escalier comme un zombie. Aéris, Aéris…

- Rattrape le avant qu'il lui saute au coup. J'entends les bruits des rotors d'un hélico, Rufus doit déjà être arrivé là haut et en train de faire son discours d'investiture devant cinq terroristes…

- T'inquiète, je laisserais pas Guillaume faire des trucs à Aérith.

Denis s'exclama soudain :

- Hey les gars, on est OMEGA, reçu ?

- Ouais ouais, comme on a décidé hier soir, répondit Guillaume.

- Un groupe d'ex-mercenaire qui fait de la résistance depuis quelques temps. Pas de problèmes, ajouta Thomas.

- Je vais check les ascenseurs, alors ne traînez pas trop.

- C'est ça, amuse toi bien. Nous on monte.

Guillaume et Thomas gravirent les marches d'un des escaliers. Thomas demanda soudain :

- Pourquoi y a deux escaliers pour arriver au bureau du Président ?

- Qu'est ce que j'en sais. Peut être que c'est pour les jours où un des deux est en réparation.

- Mais c'est con comme explication.

- Pas plus que de construire deux escaliers.

Ce faisant ils arrivèrent dans le bureau. Ce fut guillaume qui commenta le premier la scène.

- Il l'a bien planté Sephiroth. Il sait faire son boulot au moins.

- Il en met pas partout, lui.

- Moi j'en mets partout, sauf sur moi, c'est un autre style de travail. Tu ne peux pas comprendre tout mon art.

- Ouais ouais… Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ?

- Ben on est dans le bureau du président d'un empire industriel mondial, alors je me dis qu'il doit forcément y avoir de la thune pas loin, ou au moins des trucs de valeurs.

- Mon Dieu…

- Appelle moi Guillaume je t'ai déjà dit.

- Arrête de dire des conneries, et regarde dehors ! Y a Cloud et Rufus !

- Putain ! Où ça le hérisson ?

- Là ! Dehors !

Les deux camarades n'eurent pas de le temps de s'impressionner devant la coiffure invraisemblable mais ô combien réputée du héro, quand soudain la porte latérale du bureau s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître le restant d'Avalanche et ses deux nouveaux membres. Il y eu un silence de surprise venant des deux groupes.

- Vous ! s'exclama Barret.

- Elle ! répliqua Guillaume les yeux brillants en regardant Aérith.

- Haaaa, s'exclama Thomas intérieurement en voyant Aérith en vrai. Pourquoi je me mets à penser à des trucs avec Aerith ! Penser à autre chose… Autre chose… Tifa ! Noooooon, ca s'arrange pas ! Un truc qui a la classe… Le coup du sourcil de The Rock, ça c'est la classe ! Je vais faire craquer Tifa comme ça.

- C'est qui ? demanda Aérith.

- Vous les connaissez ? ajouta Red XIII.

- Un peu, répondit Tifa. Ils sont pas clair sur les bords. Surtout celui avec ses lunettes de soleil.

Thomas se sentit poignardé. Sentiment redoublé quand Guillaume commença à rire de la remarque.

- Mais qu'est ce que vous faite là ! s'exclama Barret.

- On est venu vous prêter main forte pour vous libérer.

- Mais vous vous démerdez plutôt pas mal pour le massacrage, on a pu constater en vous rattrapant.

- Ce n'est pas nous, mais Jenova, répondit Red XIII.

- Jénova ? C'est qui ? répondit Thomas avec un air étonné plus vrai que nature… un peu trop aussi.

- Vous êtes des résistants alors ? Ca alors, je désespérais de voir quelqu'un qui s'intéresserait à notre cause, dit Tifa.

- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit ! s'écria Barret. La Shinra touche à sa fin. Ce n'est que le début ! Bientôt tout le monde se soulèvera contre la Shinra !

- Houla, il s'enflamme, souffla Guillaume à son équipier.

- S'il savait tout ce qu'il y a à faire comme chemin avant d'obtenir des résultats, il serait pas aussi heureux je pense, lui répondit Thomas à voix basse.

- On est dans le même camp alors, constata Aérith soulagée.

- Ca fait curieux de voir des gens encore vivants avec tous les monstres et les cadavres qu'il y avait, rajouta Red XIII.

- Qu'il y « avait »… Tu m'étonnes… Ils y sont plus maintenant, marmonna Thomas les yeux plissés.

- On fait les présentations sur le chemin, on a quelqu'un qui s'occupe de la route de sortie en ce moment ! s'exclama Guillaume. Si on le surveille pas il serait capable de faire des conneries.

Le groupe nouvellement formé se précipita vers les escaliers pour quitter le bureau du Président, laissant Cloud à son ridicule et inutile duel contre Rufus, pour se diriger vers des choses beaucoup plus amusantes, comme par exemple une course poursuite décoiffante. Mais le groupe fut interrompu lors de la descente des escaliers par un drôle de bruit.

- Qu'est ce qui passe ? demanda Aérith.

- Guillaume, explique moi ce que tu fais avec ça ?

- Ben… Elle traînait là toute seule, alors je me suis dit que ce serait stupide de ne pas la prendre…

- Repose là, t'en a déjà une.

- Ho non, celle là elle est mieux !

Ce faisant, il leva la Masamune de Séphiroth qu'il avais fait traîner par terre en descendant les marche, et l'agita d'un mouvement ample qui trancha la rambarde de l'escalier.

- Oups !

- C'est l'épée du légendaire Séphiroth, s'exclama Tifa. On dit que personne d'autre que lui ne peut la manier.

- C'est ça, c'est ça, marmonna Guillaume. Moi aussi je suis légendaire. Je peux faire des choses que seul l'élite de l'humanité peut faire.

- Du genre ? demanda Thomas narquois.

- J'administre des serveurs en ssh moi. (1)

Un silence de l'assemblée suivi, partagé entre l'incompréhension et l'incrédulité.

- Okay, tu marques un point là, répondit Thomas consterné.

- Bande de noobs, marmonna Guillaume.

- Pour cette épée, reprit Barret. Son possesseur, Séphiroth, est mort dans un accident il y a quelques années.

- Ouais ouais, répondit Guillaume en faisant virevolter l'épée et tranchant par la même occasion un morceau du comptoir de la réception du bureau du président.

- Ca vous choque pas de trouver l'épée d'un homme qui est sensé être mort ? demanda Red XIII.

- Non, répliqua Thomas.

- Même si l'épée n'est sensée être maniable que par lui ? ajouta Aerith.

- Vous essayez de nous faire remarquer que Séphiroth serait en vie, c'est ça ? réagit soudain Guillaume.

- Voila.

- Ben ça surprend un peu, surtout à la première partie, remarqua Thomas. Mais bon les mort-vivants, voyez vous, c'est mon rayon. Et Guillaume, écarte toi de nous, tu commence à m'inquiéter.

En passant la porte, ce dernier venait de faire rebondir la lame contre l'encadrure de la porte, renvoyant le mouvement de son épée qu'il continuait d'agiter depuis tout à l'heure vers le plafond, tranchant deux néons qui explosèrent dans un nuage d'étincelle.

- Mais non, je maîtrise. Gnyahahaha !

- Il a l'air super dangereux ton pote, remarqua Barret discrètement à Thomas. Il doit être balèze en combat.

- Ca va, surtout quand il a le malheur de se foutre en rogne. Vaux mieux se planquer dans ces moments là.

Tifa s'arrêta en franchissant la porte.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Tifa ? demanda Aerith.

- Ha ouais, j'avais oublié ce morceau du script, marmonna Thomas à lui-même. Ami d'enfance, tout ça… fait chier.

- Cloud, murmura Tifa. Je vais attendre Cloud ici, s'exclama-t-elle en se retournant vers l'escalier. Partez devant tous, je vous rattraperez dès qu'il aura finit son combat.

- Très bien, comme tu voudras, on y va et on vous ouvrira la voie, répondit Barret.

- Denis ! T'es où ! cria Guillaume sans ce soucier de Tifa.

- Là, répondit l'intéressé. Qu'est ce qu'il y a, tu sais plus où sont les ascenseurs ?

- Regarde ce que j'ai !

Denis vit toute la troupe qui venait d'arriver du bout du couloir s'écarter en précipitation pour laisser passer Guillaume, qui brandissait d'un air triomphant son épée Masamune.

- Cool, remarqua Denis. Tu vas faire quoi de ce machin de 4 mètres ?

- C'est la Masamune ! Trop la classe !

La lame siffla dans l'air, et un silence d'effroi s'installa dans le couloir. Denis fini par lever sa main et à tâter le haut de sa tète, s'interrogeant d'un air peu confiant :

- Hum… Il me manque rien ?

- C'est pas passé loin, Guillaume aurait pu te décapiter là, dit Thomas avec un soupir de soulagement.

- Mais non ! Mais non ! Je maîtrisais tout ! J'ai fait exprès de passer aussi près ! s'exclama Guillaume avant de rire nerveusement.

- Hum… marmonna Denis. Il ne me manquerait pas mon épi par hasard ?

- Ha si ! s'exclama Guillaume. Comment je suis trop fort !

- Je me demande ce qui me retient de t'en coller une…

- Ca ? dit Guillaume en remuant la Masamune.

- Ne la bouge plus près de moi ! hurla Denis.

- Okay okay, reste cool.

- Vous êtes plutôt bizarre, commenta Red XIII.

- Surtout ces deux là, en fait, répondit Thomas. Moi c'est Thomas, le débile avec ses épées c'est Guillaume et l'autre avec sa tenue camouflée c'est Denis. On forme l'unité OMEGA. Heureux d'avoir pu aider Avalanche.

- On vous remercie d'être venu, s'exclama Barret. Vous vous rappelez de moi et Tifa, et voici Aerith, Red XIII, et il reste aussi Cloud qui est resté sur la terrasse du dernier étage pour combattre Rufus.

- C'est retenu. On va prendre l'ascenseur pour se barrer d'ici. Tu as tout préparé Denis ?

- Ouais, les deux ascenseurs sont là !

- Juste une question, demanda Barret…

- Pourquoi j'ai bloqué le second ascenseur avec une armoire et des bancs ?

- Voila.

- Ben c'est pour que personne d'autre ne puisse l'utiliser !

- Ha ?

- Aucune importance, s'exclama Thomas. Tout le monde à l'intérieur de l'autre et on y va.

Le groupe rentra dans l'ascenseur circulaire. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que Guillaume essaye de rentrer…

- Haaaa ! s'écria-t-il. Mon épée est trop grande je peux pas la faire rentrer dans l'ascenseur !

- Met la dans le sens de la diagonale de la cabine, proposa Denis.

- Dans un ascenseur circulaire ?

- Ouais par rapport à la hauteur.

- C'est pas pratique, c'est dangereux et en plus ça marche pas, remarqua Thomas.

- Bougez pas, s'exclama Guillaume. J'ai la solution, je vais casser la vitre de l'ascenseur, ça va passer comme ça.

- Ha non ! s'écria Red XIII. C'est pas une bonne idée non plus, on pourrait tomber.

- Merde… je vais quand même pas la laisser là…

- Moi, elle me fait peur cette épée…

C'était la douce voie d'Aérith qui venait de faire ce commentaire.

_Tu m'étonnes, si elle savait qu'elle va se la prendre dans le coin de la tronche à la fin du CD aussi, elle en aurait plus que peur, pensa Denis._

- Okay, t'en pis, dit Guillaume en jetant l'épée. De toute manière y avait pas assez d'emplacement de matéria.

- Ha ha ha, qu'est ce qu'on ferait pas pour une gonzesse, chuchota Thomas à Guillaume qui rentrait enfin dans l'ascenseur.

Celui le gratifia simplement d'un geste diplomatique en passant, laissant les portes se refermer et entraînant la descente de l'élévateur. Le groupe commença à discuter. Denis s'intéressait au flingue de Barret, Thomas à Red XIII qui lui rappelait son chien, et Guillaume avec Aérith parce que… Parce que voila quoi. Soudain, Thomas, demanda :

- Deniiiiiiis ?

- Ouiiiiiiiiii ?

- Rappel moi le diamètre de cet ascenseur.

- Trois mètres cinquante, pourquoi ?

- Ca fait quoi comme superficie ?

- Je dirais onze mètres carré à tout casser, pourquoi ?

- On est combien dans cet ascenseur ?

- Six, pourquoi ?

- Sa nous laisse combien d'espace chacun ?

- Si on considère que Red XIII occupe l'espace de deux personnes en terme de superficie au sol, et que Barret occupe l'espace de deux personnes tout court, ça nous fait aux alentours de un mètre carré un tiers. Tu vas me dire pourquoi tu me fait faire des calculs aussi chiant à la fin, ça commence à me casser les couilles moi.

- Si on a plus d'un mètre carré chacun, pourquoi faut-t-il que Guillaume soit collé comme ça à Aérith…

- Probablement la même raison qui poussera Tifa à restée collé à Cloud durant sa descente en ascenseur…

- Haaaaaa ! Nooooon ! Arrête cet ascenseur ! Je dois remonter tout de suite !

- Stop ! Touches pas à ce bouton !

- Tifaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

- Ho ça va, tu vas t'en remettre.

- Bon sang, c'est quoi ça ! s'exclama Barret.

Les vitres de l'ascenseur volèrent en éclat dans une rafale de mitrailleuse. Le vent s'engouffra dans la cabine et se mit à siffler aux oreilles du groupe, alors qu'une seconde rafale passait au dessus de leurs têtes.

Denis pris un air désabusé :

- Mais… J'ai bloqué l'autre ascenseur…

- Ouais, lui répondit Guillaume en dégainant son épée avec précaution à cause du manque de place sur l'élévateur. Seulement y a un des robots de sécurité qui vole, souvient toi.

- Barret et Denis, devant avec vos armes ! s'écria Thomas. Moi et les autres ont vous couvre avec les Materias.

- Okay ! cria Barret.

- Hey ! Je suis pas d'accord pour servir de bouclier humain moi ! gesticula Denis alors qu'on le poussait devant.

- T'inquiète pas, quelqu'un pensera bien à te soigner de temps en temps, lui répondit Guillaume avec un grand sourire en lui donnant une dernière impulsion pour le placer en première ligne.

Un intense échange de tir et de sorts envahi alors les deux conduits des élévateurs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) l'administration d'un serveur en ssh est « simplement » l'utilisation de ligne de commande pour la gestion d'un serveur, sans la moindre interface graphique.


	12. Chap 11 : Chiant comme un ascenseur

Les auteurs : Denis, Guillaume et Thomas.  
Thème : Fanfic Final Fantasy 7, aventure/action/comédie/humour (déconseillé aux âmes sensibles)  
Statut : démarrée le 01/09/2005  
Chapitre : écrit le 20/11/2006

Emails :  
Denis : denis(underscore)predator(a)hotmail(point)com  
Guillaume : maitredestenebre(a)hotmail(point)com  
Thomas : kaihansen3004(a)hotmail(point)com

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Après avoir fait le ralliement avec le groupe d'Avalanche dans le bureau du Directeur de la Shinra, fait joujou avec la Masamune et manqué de réduire le nombre des effectifs du groupe OMEGA nouvellement formé, voila que s'engage un périlleux combat sur un malheureux ascenseur.

**Final Fantasy Beta 7.0.3 reloaded 2 la résurrection**

Chapitre 11 : Chiant comme un ascenseur.

- Foudre ! Foudre putain !

- C'est Eclair abruti ! gueula Guillaume à Thomas au milieu de la fusillade.

- Ha désolé ! Je mélange avec le nom de la Matéria. D'habitude j'ai pas à la dire j'ai juste à taper, et avec ma matéria Elément de base ça les électrocute tout seul.

- Oui, ben lancez vos sorts au lieu de vous raconter votre vie ! leur cria Denis.

- Ben alors Denis ? Tu serais quand même pas en train de flipper ? s'exclama Guillaume en souriant.

- Non non, la situation est on ne peut plus tranquille ! On est sur une putain de plate-forme au dessus du vide, on se fait arroser par la mitrailleuse lourde d'un espèce d'hélico et en plus on à peine de quoi remuer les bras pour se battre.

- Ca va ! Ca va ! On gère ! lui répliqua Thomas.

- Puis c'est rien, on est dans FF, y a les queues de Phœnix pour les petits accidents…

- Ouai ouai, c'est ça…

- Attention ! BAISSEZ VOUS ! hurla Barret !

Tout le monde s'aplati au sol pour éviter le Héli Gunner qui chargeait, tentant de précipiter dans le vide ses opposants. Tout le monde se releva et commença à riposter.

- Les queues de Phœnix marche aussi quand on est plat comme une crêpe, Guillaume ?

- Faut pas jouer comme un noob, c'est tout !

- Bon y 'en a marre là, s'exclama Thomas. Je vais bientôt savoir ce que ça fait de plus avoir de mana à ce rythme là.

- MP, Thomas, c'est des MP.

- On s'en fout Denis, MP ou mana, c'est la même chose, répliqua Thomas.

- Bordel, qu'est ce que je me fais chier à pas pouvoir lui rentrer dans le lard avec mon épée moi, enrageait Guillaume.

- Si il se rapprochait un peu je pourrais essayer de le cribler d'éclat avec une de mes grenade comme ça AIIEEEEE !

- Hé ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ! s'écria Thomas.

- Médecin !!!! J'en ai pris une !!! criait Denis.

- Où ça ? Où ça ?

- Mais là, merde, tu vois pas que je saigne !

- Ben non.

- Non ?

- Non.

- Ha ouai.

- Lopette.

- Non mais je vous jure, j'ai vu une balle m'arriver droit dessus.

- Ouai ouai.

Au même instant, l'Héli Gunner se mit en position de tir et fit son attaque à double-canon mitrailleuse, touchant toute l'équipe. Mais dans un mouvement réflexe, toute l'équipe se protégea des balles. Thomas senti les ricochets contres les protections en aciers de ses gants de combat, Guillaume dévia les tirs avec son épée, et Denis réédita l'exploit d'arrêter les balles en interposant son fusil. Les membres d'Avalanche firent tout aussi bien, avec une mention spéciale pour Red XIII qui préféra se protéger contre les balles par un efficace mur de Glace (il aurait aussi pu dévier les balles avec ses canines, mais c'est relativement fatiguant voyez vous… ou dangereux peut être…)

- Gnyaaa ! C'est la classe ! s'exclama Thomas.

- Bof, trop facile, répliqua Guillaume.

- Hey, je me sens plus faible je trouve, remarqua Denis.

- C'est normal, lui répondit Red XIII qui se tenait à coté de lui. On a perdu beaucoup d'énergie pour éviter cette attaque.

- Ha ouai, ça traduit nos points de vie en fait.

- Cool, maintenant arrête de t'émerveiller et soigne nous, s'exclama Thomas.

- Hein ? demanda Denis.

- On t'as laissé la matéria Restaurer, c'est pas pour que tu la fasse briller en même temps que tu nettoie ton arme.

- Ha mais oui ! Guéri !

Une petite lumière verte apparu au dessus des membres du groupe et commença à diffuser des petites taches de lumières verte autour de chacun d'eux, grâce à la matéria tout qui diffusait l'effet du sort au groupe complet. Il s'exclama immédiatement :

- Ouah ça marche trop bien ! Je me sens en pleine forme !

- Pareil, s'exclama Thomas.

- Bouhouhou, dire que ça pourrait être ma matéria Tout, mon million rien qu'à moi, dit Guillaume en versant une larme.

- Merci pour les soins, s'exclama Barret. On est un peu à plat après tous ces périples pour gravir cette tour.

- Ouai, je comprends, ça fatigue les escaliers, dit Denis compatissant.

- Les escaliers ? demanda Barret. Non je parlais des combats dans l'ascenseur principal et tout le reste.

- Maiiiis ! Pourquoi y a que moi qui me fais chier à être discret ici, s'exclama Denis.

- Parce que t'es encore le seul à croire que c'est la tactique qui dirige ce monde, répliqua Guillaume. Ici y a que les bourrins qui survivent !

Ce faisant, il fit glisser son pied en avant, stabilisa son appui, et dans un geste vif balaya l'air devant lui avec son épée en invoquant sa matéria feu de toute sa puissance. Une violente déflagration enveloppa le boss. L'onde de choc fut si puissante que les vitres des quatre étages supérieurs et inférieurs de l'immeuble explosèrent en une pluie de débris. L'Héli Gunner réapparut d'entre les flammes, complètement carbonisé, et commença à tomber en morceaux de toute taille, jusqu'à ce que l'hélice se détache et qu'il s'abatte comme une pierre en direction du sol. Guillaume prit sa pause de victoire, faisant tournoyer son épée dans sa main et se retournant sur place pour faire virevolter son long manteau noir.

- Ha ha ha ! Owned ! s'exclama Guillaume. La matéria feu ça marche sur les poubelles mais aussi sur les robots volants !

Pas du tout préparé à la déflagration, tous les passagers de l'ascenseur sont tombé à la renverse après l'onde de choc, mis à part Guillaume qui savait ce qui allait probablement ce produire. Devant leurs airs encore abasourdi, il se moqua :

- Merci, merci, je sais je suis trop fort, vous avez le droit de vous relever.

- Avec plaisir ! lui répondit Thomas.

- Bah ? Où t'es ? demanda Guillaume surprit de ne pas le voir au sol avec les autres.

Accroché à une main au bord de la plate forme de l'ascenseur, il faisait tournoyer l'autre dans les airs, insultant copieusement Guillaume. Barret l'attrapa et le remonta en une fraction de seconde, et sur un bon conseil de Denis ne le reposa pas par terre tout de suite, afin d'éviter que Guillaume et Thomas ne s'entretuent pas immédiatement. Une fois qu'il fut calmé, on le libera, et il tenta juste d'étrangler gentiment Guillaume. Denis usa de ses talents diplomatiques et parvint à le convaincre de lâcher Guillaume, qui plus est à le faire lâcher au dessus de la plate-forme, et non pas au dessus du vide comme il le tentait. Guillaume était quant à lui mort de rire depuis qu'on avait remonté Thomas, ce qui n'était pas plus mal car sinon il aurait été capable de se battre aussi.

- Hahaha ! Noob ! Hahaha !

- Ta gueule Guillaume, répondit Thomas.

- C'est bon on est enfin arrivé en bas.

- Ha haaa ! Les choses sérieuses commences ! s'exclama Guillaume.

- Bon, je vais vers la porte et je tire sur tout ce qui bouge, déclara Denis.

- Okay, répondit Thomas. Je vais faire le tour et nous trouver un véhicule potable.

- Moi je vais voir le magasin. Doit sûrement y avoir des trucs à voler, ajouta Guillaume.

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas, marmonna Thomas.

- Bon sang ! s'exclama Barret. La Shinra a réunie toute une armée dehors !

- Wouhééééé ! Lui répondit Denis en ouvrant le feu sur les cibles qui commençaient à courir partout à l'extérieur. Barret, couvre la droite, j'ai déjà pris le flanc gauche !

- Mais ils sont trop nombreux ! lui répondit l'intéressé.

- C'est ça qu'est drôle ! Thomas ! T'as trouvé ?

- Ben. Y a une espèce de Buggy tout moche. Je vois que ça. C'est pas une Cadillac, mais ça devrait déjà plus le faire que l'espèce de tricycle bleu tout moche qu'ils vont prendre eux, répondit Thomas en pensant au véhicule moisi que prendrai les membres d'Avalanche.

- Y a un toit sur ton Buggy ? lui cria Denis entre deux rafales.

- Non. Pas trop.

- J'achète.

- Il est noir ton Buggy ? demanda alors Guillaume en sortant de la boutique.

- Mouai, il a pas de peinture on peux dire qu'il est noir-argent … Bordel, mais c'est quoi tout ces objets !? s'interrogea Thomas en voyant le tas de bordel que transportait Guillaume.

- Mes achats. Ouvre le coffre.

- Achats ? demanda Thomas sceptique en déverrouillant le coffre du Buggy.

- T'en connais beaucoup des vendeurs qui restent à leur caisse quand c'est la guerre et que l'état de crise est déclaré sur leur lieu de travail ? répliqua Guillaume.

- Je vois, t'as tout volé.

- Pas du tout, emprunt de longue durée, tout simplement.

- On peut savoir pour quelle durée ? demanda Thomas avec un sourire.

- Je rends tout ça une fois que l'Arme aura presque pulvérisé Rufus et que les tornades d'énergies du Météore auront dévasté Midgar. Avec de la chance le marchand sera plus là.

- Chuuuuuut ! Bordel dit pas ça tout fort, andouille, répliqua Thomas affolé en vérifiant que ni Aerith ni Red XIII n'avaient entendu.

- Fuck, c'est sorti tout seul désolé.

Aérith et Red XIII montaient justement les escaliers. Ce dernier demanda au deux jeunes hommes :

- Qu'est ce que vous faite avec cette voiture ?

- Rien rien, répondit Guillaume en forçant sur le coffre pour qu'il se referme sur son larcin.

- On pensait emprunter cette voiture pour ce barrer d'ici, dit Thomas.

- Voila, ajouta Guillaume. Comme ça ! Dès que Clad est arrivé, on prend tous la fuite en voiture et ils ne pourront pas nous suivre !

- Clad ? demanda Aerith.

- Ben ouai. Clad. Le blond débile avec son épée là, style "Je suis du SOLDAT, mouaaa".

- Pardon ?

- Il veut dire Cloud, remarqua Thomas, devant l'air désabusé de Aerith et de Red XIII. Et SOLDIER.

- Ha mais ! s'exclama Guillaume. Forcément si vous avez mis la VO, comment je fais moi !

- Pleins toi, ils parlent en jap peut être ? répondit Thomas.

- Ho putain le suicide que ce serait ! Etre arrivé là et rien paner de ce qui se dirait ! Comment ça serait la lose ultime. Anglais encore, je dis pas, mais jap ! L'horreur !

- Mais qu'est ce qu'ils racontent ? demanda à voie basse Aerith à Red XIII.

- J'allais te demander si tu pouvais m'expliquer aussi, lui répondit-il discrètement.

- Tifa avait raison, ils sont bizarres.

- Le contexte étant déjà particulièrement étrange depuis que Jenova est libérée et que Sephiroth semble être revenu du Lifestream, c'est difficile de juger si leur comportement est anormal ou non, remarqua Red XIII alors que les deux gars étaient en plein débat curieux sur les traductions.

- … donc pour rivière de la vie, c'est Lifestream ?

- Voila, répondit Thomas. Tu dois prendre comme référence ton DivX de Advent Children.

- Ca va pas être la galère tout ça. Et l'autre connard qui n'a toujours pas fini de faire son héro, ça m'énerve, grogna Guillaume.

- Qui ça ? Denis ? demanda Thomas.

- Mais non, Clad.

- Cloud, bordel ! s'exclama Thomas.

- C'est pour ça que je l'ai appelé "l'autre connard". Ca m'évite d'avoir à réfléchir comment l'appeler.

- C'est pas très sympa, remarqua Red XIII.

- C'est le but, répondit Guillaume. Il m'énerve avec ces airs de héro alors que c'est juste un noob en fait.

- T'es sévère, répliqua Thomas. C'est pas trop sa faute, il est un peu déstabilisé par son passé.

- C'est ce que je dis, un noob.

- Il est gentil et bien intentionné. Je pense que c'est ce qui compte le plus, dit Aerith avec sagesse.

Guillaume retint de justesse une réplique assassine dont il avait le secret, se rappelant soudain quelle demoiselle se tenait en face de lui. Il répondit donc fort diplomatiquement :

- Oui, c'est en effet un point qui rattrape le reste des défauts que j'ai cités. De plus, il se bat à l'épée, ce qui lui donne le droit de pouvoir appartenir à l'élite de l'humanité.

- Pardon ? lui demandèrent-ils alors tous.

- Seuls les Dieux vivants se battent à l'épée. Les autres armes ne sont que de misérables petits jouets pour divertir le commun des mortels.

Devant l'air incrédule de l'assemblée, il modéra son propos :

- Ouai, bon j'ai utilisé un raccourci en disant ça. Ce servir d'une épée ne propulse pas directement la personne dans le panthéon des Héros. Y a des paliers quand même, ça part des petits Dieux mineurs comme l'autre conna… Cla… Cloud voila, jusqu'au titre de Dieux suprême, comme moi par exemple.

- Ca va les chevilles ? demanda Thomas. Pas trop enflées ?

- Ca ira, ça ira, j'ai l'habitude ne t'inquiètes donc pas pour ça.

Une violente explosion balaya une partie du rez-de-chaussée du hall dans un nuage de poussière. Les quatre "terroristes" à l'étage se précipitèrent au balcon pour voir ce qui s'était passé.

- Barret ! criaAerith.

- Ca va, répondit une voie toussotante au milieu de la fumée.

- Denis ! Qu'est ce que t'as encore foutu ! s'écria Thomas.

- Ils ont des tanks ! répondit la voie de l'intéressé. Rhaaaa ils sont tellement pourris que je pourrais les casser avec une mitrailleuse lourde, mais j'ai même pas ça sous la main… Une grenade ! Il me faut une grenade ! Thomas t'as pas une grenade ? Ou Guillaume ?

- Non ! répondirent-ils en cœur. Tu nous as déjà tout pris.

- Moi il m'en reste une, s'exclama la voie de Barret.

- Trop cool ! File là moi !

- Okay… mais…

- Ha putain ? Mais t'es où ? Je vois plus rien avec cette poussière !

- Arf, les mauvais, s'exclama Thomas.

- Tiens en parlant de ça, remarqua Guillaume. Voila l'ascenseur avec Tifa et Clad.

- Cloud ! Va falloir te le dire combien de fois ? s'énerva Thomas.

- Cloud, Clad. Qu'est ce qu'on s'en fout après tout, dit Guillaume en haussant les épaules.

- Tu ruines la symbolique.

- C'est bien ce que je dis. Qu'est ce qu'on s'en fout.

- Bon, laisse tomber. On embarque.

Cloud venait de sortir de l'ascenseur avec Tifa à sa suite. Il cria immédiatement :

- Avec moi ! J'ai un moyen pour nous sortir de là !

- Okay ! criaBarret en surgissant de la fumée.

- Ha te voila ! File moi cette grenade, s'exclama Denis en surgissant derrière lui.

Cloud brandit son épée, et Barret eu juste le temps de l'empêcher d'attaquer.

- Stop ! Il est avec nous !

- Qui c'est ?

- Des gars qui nous ont déjà aidé un peu avant et qui nous prêtent mains forte actuellement.

- Enchanté, Cloud. Moi c'est Denis. Tu vas faire connaissance avec mes potes plus tard, on a des tanks dehors qui ne vont pas tarder à charger une seconde salve.

Ils montèrent tous alors les escaliers en courant. Cloud monta sur sa moto, Tifa guida le restant d'Avalanche au petit pick-up pourri couleur bleu-moche et Denis monta dans le buggy noir où avait déjà pris place ses deux camarades.

- A toi l'honneur ! cria Thomas en direction de Cloud pour qu'il prenne la tête de la formation et franchisse en premier la vitrine qui les séparait encore de la multivoie du périphérique juste dehors.

- Mais ? s'inquiéta soudain Denis. C'est toi qui conduis, Thomas ?

- Ben ouai ! s'exclama ce dernier.

- Guillaume, pourquoi est ce que tu es à l'arrière ? C'est pas toi qui devais conduire ?

- T'es fou ! Je vais pas perdre une magnifique occasion de casser la gueule à des mecs en moto avec des grands coups d'épée dans leur face !

- Mais ? Mais ! Tu sais pas conduire Thomas !

- J'ai pas le permis, ouai, mais ça veut pas dire que je sais pas conduire ! J'ai finit tous les GTA et les Crazy Taxi !

- Hô mon Dieu ! Je veux pas mourir pour une connerie comme çaaaaaaa !

La dernière réflexion de Denis se perdit dans les rugissements des moteurs alors que les trois véhicules bondirent les uns après les autres par le tremplin improvisé pour atterrir sur la route de fuite.


	13. Chap 12 : Highway to danger zone

Les auteurs : Denis, Guillaume et Thomas.  
Thème : Fanfic Final Fantasy 7, aventure/action/comédie/humour (déconseillé aux âmes sensibles)  
Statut : démarrée le 01/09/2005  
Chapitre : écrit le 11/03/2007

Emails :  
Denis : denis(underscore)predator(a)hotmail(point)com  
Guillaume : maitredestenebre(a)hotmail(point)com  
Thomas : kaihansen3004(a)hotmail(point)com

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Après un combat mythique mais néanmoins pénible sur un ascenseur (de merde) avec son boss (relou), place à la course poursuite infernale sur le périphérique avec les troupes de la Shin-Ra. L'équipe nouvellement proclamé des mercenaires d'OMEGA a porté son choix sur un magnifique buggy cinq place (avec large banquette arrière) couleur noir métallisé pas trop peint et toit ouvrant en option (tellement en option en fait qu'il n'y pas de toit… c'est un buggy après tout). La taille du coffre était également un élément crucial pour le transport de l'inventaire chargé de Guillaume…

**Final Fantasy Beta 7.0.3 reloaded 2 la résurrection**

Chapitre 12 : Highway to danger zone.

- Nooooon ! Putain mais lâche l'accélérateur quand tu embrayes pour changer de vitesse !

- Ta gueule Denis ! Je me débrouille très bien !

- Haaaaa ! A droite ! A droite !

- Je maîtrise !

- Putain mais vous allez fermer vous gueule et arrêter de me casser les oreilles ! hurla Guillaume hors de lui.

- Je veux pas mourir dans un putain d'accident de voiture à la con moi ! hurla à son tour Denis.

- Ho mais merde, si t'es pas d'accord t'as qu'à conduire ! lui cria Thomas en lâchant le volant.

- Haaaaaa ! Sale con ! s'étouffa Denis en attrapant le volant comme il pouvait pour contrôler la voiture. Si jamais je crève, je jure de te hanter jusqu'à l'éternité !

- Mouahahaha !

- Arrêtez de faire les cons, s'exclama Guillaume. On a quand même une partie des troupes du SOLDIER derrière nous. D'ailleurs ils sont plus très loin, on ne va pas tarder à pouvoir leur coller des claques amicales dans la gueule à coups d'épée.

- Ha ! Tu as vu ? demanda Thomas à Denis.

- Hum ? Il a dit SOLDIER et pas SOLDAT ?

- Ouai ! Surprenant non ?

- Je t'emmerde Thomas.

- Ca tombe bien, moi aussi, répondit Thomas en riant.

Il se mit alors à fouiller dans son sac.

- C'est quand même malheureux. On a même pas un lecteur audio CD dans cette caisse, juste un vieux model pourrave à cassette. Ca craint.

- Ca existait pas trop à la sortie de FF7, les développeurs y ont peut être pas pensé.

- Heureusement, j'ai ma légendaire cassette de Funk ! s'écria Thomas en la sortant de son sac.

- Alléluia ! La légende raconte même que cette authentique pièce de musée aurait été enregistrée lors des mythiques années soixante-dix et aurait été dédicacée par les plus grands artistes de l'époque !

- Ha ? demanda Guillaume dubitatif en écoutant Denis raconter son histoire.

- Je peux bien dire ce que je veux, l'étiquette est décollé et t'es pas du genre à t'amuser à faire des datation au carbone quatorze, non ?

- C'est même pas drôle, soupira Thomas en insérant la cassette et lançant la musique. Bon rend moi ce volant Denis.

- Je suis pas sur…

- Ho t'inquiète. Je t'ai pas dit que j'avais enfin pris des cours de permit de conduire ?

- Non ? Sans dec ?

- Je te jure ! J'en suis à sept heure de code et une de conduite. Comment tu pense que j'aurais su embrayer sinon ?

- Hô mon dieu … souffla Denis.

- Oui ? demanda Guillaume.

- Non non pas toi.

- Arf. Mais quand est-ce que vous le reconnaîtrez à la fin. Pourquoi personne ne se prosterne-t-il devant ma grandeur ?

_Baoung_

- Heu ? C'était quoi ça ? demanda Denis. Tu as touché une rambarde Thomas ?

- Non non. En plus je fais bien gaffe à pas percuter Cloud ni les autres.

_Baoung Scriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissssshhhhhhh_

- Merde ça s'aggrave. On perd une portière ou quoi ?

- Bwarf… Celui là c'était une moto rouge, il a même pas tenue la pichenette qu'il s'est pris dans la gueule.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fous Guillaume ? demanda Denis qui venait de détacher sa ceinture pour se retourner

- Ben comme ils sont encore loin, je me suis dit que je pouvais essayer de leur balancer des trucs dans la gueule pour les foutre dans le décor. Marche pas trop mal. Hop !

_Baoung_

- Arf il est même pas tombé celui là.

- Putain mais t'es con ! Tu balances mes potions ! s'exclama Denis en se mettant presque debout sur son siège.

- Ha ouai. T'es éthers aussi. Vraiment désolé, les miennes sont dans le coffre !

- Enculéééééééé !

- Denis range cette arme ! cria Thomas.

- Je vais me le faaaaiiire !

- Allez sois pas con, remarqua Guillaume. T'as déjà une matéria Guéri, qu'est ce que tu as à foutre d'une ou deux potions toutes nazes ?

- Gniiiiiiiiii ! Enculééééééééééééééééé ! cria Denis en tirant une longue rafale.

- Haaaaaaaa ! Non ! Arrête ça tout de suite enfoiré ! T'as pas le droit de tous les buter avant que je puisse leur coller des coups d'épée ! hurla Guillaume en voyant les deux plus proche motos partir en flamme.

S'en suivi un très violent combat au corps à corps entre Denis et Guillaume, à peine interrompu par l'arrivée à hauteur du véhicule de Cloud sur sa moto.

- Heu… Tout va bien ? demanda se dernier en observant le curieux combat que se menait les deux passagers.

- Pas de problèmes ! s'exclama Thomas en tenant son volant d'une main et avec le sourire. Encore une ou deux petites minutes et ils seront remis d'accord.

- Okay. Si tu le dis…

- Thomas. Moi c'est Thomas, l'autre gars en treillis c'est Denis et le gars en noir c'est Guillaume.

- D'accord. Moi c'est Cloud.

- Pas de problèmes, c'est déjà retenu. Combien de temps environs avant d'atteindre la sortie de Midgar ?

- Encore trois bonnes minutes à ce rythme je pense.

- Ha, j'en connais deux là qui risque de trouver ça trop court.

- Guillaume, enculé ! Lâche mon fusil tout de suite !

- Va te faire foutre, Denis. Pas question que je te laisse encore tirer sur les motards pour m'empêcher de les cartonner !

- Je te laisse dix secondes ! Après je dégoupille ma grenade !

- Hey ! Ca va pas la tête ! s'écria Thomas.

- T'as même pas de grenade, d'abord ! hurla Guillaume.

- Ha ha ! Tu crois ça !

Denis brandit une grenade et commença à la secouer au dessus de sa tête.

- Putain ! Mais t'en avais plus, où est-ce que tu l'as volé ! s'exclama Guillaume.

- Exactement ! Ninjaaaaaa ! (1) répondit Denis en poussant un rire machiavélique.

_Au même instant, à l'arrière de la voiturette bleu-moche du groupe d'Avalanche._

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Barret ? demanda Red XIII.

- C'est bizarre. J'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose…

_Une voiture derrière…_

- Mouahahahaaaa !

- Denis, putain ! s'exclama Thomas. Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de jouer à Fallout 1 et 2, tu vas devenir kleptomane à cause de ça…

- M'en fout ! Guillaume lâche mon arme tout de suite ! Ou bien je fais tout sauter ! cria Denis.

- Je ne négocie pas avec les terroristes ! Va crever connard !

- Va crever toi-même ! Moi au moins je finirais sur un multikill (2) ! s'écria Denis.

- Ha ouai ! Et comment tu vas la dégoupiller ta putain de grenade quand je t'aurais tranché le bras, hein ! hurla-t-il en levant son épée.

- Même pas cap, enculé !

- Toi non plus, enfoiré !

_Sbang Scriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissssshhhhhhh_

_Sbang Scriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissssshhhhhhh_

- Gné ? demanda Denis.

- Gha ? ajouta Guillaume.

- Ben vu que vous êtes occupés, Cloud et moi on commence à éclater les motards, commenta Thomas en faisant une nouvelle embardée pour renverser le SOLDIER le plus proche.

_Sbang Scriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissssshhhhhhh_

- Ho les bâtards, c'est qu'ils nous laisseraient rien en plus, grogna Denis.

- Bon, trêve. Je prends la gauche.

- Non, je prends la gauche.

- Putain, mais t'es assis à droite ! Alors fait pas chier et prend la droite et laisse moi la gauche, s'exclama Guillaume.

- Rembourse moi mes potions et mes éthers et je te laisse la gauche.

- Ho et puis va crever. Si tu veux faire chier, t'as gagné !

- Ha ha ha ! Hey ?! Putain ! Bâtard fais pas ça !

Guillaume plongea ses mains dans la poche dorsale du sac de Denis et balança tout son contenu d'objets sur les poursuivants.

_Baoung Scriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissssshhhhhhh_

_Sbang Scriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissssshhhhhhh_

_Bam Scriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissssshhhhhhh_

_Baoung Scriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissssshhhhhhh_

_Sboum Scriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissssshhhhhhh_

- Gnyaahaaaa ! Monster Frag (3) ! hurla Guillaume.

- Abruti ! T'as même lancé mon Elixir ! s'exclama Denis en secouant Guillaume.

- Elixir ? Le truc qui vaut trop plein de Gil et qui s'achète nulle part ? Ho merde ! se rendit compte Guillaume juste avant que Denis ne se jette définitivement sur lui.

- Hola hola ! Du calme Denis, s'exclama Thomas en s'interposant entre ses deux camarades. Arrêtez ça tout de suite sinon je ne rattrape pas mon volant…

- Kouuuuuuaaa ? s'exclamèrent-ils tous deux, soudainement horrifiés.

- Ouai, c'est tendu de s'occuper de vous et de conduire en plus.

- Reprend le volant putain !

- Ha vous voila plus raisonnable. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour faire sa fête au motard qui va essayer de rayer notre bel enjoliveur ?

- Approuvé, s'exclama Guillaume en défonçant le motard d'un revers d'épée. Gnyaahhhh c'est trop bien ! Je suis sur que j'ai senti ses os se broyer au moment de l'impact !

- Psychopathe, marmonna Denis.

- Ha non, voyons, je ne permets pas ce genre de remarque médisante. Sociopathe je l'admet, mais en aucun cas psychopathe.

- Du pareil au même…

- Allons, être un psychopathe est devenu beaucoup trop commun de nos jours. Alors que sociopathe est une dénomination nettement plus valorisante, commenta Guillaume en se penchant pour faucher un autre adversaire qui passait.

- Ca demande combien d'années d'études ça déjà ? demanda Thomas avec le sourire.

- Ce genre de talent est inné, c'est un attribut génétique, répondit Guillaume.

- Ha non, je désapprouve tous les concepts de déterminisme génétique, s'exclama Denis en mitraillant a gauche et à droite. On peut admettre les prédispositions, mais en aucun cas affirmer le destin d'une personne avec son code génétique.

- Metal Gear ? demanda Thomas.

- C'est la morale de fin dans les grande lignes, on connaît nos classique quand même, siffla Guillaume. Et mais ! Putain !

- Quoi ?

- Tu mitraillais mes gars pendant que j'étais pas attentif, salaud ! vérocifia Guillaume à l'intention de Denis.

- Oups, toutes mes confuses. Presque pas fait exprès.

- Ha c'est comme ça alors ? Tu m'obliges à y recourir, fumier !

- Quoi ? demanda soudain Thomas pas très rassuré par le ton de la vois de Guillaume.

- Vu qu'on m'empêche de m'amuser à l'épée, et bien je vais devoir passer à la vitesse supérieure !

- Il va pas faire ça ? demanda Thomas.

- Si.

- Nooooon ? redemanda Thomas sans le moindre espoir.

- Tu le connais remarque, répondit Denis en rattachant sa ceinture. Je vois pas pourquoi tu doutes encore.

- Ho putain… soupira Thomas.

Guillaume s'était mis debout et commençait à lentement lever les deux mains à la vertical. Mais rien ne se passa.

- Hum ? demanda Denis en enlevant la tête d'entre ses mains. Se passe rien ?

- Il attend peut être quelque chose ? demanda Thomas.

- Le déluge ?

- Non, mais je viens de penser à un truc encore plus excellent, s'exclama Guillaume en fouillant partout dans ses poches. Putain, je l'ai mise où cette conne ? Ha ha ha ! Voila.

- Une matéria ? Tu les a pas déjà toute sur ton arme ? remarqua Denis.

- Non, j'avais dégagé celle de Foudre pour faire de la place à ma matéria Voler.

- Je ne demanderais pas où tu l'a prise, je me doute un peu…

- Gnahaha ! Que la fête commence !

Guillaume leva les deux mains tendues vers le ciel et s'écria dans un roulement de tonnerre (qu'il provoquait en faisant de multiple sort "éclair" dans le ciel).

- Ô Ange gardien des Roxor, soutiens ma main ! (4)

- Puis je me permettre de remarquer que c'est ridicule comme mise en scène…

- Ta gueule Denis, ou je pourrais bien ne pas faire très attention aux points d'impacts de la foudre, marmonna Guillaume.

- C'est mon avis personnel, remarqua Thomas, mais un petit "Par le pouvoir du crâne ancestral, je détiens la force toute puissante !" et largement plus indiqué pour faire briller sa surpuissance en société…

- Gotohwan ? (5)

- Non, Les Maîtres de l'Univers. (6)

- Argh, mais c'est beaucoup trop vieux comme série ça ! s'exclama Denis.

- Ca dépend, ça dépend… essaya de répondre Thomas.

- Mon œil, se moqua Denis. Ca doit être en abandonware depuis le temps… C'est pour ça que Gotohwan l'a reprit…

- Là n'est pas la question, interrompis Guillaume en provoquant un nouveau roulement de tonnerre pour renforcer l'ambiance théâtrale de sa remarque.

- Ha ? Elle en est où alors ?

- Lequel je défonce en premier ? demanda-t-il en balayant sa main en direction des poursuivants.

- Alors celle là, elle manquait particulièrement de classe comme phrase. Tu nous avais habitué à mieux depuis quelques minutes.

- J'm'en fout. Une autre proposition ?

- Attends. Dis moi Thomas, tu sais quel jour on est toi ?

- Tu vas pas encore nous saouler avec ton "pair à gauche et impair à droite" ?

- Ben si.

- Denis, écoute. Fait pile ou face comme tout le monde à la fin.

- Ha non, c'est beaucoup trop impersonnel comme méthode. Et puis si je sort mes gils, Guillaume va sûrement essayer de me les "ninja", tu le connais.

- T'as pas tort…

- Bon vu que j'ai pas eu ma réponse dans les temps, s'exclama Guillaume, je vais faire ça à ma manière.

- On a raté une bonne occasion de l'ouvrir je pen…

Sbaoummmmm !

- Et voilà, s'exclama Guillaume en se frottant les mains. Je les ai grillé à gauche et à droite. C'était pourtant simple.

- Hey ! Mais non ! Les matérias sont interdites d'utilisations dans ce mini jeu, s'exclama Denis.

- OSEF (7) , je te rappel que tu leur tir dessus au fusil d'assaut, répliqua Guillaume.

- Point, répondit Denis en fronçant les sourcils.

- Regardez ! Regardez ! Ils en redemandent en plus ! Petits petits petits…

- Ils sont cons ou quoi ? demanda Denis.

- Hey, c'est des militaires, remarqua Thomas. Faut pas trop leur en demander.

- Je ne le prendrais pas comme une insulte personnelle, répliqua Denis.

- C'est pas mon genre, tu me connais.

- Ha ha ha ha ha ! Inclinez vous devant ma surpuissance, misérable PNJ ! (8)

Guillaume provoqua encore au milieu d'un fracas assourdissant d'éclair une série d'explosions qui balaya toute une vague de motard. Il s'exclafa alors dans un long fou rire en incendiant les bordures de la route après le passage du buggy, grillant les ampoules des lampadaires par des surcharges électriques et pulvérisant les panneaux routiers avec le souffle des explosions.

- Hum… souffla Thomas à Denis discrètement. Il faudrait qu'on lui demande de se calmer, à ce rythme là il risque de péter un câble.

- Je sais, je sais. Si on le retient pas il va sans problème devenir plus dangereux que Sephiroth pour tout le monde.

- Ha ça fait plaisir de voir que même toi tu l'as remarqué.

- Tu me prend pour un débile ou quoi ?

- Non, non, mais juste que comme vous êtes pratiquement aussi cinglé l'un que l'autre, tu serais capable de rentrer dans son jeu et de faire comme lui… J'aurais du mal à vous arrêter tous les deux, quoi…

- Oui oui, le pouvoir total corrompt totalement. Avec notre connaissance de cette sphère on peut presque prétendre au statut de demi-Dieux… Je suis sur qu'on pourrait…

- Ca y est, je commence à pas aimer ta façon de parler Denis. Non seulement on dirait que tu vas toi aussi te rapprocher du coté obscur, mais en plus tu parle comme… merde… comment elle s'appelle "bonnet C" là ?

- Pardon ?

- Avec ses cheveux bleu, là.

- Ha… heu… Nélia ?

- Nélia c'est ça. Tu parle en utilisant les mots de Nélia ça fait bizarre donc.

- "Bonnet C"… Mon dieu…

- Arf, qu'est ce que tu veux. C'est ta faute aussi, tu t'intéresses pas assez à ce genre de détail avec la gente féminine toi. Faudrait que je t'enseigne ça…

- Hélas… Rien ne résiste au pouvoir de séduction d'un flingue…

- Un flingue est peut être excellent pour tuer des gens et compagnie, mais ça ne vaut pas une seconde tout ce que peut faire une fille avec…

_KaaaaaaaaaaaBouuuuum !_

- Guillaume ! Bordel fait attention à ce que tu fais ! Tu vois pas que je suis en train d'expliquer des choses importantes à Denis ?

- C'est vraie merde, tire tes obus plus loin que notre buggy voyons, ajouta Denis…

_Insérez ici trois longues secondes de silences, excepté le rire démoniaque habituel de Guillaume, mais ça fait parti du décor maintenant, un peu comme l'autoradio avec ses musiques de Funk et le bruit du moteur quoi…_

- Ho my gosh ! ho my gosh ! se mit à hurler Denis survolté en tirant des rafales en tout sens.

- Putain ils ont des tanks ! compléta Thomas.

- Ca va être la fête !!! riait Guillaume comme d'habitude, en faisant exploser les obus en plein vol pour protéger le véhicule.

- Mais comment ça se fait qu'ils nous rattrapent en tank ? s'interrogea soudain Denis. On roule si lentement que ça ?

Après un rapide coup d'œil, il s'exclama :

- Ha mais bordel ! Pourquoi on roule qu'à 70Km/h !

- J'ai pas fait ma conduite autoroute encore, et puis moi je fais que suivre… Fallait pas mettre Aérith ou Tifa au volant de la voiture pourrie à trois roues. Les femmes au volant c'est pas ça qu'est ça…

- Barret peut pas appuyer sur une seule pédale à la fois… Red XIII n'a pas de permis vu que c'est un chien… Cloud fait le Soldier qui à la classe sur sa moto... Reste plus grand monde, hein ?

- Bon… Je dépasse Avalanche et on les laisse se débrouiller ?

- Pas la peine, je m'en charge, répondit Guillaume en reprenant son calme.

- Tiens… s'interrogea Thomas à vois haute. Tu redeviens normal et tu fais attention à ce qu'on dit en plus ?

- Pourquoi ça ? J'ai donné l'impression que non à un moment ?

- Bof… Peut être pas en y repensant bien…

- Ha la la… Mon fusil d'assaut contre un lance-roquette anti-char… Si possible avec les munitions qui vont bien… soupira Denis.

- Le lance roquettes c'est noob. Les vrai PGM (9) jouent railgun d'abord, s'exclama Guillaume.

- Dans Quake peut être, mais pas dans la vraie vie…

- C'est vrai qu'on est à mort dans la vraie vie là je trouve, remarqua Thomas.

- Point, soupira Denis.

- Ha, enfin le spectacle va commencer ! s'exclama Guillaume en apercevant le pont d'une bretelle d'autoroute qui enjambait leur voie une centaine de mètres plus loin.

- Tu pense à la même chose que moi, demanda Thomas.

- La même chose, répondit Denis. On va peut être baisser la tête, non ?

- Sage proposition.

La voiture dépassa le pont sans que rien ne se soit passé.

- Ben merde Guillaume, t'as encore perdu une matéria ou quoi ?

- Bah, t'en qu'à tout faire péter, autant le faire au bon moment… s'exclama Guillaume avec le sourire.

Il pointa alors son doigt vers le pont et cria soudain en mimant un mouvement de pistolet :

- BANG !

Dans un sourd grondement, le pont s'écroula et aplati les tanks poursuivant qui étaient en tête, bloquant définitivement la route des suivant.

- … Au bon moment, et avec la classe c'est encore mieux, ajouta-t-il.

- Ouach, j'aimerais pas être en dessous, ça c'est sur, remarqua Thomas.

- Ouai… Ho… Putain, je l'avais oublié lui, s'exclama Denis en pointant le doigt vers le gros robot de combat à six roues qui arrivait par une voie parallèle et qui allait provoquer le combat final au bout de la route.

- Ha ha ha, nuisance mineure. Aucuns problèmes, se mit à rire Guillaume.

- C'est presque cheaté je…… trouves…… parvint à finir Denis, tout en regardant la voiturette bleu-moche qui était passée derrière eux et ralentissait en faisant des appels de phares.

Les membres d'Avalanche leur faisaient de grands signes et Cloud semblait essayer aussi de les prévenir de quelque chose…  
Après une interminable seconde de flottement, Denis finit par ajouter :

- Thomas… Dis moi que tu regardes la route…

- Heu ben non… Maintenant que tu le dis…

- Lâche pas le volant alors ! hurla-t-il en serrant d'un coup sec le frein à main.

- Haaaaaaaa ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ! cria Thomas en contrôlant le dérapage de la voiture.

La voiture chassa à gauche et à droite, rejetant Guillaume au fond de la banquette arrière. Sa série d'injures fut couverte par le crissement des pneus et le cri de Thomas qui était passé de la surprise à l'effroi en voyant que le bout de l'autoroute était à quelques mètres seulement. Après une terrible dernière embardé, le buggy dérapa vers la gauche et finit à quelques millimètres du vide. La fumée du freinage avait commençait à disparaître quand la voie de Denis s'éleva :

- On n'a pas encore percuté le sol ?

- Tu risque d'attendre encore longtemps, s'exclama Guillaume en se redressant. Rhaaa, j'y croit pas, comment vous avez ruiné mon heure de gloire. J'étais sur un Killing Spree d'enfer. (10)

Ce faisant, il bondit hors du véhicule et fit tournoyer son épée pour la forme.

- Thomas… demanda Denis soudainement tout blanc.

- Ha toi aussi tu as l'impression… répondit l'intéressé en perdant lui aussi ses couleurs.

Guillaume s'était retourné et constata lui aussi que la voiture avait une roue dans le vide et était dans une position d'équilibre instable, d'autant plus qu'il venait de descendre de la voiture et donc de diminuer le poids du véhicule sur le coté du sol…

- Hop là ! Bande de lâcheur, vous essayez de partir avec mon sac ! s'éxclama-t-il en sautant sur le marche pied du buggy pour rétablir l'équilibre et attraper son sac qui était resté au fond de la banquette arrière.

Manque de chance, le saut un peu trop brusque fit sursauter les suspensions et entraîna le glissement du second pneu droit dans le vide. Le châssis du véhicule grinça contre le rebord du pont.

- Oups là… Un peu violent, autant pour moi.

- Thomas… Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Penche toi à gauche pour équilibrer le poids, pas à droite.

- Désolé Denis, mais pas question que je laisse ma cassette de Funk dans l'autoradio.

- Personnellement je m'en fiche je suis plus dans la voiture, remarqua Guillaume, mais il me semble que ce continuel crissement indique que vous glisser dans le vide… Donc question priorité, je sais pas si c'est la cassette qui compte le plus, toussa…

- Voila voila. C'est fait, répondit Thomas après avoir rangé sa cassette. Evacuation terminée, s'exclama-t-il en sautant hors du véhicule, devant le regard incrédule de Guillaume et horrifié de Denis.

Totalement déséquilibrée par le départ de Thomas, le véhicule glissa rapidement vers le vide. Denis réussi à attraper son sac et à bondir du véhicule juste avant qu'il ne bascule définitivement.

- Espèce de … ! s'écria Denis à l'intention de Thomas.

- Noooooooooooooooooooooooon ! hurla quand à lui Guillaume.

- Hein ?

- On a pas vidé le coffre !!!!!!

(1) Ninja : désigne une personne s'emparant de tout objet, matériel ou équipement dans un jeu multi-joueurs. Le Ninja rammasse même (et surtout) les objets destinés aux autres joueurs ou devant être partagés par le groupe.  
(2) Multikill : massacrer plusieurs adversaires d'un coup.  
(3) Monster frag : voir Multikill (2).  
(4) Roxor : ce dit d'une personne qui "rox" (action de "roxer"). Typiquement, exploser tout le monde à un jeu vidéo.  
(5) Gotohwan : Studio de doublage (ils ont fait El Hazard 2) réputé également pour leurs débuts légendaires avec des parodies de doublage en improvisation.  
(6) Les Maitres de l'Univers : Une série tellement vieille que je ne me rappel pas l'avoir vu... (la réplique ici cité est un des slogan de Gotohwan qui le case un peu partout).  
(7) OSEF : à prononcer ozèffe (à peu près). Abréviation de "On S'En Fout".  
(8) PNJ : Personnage Non Jouable. Les figurant en général. Je ne vous aprend rien j'espère.  
(9) PGM : Pro GaMer. Les joueurs professionnels, qui passent leur temps à jouer dans un but de compétition et qui participent généralement à des tournois.  
(10) Killing Spree : plusieurs ennemis tués d'affilé sans mourir.

On aurait pu croire que Final Fantasy Beta était mort... mais non, c'est juste que j'ai eu d'autre préoccupation immédiate (et une crise de fainéantise aussi... on dira un manque d'inspiration pour l'occasion d'accord ?). Heureusement vous pouvez compter sur Guillaume pour me taper dessus et me rappeler à l'ordre. Quand à Thomas, ironie de la situation, il a effectivement appris à conduire durant la rédaction de ce chapitre (bon il a pas encore son permis, mais ca vient)

Merci encore pour les reviews, ca fait toujours plaisir. Maintenant on va pas tarder à sortir de Midgard. Et comme le dira tout bon fan de FF7... Tout ça n'en devient que meilleur ().


	14. Chap 13 : Bourrinage en épée majeur

Les auteurs : Denis, Guillaume et Thomas.

Thème : Fanfic Final Fantasy 7, aventure/action/comédie/humour (déconseillé aux âmes sensibles)

Statut : démarrée le 01/09/2005

Chapitre : écrit le 27/04/2008

Emails :

Denis : denis(underscore)predator(a)hotmail(point)com

Guillaume : maitredestenebre(a)hotmail(point)com

Thomas : kaihansen3004(a)hotmail(point)com

Résumé du chapitre précédent : Suite à une course poursuite démentielle sur le périphérique de la ville de Midgar, qui a par ailleurs entraînée l'annihilation d'un régiment d'infanterie à moto, d'une demi douzaine de tank, d'un pont, d'un kilomètre environs de rambardes, d'une bonne centaine de réverbères ainsi qu'une poignée de panneaux routier, AVALANCHE et OMEGA sont arrivé au bout du chemin. Une très légère erreur d'inattention manque d'achever prématurément la folle aventure des trois amis, mais fort heureusement plus de peur que de mal… ou pas…

**Final Fantasy Beta 7.0.3 reloaded 2 la résurrection**

Chapitre 13 : Bourrinage en épée majeur.

- Thomas… Cour ! Vite ! cria Denis.

- Enfooooiiiirééééé ! hurla Guillaume en brandissant son épée.

- Haaaaa ! Non pas la tête ! Pas la tête !

- J'avais foutu tout le bordel que j'avais volé dans le coffre ducon ! Tu vas me payer ça ! Je te jure que tu vas souffrir !

- Guillaume, Guillaume, allez calme toi, insista Denis.

- Donne moi une seule raison, rien qu'une, qui m'obligerait à pas le tuer dans d'atroces souffrances ?

- Heu… marmonna Thomas pour se défendre. Voyons… Je suis ton pote… Je suis trop cool pour crever… Je suis trop jeune pour mourir… C'est moi qui transporte les paquets de bonbons… J'ai trop la classe… On est le premier samedi du mois…

- Pardon ?

- Ha, au temps pour moi, remarqua Thomas. Le dernier n'est pas valable dans ce monde… Quoi que…

- J'ai pas tout suivi là, s'interrogea Denis.

- On s'en fout. Aucune excuse n'a été retenue pour la défense du condamné…

Après avoir marmonné ces quelques mots avec une flamme dans les yeux, Guillaume se mit à hausser la voie et déclara avec un ton étrange et inquiétant :

- C'est l'heure de ta sentence, misérable mortel…

Guillaume allait brandir son épée, quand un bruit de lance-flamme interrompit la scène. Thomas profita de cet instant de flottement pour aller se planquer derrière Denis, qui protesta alors qu'il ne voulait pas faire partie de la bagarre.

- Hey, s'exclama Guillaume. Ils seraient pas en train de se faire le boss sans nous quand même ?

- Etant donné que le boss est un mécha à six roues rétractiles avec lance flamme intégré, j'ai un doute sur la possibilité qu'il possède une routine de politesse qui l'oblige à attendre que les gens finissent de discuter avant d'attaquer… Mais je dit ça, je dit rien… C'est pas moi qui l'ai programmé, remarqua Denis.

- Tu sais programmer, toi ? ironisa Guillaume.

- Ca m'arrive.

- Et sinon, demanda Thomas, on bourrine tout de suite ou maintenant ?

Le trio regarda Avalanche se battre à coup de matérias, d'épée et de mitrailleuses quelques secondes. Puis Guillaume s'exclama :

- Bah ils sont grands, ils vont le faire sans nous.

- Hummm…

- Ouais, tu penses aussi que ça ne ressemble pas à Guillaume d'éviter un combat ?

- Voilà.

- Ho, s'exclama l'intéressé. Loin de moi l'idée d'éviter un combat. Mais cette sous merde de robot ne mérite pas mon attention.

- Genre.

- Tsssss, je le casse en deux rien qu'avec le revers de mon épée.

- C'est ça, c'est ça.

- Et puis non, il ne vaut même pas que je me déplace. Inclinez vous, PNJ.

Thomas se jeta à terre en suivant le conseil de Denis. Guillaume provoqua un nouveau terrible roulement de tonnerre en déchaînant les pouvoirs de sa matéria Foudre, puis pointa sa main en mimant le mouvement d'un pistolet.

- Bang !

Une longue seconde d'éternité s'installa. Après s'être demandé pourquoi l'impact de l'explosion ne lui parvenait pas aux oreilles malgré sa grande proximité, Denis rouvrit les yeux et constata qu'il n'était curieusement pas mort. Il secoua Thomas pour lui faire constater aussi, et sans un mot lui pointa du doigt Guillaume.

Il se tenait toujours au même endroit, dans la même posture que le moment où il avait "tiré". Le bras pointé dans la direction du robot. La main légèrement désaxées vers le haut, comme pour simuler le recul du tir. Mais on visage était transfiguré. On aurait dit qu'il venait de voir une vision de pure horreur… comme par exemple la mort d'un double AMD quadri-cœur avec QUAD-SLI de GeForce 8900GT et 16 Giga de DDR SDRAM-ECC suite à une surtension éléctro-statique. Enfin, peut être pas quelque chose de si horrible que ça, mais pas loin.

- Guillaume, ça va ? demanda Denis.

Guillaume voulu répondre, mais il n'arriva pas à trouver ses mots.

- La question exacte est plutôt : Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? rajouta Thomas en se relevant.

- Ca… Ca marche plus ! s'exclama Guillaume.

- Quoi ?

- Tu peux pas lancer de sort ?

- Je peux plus ! Ca marche plus quand je le veux !

Guillaume se mit à vérifier toutes les matérias insérées sur son arme et se mit à crier :

- Feu ! Feu ! Foudre ! Glace ! Glace bon sang !

- Calme toi, s'exclama Denis. Tu dois être à court de MP.

- A cour de MP ? C'est ça ! C'est sûrement ça ! Où sont les éthers ! s'affola Guillaume.

- Thomas, dis lui, toi.

- Non, il va sûrement se rappeler qu'il doit me tuer sinon. Dis le lui plutôt.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Guillaume. Quo….

Il s'arrêta au moment où il se rappela. Il avait vidé la poche du sac de Denis, qui transportait la quasi-totalité des objets utiles du groupe, pour faire tomber les motards de la course poursuite. Et l'intégralité de ses objets était stockée dans le coffre du buggy, qui devait se trouver actuellement écrasé plusieurs centaines de mètres plus bas.

- Thomas… demanda la voie hésitante de Guillaume. Dis moi que…

- Que mon sac contient des sprays de soins, une demi douzaine d'Hyper et deux Queues de Phénix au cas où ?

- Ho putain… Me dites pas que personnes ici n'a d'éthers sous la main ? demanda horrifié Guillaume.

- Ben… Il m'a semblé qu'Avalanche était un peu à court aussi tout à l'heure, donc…

Guillaume se mit à gesticuler vainement, tentant d'exprimer son intense sentiment de frustration, mais aucune phrase n'arrivait à convenir pour décrire sa situation. Après quelques secondes d'ébats silencieux avec lui même, Denis l'interrompit :

- Ô rage… Ô désespoir… C'est le genre de truc qui convient bien à ta situation il me semble.

- J'y ai pensé, mais ça ne peut même pas exprimer une fraction de la dépression que je suis en train de traverser.

- Allons allons, la magie c'est pour les gonzesses, répliqua Thomas. On est des mecs, on n'a besoin ni de finesse ni de ruse pour poutrer la gueule à tous les connards qui se trouvent en travers de notre route. Alors sors ton épée et allons lui pourrir la gueule à ce pédé de robot à la con.

Guillaume redressa soudain la tête, avec un sourire radieux. Il rejeta son épée sur son épaule et s'exclama :

- Putain, Thomas ! J'aime quand tu parles comme ça !

- Moi aussi, lui répondit l'intéressé. Moi aussi.

Puis il prit une profonde inspiration et leva le poing en criant :

- Pour la gloire !

- Pour l'honneur ! hurla en réponse Denis en brandissant son fusil.

- Pour les femmes ! hurla à son tour Guillaume en soulevant son épée.

Les trois compagnons se regardèrent en riant.

- Putain, il nous manque la musique héroïque en fond sonore, ce serait parfait sinon, commenta Denis.

- On peut y remédier, remarqua Thomas. J'ai mon baladeur, avec le thème de fin de Smackdown 2 à fond sur mes petits écouteurs, vous devriez pouvoir l'entendre.

- Fous moi ça à font, qu'on puisse charger dans le tas avec la musique.

- Okay, voila c'est parti.

- YEAAAAAH !

Les trois bourrins se joignirent alors au combat avec AVALANCHE. Thomas plongea sur le flanc droit où Tifa essayait d'attirer l'attention du mécha. Denis se plaça en ligne centrale, pour appuyer la force de frappe principale aux côtés de Barret, Red XIII et Aerith. Guillaume s'engouffra sur le flanc gauche juste à la suite de Cloud qui cherchait une ouverture.

Thomas et Tifa reculèrent subitement face au mur de flamme qui s'opposa à leur avancée. Thomas s'écria alors :

- Un tir de couverture !! Vite !!

- Roger ! E.T.A. (1) une seconde !!

Denis arrosa en full auto la tête du mécha. Les impacts ricochèrent pour la plupart, mais cela avait agacé la routine de protection, qui avait jugée bon de replier le bras gauche devant le visage pour faire diminuer la nuisance.

- Une ouverture ! cria Thomas en voyant que le robot avait été obligé de d'abaisser sa barrière de flamme pour protéger son visage. On y va, Tifa !

- Yaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaa ! hurla guillaume en dépassant Cloud sur le flanc gauche. En avaaaaaaaannt !

- Non ! Attention ! lui cria Cloud.

Le robot avait un angle mort sur la gauche l'empêchant de voir et de riposter contre l'approche de Thomas et Tifa, mais le flanc droit était complètement ouvert. En un mouvement de bras, le lance-flamme droit cracha un mur de feu sur Guillaume. Ce dernier hurla un dernier cri héroïque :

- La victoire ou la mort !!

… Puis disparu dans les flammes…

- Ho merde ! Mais quel con ! cria Denis.

- J'ai une queue de Phénix ! cria Tifa. Si on arrive à le retrouver avant qu'il soit complètement mort on peut encore le sauver.

- Guillaume ! Tiens bon, on arrive ! s'écria Thomas en se rapprochant toujours plus du mecha.

Rester dans l'angle mort était de plus en plus dur. Il valait mieux passer dans le dos du robot pour pouvoir s'approcher au maximum de l'endroit où était tombé Guillaume au combat, mais ça demandait un détour plus grand et plus coûteux en temps.

Soudain, ce fut le drame…

- Il… Il n'y a plus son corps ! s'exclama Aerith.

- Ha le con, marmonna Denis.

- Il n'y a qu'un seul con ici ! hurla une voix bien reconnaissable. Et il a 6 roues, deux lance-flammes et une tête de cul !

Tout le monde leva la tête, à part le robot qui eu juste à tourner la tête, et aperçu alors Guillaume juché sur l'épaule du robot, le long manteau à peine noirci par les flammes.

- Avec les compliments de la maison ! s'exclama-t-il en plantant son épée droit dans l'œil du robot.

Le verre de l'œil explosa sous l'impact, projetant des éclats et des étincelles en tous sens. Le robot poussa une sorte de longue plainte, similaire à un cri de douleur, puis se mit à gesticuler.

- Ho merde, remarqua Guillaume juste avant qu'un mouvement rapide de la tête du robot ne le projette au loin. Enculééééééééééééééééééééééé !

Guillaume s'écroula lourdement sur le bord de la route. Avant que Cloud ne puisse se précipiter à son secours, Guillaume s'était relevé et avait ramassé son épée.

- Aïe, mais putain ça fait mal ces conneries.

Un choc sourd résonna quand la tête du robot implosa. Une abondante fumée noire s'échappa alors par le trou de l'œil du mécha.

- Ha ha ha ! s'exclama Thomas en tapant dans le dos de Guillaume. Espèce d'abruti, tu voulais finir en merguez !

- Arrête, je gère ! J'ai juste fais une glissade sous le jet de flamme !

- Balèze… remarqua Denis. J'avais l'impression que les flammes faisaient un mur partant du sol jusqu'à au moins deux ou trois mètres de haut…

- Bah moi j'étais dessous et je peux te dire que je suis passé.

- Ouai, je m'incline.

- Hey, hey ! Thomas sors l'appareil photo de ton téléphone portable, prend en une de moi sur les épaules de ce vieux tas de ferraille daubé.

- Pourquoi pas. Ca fait un joli trophée de chasse, remarqua Thomas en fouillant son sac pour sortir son téléphone. Il doit être par là.

- On pose tous sur la photo ? demanda Denis.

- Hein ? Ca va pas s'écria Guillaume. C'est moi qui l'ait fini, c'est à moi que revient les honneurs.

- Une de toi tout seul, puis une de groupe, okay ?

- Bon, o…

Une énorme explosion illumina la nuit, le silence relatif depuis la victoire balayé par un puissant choc, un souffle renversant tout sur son passage…

La troupe d'aventuriers se releva difficilement…

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé, demanda hébété Denis.

- Semblerait que le robot n'est plus, constata Cloud.

- Hein ? Ho merde, mon trophée ! piaffa rageusement Guillaume.

- Tout le monde s'en sort bien ? interrogea Red XIII.

- Barret est mal en point, s'exclama Tifa.

- Ca doit être à cause de sa corpulence, répondit Denis pendant qu'il lançait une magie Guéri. Il a prit une plus grosse part de l'onde de choc.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Thomas ? demanda Aerith à l'intéressé.

- Où est tombé mon foutu portable ? Red XIII, est-ce que t'es bon pour retrouver les trucs ? Genre comme les chiens policier ?

- Heu… Ca m'a pas l'air trop dégradant comme comparaison… Je dirais oui, alors.

_A l'extérieur de Midgar. Sur le câble métallique qui permet de sortir de la ville…_

- Allez, saute !!

- Hey ! Si t'es pas content, fallait descendre en premier, répliqua Denis aux injonctions de Guillaume.

- Ouai, mais j'avais espéré que la personne qui descendrait après moi ça serait Aerith. Maintenant, ma seule possibilité de mater c'est de bien me placer au sol.

- Pardon ?

- Ho laisse tomber, tu peux pas comprendre, répliqua Guillaume. Descend plus vite et fait pas chier.

_A l'extérieur de Midgar. Sur le sol…_

- Cool, s'exclama Thomas. On est enfin sur la carte du monde.

- Non, remarqua Denis. Pas encore, faut s'éloigner un peu plus avant d'y être.

- Je pense pas que ça sera aussi flagrant que ce qu'on connaît, Denis.

- Probable… Bon on peut essayer de récupérer des trucs potables des restants de la voiture…

- Tssss, tssss. Ta gueule. Viens ici et fait comme tout le monde.

- Hum ? Quoi ?

- Dépêche-toi, sinon tu verras rien de la descente des filles.

- …

- Quoi ?

- Non rien.

(1) E.T.A. : "Estimated Time of Arrival", désigne le temps d'arrivé estimé d'un élément de soutien indirect, comme un bombardement, une frappe aérienne, une évacuation par hélicoptère, un tir de soutien...

* * *

note de l'auteur (et pas que de lui)

Denis : Yeah, et voila.

Guillaume : Quoi, "et voila" ?

Denis : Ben ouai.

Guillaume : Ca fait juste un an et demi que tu as rien posté, et la seule chose que tu arrive à mettre en commentaire, c'est "et voila".

Denis : Beeennnn...

Guillaume : Putain t'as de la chance que je bosse et que je puisse pas te torturer pour te faire écrire tes chapitre, sale branleur d'étudiant.

Denis : Maiiiiiiss... T'es plus là j'en profite quoi.

Guillaume : Tssssss. Pis c'est pas thomas qui va m'aider à te faire te concentrer là dessus.

Thomas : Hein ? Vous parlez de moi ?

Denis : Non, retourne à ton court métrage toi.

Thomas : Okay, pas de problème, ma copine m'appel pour faire une partie de Mario Kart Wii en plus. Tchoo. (P.S. : Ha ha ha j'ai la classe avec mes lunettes de soleil avec des flammes)

Guillaume : L'enculé.

Denis : Et sinon, toi aussi toujours célibataire ?

Guillaume : Ta gueule connard.

Denis : Merci.

Guillaume : ...

Denis : Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça...

Guillaume : Si je peux plus te menacer de travailler physiquement... on va passer à la torture psychologique...

Denis : Que ? Hein ? Noooooooooon pas ça, arrête de m'envoyer le lien de Caramel Dansen ! Mon cerveau est déjà en train de fondre rien que d'y penser !!

Guillaume : Ha ha ha ! Bosse, espèce de fils de Kappa ! (référence à Guild Wars : Faction)

Denis : Noooooon, pourquoi c'est moi qui doit m'y coller alors que toi tu va leveler ton rogue et que Thomas va monter son level de relationship avec sa copine... Bouuuuhouuuhouuuu.

Guillaume : Je croyais que tu avais arrété The Sims ?

Denis : On s'en remet jamais complètement... Ca laisse des marques...

Guillaume : Allez arrête de geindre est bosse ! (P.S. : Vous voulez ma photos ? Allez voir sur facebook si j'y suis !)

Denis : Monde de merde... Quand est ce que je vais finir mes projets de FAC moi ? (P.S. : Cherche MG36 airsoft d'occasion bon marché, si possible pas trop servié et avec un chargeur C-mag . Ho et merci à KolaKola de m'avoir forcé la main à reprendre la fanfic malgrès mes autres traveaux actuels, pensez à aller voir sa fic pour le remercier, ;p. Au plaisir de retrouvers des anciens fans.)


End file.
